ROOMMATE (repost)
by Iqlima
Summary: REPOST, karena dihapus T.T Kehidupan seorang Jung Siwon, pemuda yang tegas namun berhati lembut dengan teman sekamarnya Kim Kibum yang polos. Akankah Siwon bisa tahan dan bisa mengubah sikap Kibum? Chapter 15 is up! END! Add FB WANJEONHAN KSHOP!
1. Chapter 1

ROOM MATE

Disclaimer : Belong to SM, God, and theirselves :D This story is mine.

Author : Lee Rae Ra / Iqlima

Genre : General, Romance

Rate : T

Length : Sequel

Summary : Kehidupan Jung Siwon, seorang pemuda yang tegas namun berhati lembut, di sekolah asramanya, dengan teman sekamarnya yang baru Kim Kibum yang sangat polos. RnR? Add Wanjeonhan KShop, online shop baru author ^^

A/N : Annyeong! Setelah menyelesaikan WAITING yang jadinya amburadul, author menerima banyak sekali request untuk FF T.T Terutama untuk berbagai official pair... Dan kebanyakan pada minta oneshoot, padahal author sama sekali ga jago bikin oneshoot. Jadi, sequel aja gapapa ya?

Author galau.. Akhirnya untuk permulaan author memutuskan untuk buat FF Sibum ini, di saat hujan deras, angin yang berhembus kencang, dan petir menyambar-nyambar ._.

Hope you like it, review yaaa!

ROOM MATE

Sebuah mobil audi putih berhenti tepat di depan SM International High School. Seorang pemuda tampan dan gagah keluar dari dalam mobil. Seseorang keluar dari pintu kemudi, membuka bagasi mobil dan mengeluarkan sebuah koper besar.

"Kamsahamnida." Kata pemuda itu.

Seorang wanita berwajah cantik keluar dari mobil dan menghampiri pemuda itu.

"Ciuman perpisahan untuk Ibu?" tagih wanita itu.

Pemuda yang bernama Jung Siwon itu tersenyum. "Ibu, aku sudah kelas dua sekolah menengah atas dan aku masih harus mencium Ibuku sebagai ucapan perpisahan?"

Wanita yang bernama Jung Jaejoong itu merengut. "Jadi, kau tidak menghargai Ibu, begitu? Kau sudah tidak menyayangi Ibu, begitu?"

Siwon tertawa. "Tentu saja tidak, Ibu. Sini, sini." Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Ibunya dan mencium kedua pipi Ibunya.

Ibunya balas mencium kedua pipi anaknya. "Baik-baik disini ya, Sayang.."

"Tentu saja Ibu. Aku sudah setahun hidup disini dan tentunya selama dua tahun lagi aku akan hidup baik juga disini."

"Yah, Ibu kan hanya mengingatkanmu saja. Dua anak Ibu sudah hidup jauh dari Ibu, hanya tinggal Kyuhyun saja di rumah. Wajar kan jika Ibu mengkhawatirkanmu." Kata Ibunya, guratan kesedihan terlihat di wajahnya.

Dua wanita yang sangat disayangi Siwon, dan Siwon rela mengorbankan apa saja untuk melindungi keduanya, adalah Ibunya dan kakaknya. Siwon tidak suka melihat Ibunya bersedih, maka dari itu dia cepat-cepat memeluk Ibunya.

"Ibu tidak boleh sedih. Walaupun Sungmin noona dan Siwon ada jauh dari Ibu, tapi ingatlah selalu bahwa hati kami selalu ada dekat dengan Ibu. Masih ada Kyuhyun, Bu." Kata Siwon menenangkan Ibunya.

"Sssh.. Anak baik.."

"Ibu, lama sekali sih acara perpisahannya." Kata sebuah suara dari dalam mobil.

Siwon melepaskan pelukannya dari Ibunya, dia menoleh ke arah jendela mobil yang terbuka.

"Hei kau, anak nakal. Ibu sedang sedih malah kau begitu. Sini, turun cepat! Jangan main PSP terus!" seru Siwon.

Pintu mobil terbuka dan keluarlah seorang pemuda yang sama tampannya seperti Siwon, Jung Kyuhyun.

Siwon memegang tangan Ibunya. "Ibu jangan sedih lagi ya? Jika Ibu sedih teleponlah aku, aku akan menghibur Ibu, bersama dengan Kyuhyun. Kita bisa jalan-jalan bertiga. Ibu mau apa, kami akan penuhi."

Ibunya tersenyum. "Baiklah, jika Ibu merasa sedih dan sepi Ibu akan meneleponmu. Sudah sana, cepat masuk dan bongkar kopermu ya.."

Siwon meraih kopernya. "Ibu, salam untuk Ayah. Salam cinta dari Siwon. Aku merindukannya."

"Tentu saja, Sayang."

"Tentu, Ibu. Saranghaeyo." Kata Siwon sambil sekali lagi mencium pipi Ibunya.

Kyuhyun memeluk kakaknya. "Kita berpisah lagi, hyung." Katanya lesu.

Siwon mengacak-acak rambut adiknya. "Ah, sejak kapan kau jadi cengeng seperti itu? Kau harus tegas! Ketika Ayah dan aku tidak ada, kau Kepala Keluarganya! Seorang Jung tidak boleh lemah, kau mengerti?!"

"Aku mengerti, hyung. Tapi tetap saja, aku akan merindukanmu hyung." Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya.

Siwon melepaskan pelukannya. "Aku juga. Sudah, aku masuk dulu ya. Selamat tinggal Ibu, Kyu.." kata Siwon sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Hati-hati! Telepon Ibu jika butuh apa-apa!" seru Ibunya.

"Tentu saja, Ibu!"

Siwon memasuki gerbang sekolah sambil menyeret kopernya. Sekolah Siwon, SM International High School adalah sebuah sekolah mewah bertaraf internasional. SM International High School menerapkan sistem asrama, maka dari itu semua siswa harus tinggal di asrama sekolah.

Bagian depan SM International High School adalah lapangan besar yang biasa digunakan untuk upacara, lalu di sebelah kanannya ada lapangan sepakbola dan di sebelah kirinya ada lapangan voli dan juga futsal. Tepat di tengah, gedung sekolah SM International High School berdiri. Gedung empat lantai itu terdiri dari berbagai macam ruangan. Di lantai satu ada kafetaria, ruang Kepala Sekolah, ruang guru, perpustakaan, laboratorium Biologi, laboratorium Fisika, laboratorium Kimia, studio musik, studio dance, dan Ruang OSIS.

Gedung sebelah kanannya adalah auditorium sekolah yang sangat luas. Biasanya digunakan untuk acara-acara sekolah. Sedangkan gedung sebelah kirinya adalah gymnasium, yang isinya lapangan basket beserta gym. Di lantai dua ada kolam renang yang luas. Di belakang ketiga gedung tersebut ada sebuah taman yang luas. Ada dua buah danau di sisi kanan dan sisi kiri taman. Di belakang SM International High School, ada dua buah gedung besar. Dua gedung itu adalah asrama yang ditempati oleh para siswa SM International High School yang seluruhnya laki-laki semua. Tiap gedung itu berisi enam lantai. Satu lantai yang paling bawah isinya ruang pertemuan, ruang santai, dan ruang makan. Kalau sarapan dan makan malam, para siswa makan di ruang makan gedung masing-masing. Tapi jika makan siang, mereka makan di kafetaria.

Dikarenakan luas sekolah yang sangat besar itulah, SM International High School menerapkan kebijakan bahwa setiap siswa boleh membawa sepeda motor atau sepeda biasa sebagai sarana transportasi mereka selama berada di sekolah. Dan sepeda yang mereka bawa itu nantinya ditaruh di tempat parkir yang tersebar di berbagai sudut sekolah. Mereka juga boleh membawa mobil, hanya saja mobil tidak boleh digunakan di lingkungan sekolah. Mobil hanya boleh digunakan jika keluar dari lingkungan sekolah.

Sedangkan untuk guru, para guru boleh membawa mobil ke dalam lingkungan sekolah dan tempat parkirnya yang sangat luas itu pun sudah tersedia. Dan guru pun tidak diharuskan tinggal di sekolah, mereka bisa tinggal di sekolah ataupun pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Walaupun sudah disediakan tempat tinggal sendiri di lantai atas gedung auditorium, tapi kebanyakan guru memilih pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing.

Siwon melangkahkan kakinya menyeberangi lapangan SM International High School. Di sekelilingnya banyak sekali siswa yang juga ikut berjalan. Setiap kali para siswa meninggalkan sekolah karena liburan, mereka harus berjalan kaki dari asrama menuju ke depan gerbang sekolah. Begitu pula jika mereka kembali ke sekolah setelah liburan. SM International High School tidak mengijinkan para penjemput masuk ke dalam sekolah.

"Siwooon!" seru seseorang.

Siwon menoleh ke belakang. Dilihatnya teman sekelasnya, Lee Donghae berlari-lari ke arahnya sambil menyeret kopernya. Siwon menaikkan satu alisnya, Donghae berlari cepat sekali walaupun dia menyeret sebuah koper yang tentunya berat.

"Hai, Siwon." Sapa Donghae begitu dia sampai di samping Siwon.

"Hei, kau tidak bareng Ibumu?" tanya Siwon heran begitu melihat sebuah mobil BMW silver melintas di sebelah kanan mereka.

"Tadi sebenarnya aku mau bareng Ibuku, tapi begitu aku melihatmu jadi aku turun saja deh." Kata Donghae, menatap bagian belakang BMW silver yang baru saja melintas, mobil Ibunya.

"Ada kabar menarik tahun ini?"

"Ada. Akan ada tiga murid baru tahun ini. Uh, aku berharap semuanya uke.. Aku butuh uke." kata Donghae.

Siwon menyenggol lengan Donghae. "Dasar mesum."

"Hei! Aku tidak salah kan? Aku capek diejek karena tidak punya uke!" seru Donghae.

"Bukannya banyak uke yang suka padamu?  
Donghae mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Yah, memang banyak sih. Tapi aku tidak suka mereka semua. Aku mau uke yang beda."

"Yang beda itu yang bagaimana?"

"Pokoknya yang beda! Ibu tidak bilang sih, ciri-ciri murid baru itu seperti apa. Jika Ibu bilang ciri-cirinya, jika ada yang uke, aku pasti tahu!"

Ibu Donghae, Lee Taeyeon adalah guru Matematika di SM High School. Karena itulah beliau tahu bahwa akan ada murid baru.

"Murid baru kelas berapa?" tanya Siwon lagi.

"Semuanya kelas dua." Jawab Donghae.

Siwon hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Dan seterusnya mereka berjalan dengan diam sampai akhirnya mereka sampai ke asrama mereka, Gedung A. Siwon dan Donghae memasuki gedung dan menaiki lift sampai ke lantai enam, lantai tempat kamar mereka berada.

Lift beranjak naik dan berhenti di lantai enam. Mereka berdua keluar dari lift dan menuju kamar mereka.

"Kau masih jadi tetanggaku?" tanya Siwon.

Donghae mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Dan akan kupastikan kita akan terus menjadi tetangga sampai kita lulus nanti." Jawab Donghae.

"Tiga tahun bertetangga dengan ikan cucut sepertimu, bisa membuatku gila." Sungut Siwon.

"Tiga tahun bertetangga dengan kuda sepertimu, bisa membuatku gila." Sahut Donghae, menirukan Siwon.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di kamar mereka. Siwon ada di kamar nomor 525 dan Donghae ada di kamar nomor 526.

Siwon mengernyitkan keningnya begitu melihat nama yang terpampang di plakat depan pintu kamarnya.

중시 원 & 김 기 범 ( Jung Siwon & Kim Kibum)

"Hey! Siapa Kim Kibum? Apa dia anak baru? Kenapa dia tidak ditempatkan di kamar kosong, malah ditempatkan di kamarku?" tanya Siwon pada Donghae yang juga masih menatap plakat di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Di plakatku juga tertulis Lee Hyukjae. Anak baru juga mungkin." Kata Donghae.

"Kenapa dua anak baru malah dipindah ke kamar kita? Kita kan sudah punya teman sekamar. Huh, aku harus berpisah dengan Yesung deh." Gerutu Siwon.

"Aku juga tidak bersama Ryeowook lagi." Kata Donghae.

"Sudahlah, aku mau masuk dulu. Aku sangat lelah, aku mau tidur." Kata Siwon sambil memasukkan kunci ke lubang kunci, memutarnya ke kanan dua kali dan kemudian masuk.

Siwon meletakkan kopernya di depan lemarinya. Tempat tidurnya berada di bawah, sedangkan tempat tidur Yesung sebelumnya ada di atas. Kamarnya masih sama dengan sebelumnya. Yang hilang adalah semua barang milik Yesung yang kini pindah entah di kamar mana.

Siwon menatap ganjil kamarnya. Tidak ada lagi foto-foto kura-kura Yesung yang bertebaran di kamar. Tidak ada lagi akuarium yang berisi Ddangko Brothers, kura-kura milik Yesung. Tidak ada lagi piagam-piagam lomba menyanyi Yesung yang biasanya menempel di dinding. Siwon tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak akan ada lagi Yesung yang aneh, setelah setahun aku hidup bersama keanehannya."

Siwon merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidurnya dan memejamkan matanya, memasuki alam mimpi yang indah.

: ROOM MATE :

Begitu Siwon membuka matanya, dia spontan menjerit.

"Aaaaa!" serunya keras.

Bagaimana tidak, ketika dia membuka matanya, dia langsung melihat sebuah wajah polos dengan mata yang mengerjap-ngerjap.

"Kau siapa?!" seru Siwon.

Pemilik wajah polos itu masih mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. "Kim Kibum." Jawabnya pendek.

Siwon menghela nafas lega. Kim Kibum, nama yang tertulis di plakat pintunya. Berarti Kibum adalah teman sekamarnya yang baru.

"Lalu kau ngapain, menundukkan badanmu sampai wajahmu dekat sekali dengan wajahku?" tanya Siwon.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat mukamu dari dekat, dan ternyata kau tampan sekali." Katanya polos.

"Lain kali, jika ingin melihat ketampananku, jangan bertingkah seperti itu." Kata Siwon yang masih kesal.

"Aku tidak ingin melihat wajahmu yang tampan. Aku hanya ingin melihat dari dekat jerawat yang ada di hidungmu itu. Besar sekali.."

Spontan Siwon langsung meraba hidungnya. Dan benar saja, dia merasakan sebuah tonjolan kecil di hidungnya.

"GYAAAAAA!"

.

.

NB : Kamarnya Siwon sama Kibum itu, bayangkan aja kamar Minho sama Sulli yang ada di To The Beautiful You ^^

Ini baru prolog nya ya, makanya pendek. Jadi, kalau kalian masih ingin membaca kelanjutan dari fic ini, tolong berikan review ya ^^ Karena review kalian adalah cambuk buatku untuk terus semangat menulis fanfic ^^

So, keep it or delete it?

Add WANJEONHAN KSHOP ya, online shop baru author!


	2. Chapter 2

ROOMMATE

Disclaimer : Belong to SM, God, and theirselves :D This story is mine.

Author : Lee Rae Ra / Iqlima

Genre : General, Romance

Rate : T

Length : Sequel

Summary : Kehidupan Jung Siwon, seorang pemuda yang tegas namun berhati lembut, di sekolah asramanya, dengan teman sekamarnya yang baru Kim Kibum yang sangat polos. RnR? Add Wanjeonhan KShop, online shop baru author ^^

ROOMMATE

Kesal, Siwon bergegas meninggalkan kamarnya dan menuju ke kamar Donghae. Tapi alangkah terkejutnya dia begitu melihat Donghae asyik bercengkrama dengan seorang pemuda yang.. manis.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Siwon langsung.

Donghae dan pemuda itu menoleh ke arah Siwon. Begitu melihat Siwon, spontan Donghae langsung berdiri dan merangkul Siwon.

"Hy, mate! Kenalkan, ini teman sekamarku yang baru, Hyukjae!" kata Donghae semangat.

Pemuda bernama Hyukjae itu berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Siwon. Siwon pun membalas uluran tangannya.

"Namaku Lee Hyukjae, tapi teman-temanku biasa memanggilku Eunhyuk." Kata Eunhyuk, tersenyum menampakkan gummy smile nya.

"Aku Jung Siwon. Panggil Siwon saja. Kamarku tepat di sebelah. Kamar 525." Kata Siwon.

"Hey, mana teman sekamarmu yang baru?" tanya Donghae pada Siwon.

Siwon mendengus. "Teman sekamarku yang baru sungguh gila. Coba saja, aku sedang tidur dan saat aku membuka mataku, wajahnya ada tepat di atas wajahku!" seru Siwon kesal.

"Kibum tidak gila." Sahut Eunhyuk.

Siwon dan Donghae menoleh keheranan pada Eunhyuk.

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau teman sekamarku namanya Kibum? Sepertinya aku tidak bilang apa-apa." tanya Siwon.

"Dia sepupuku." Jawab Eunhyuk pendek.

Siwon dan Donghae sama-sama menunjukkan raut wajah keheranan.

"Tapi, tadi kata Siwon waktu kami baru sampai, namanya Kim Kibum. Marganya Kim, sedangkan kau Lee." Kata Donghae heran.

Eunhyuk tersenyum tipis. "Ibunya itu adik Ayahku. Wajar saja kalau nama Kibum mengikuti marga Ayahnya. Tapi tetap saja dia itu sepupuku." Jelas Eunhyuk.

"Yah, tapi tetap saja dia itu gila. Masa' katanya dia melihatku dari dekat hanya untuk melihat jerawatku!" seru Siwon.

Eunhyuk kembali tersenyum tipis. "Sini aku jelaskan pada kalian biar kalian mengerti. Kibum itu orangnya sangat polos. Walaupun umur kami hampir sama, aku lebih tua empat bulan dari dia, tapi dia benar-benar seperti anak kecil. Setelah melahirkan Kibum, Ibunya menderita suatu penyakit. Aku lupa nama penyakitnya apa, tapi untuk menyembuhkan penyakit itu, rahimnya harus diangkat. Bibi sangat sedih sekali begitu mengetahui dia tidak akan bisa mempunyai anak lagi. Maka dari itu dia sangat protective pada Kibum. Sedari kecil, Kibum bersekolah di rumah karena Bibi tidak mau berada jauh dari Kibum. Bibi merasa, anaknya hanya ada satu dan dia harus menjaganya agar dia tidak kehilangan anaknya." Jelas Eunhyuk.

"Jika Bibimu tidak mau berada jauh dari Kibum, lalu mengapa Kibum bersekolah disini? Ini kan sekolah asrama." tanya Siwon.

"Paman sadar bahwa perilaku dan mental Kibum tak ubahnya seperti anak kecil. Cara berpikirnya pun seperti anak kecil. Dia terlalu dimanja dan dia sama sekali tidak punya teman. Padahal umurnya saja sudah hampir tujuh belas tahun. Akhirnya, Paman membujuk Bibi agar Bibi mau membiarkan Kibum bersekolah di sekolah biasa. Tapi Paman menginginkan agar Kibum bersekolah di asrama, agar dia lebih bisa bersosialisasi dalam kehidupan sehari-harinya. Awalnya Bibi menentang, tapi ternyata malah Kibum ingin sekali merasakan kehidupan sekolah biasa, apalagi sekolah asrama. Bibi tentu saja tidak kuasa menolak keinginan anak yang sangat dicintainya, maka dari itu Bibi menyetujui Kibum bersekolah di sekolah asrama. Tapi Bibi punya satu syarat, yaitu aku harus bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengan Kibum agar aku bisa menjaga Kibum." Kata Eunhyuk menyudahi penjelasannya.

Siwon dan Donghae mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Lalu, murid baru yang satu lagi itu siapa? Sepupumu juga?" tanya Donghae.

Eunhyuk mengangguk. "Ne, namanya Jonghyun. Lee Jonghyun. Begitu mendengar bahwa aku dan Kibum akan bersekolah disini, dia meminta pada Ayahnya agar dia bisa bersekolah disini. Sebelumnya dia bersekolah di sekolah yang sama denganku. Dan begitu Ibu Kibum tahu Jonghyun juga akan bersekolah disini, dia langsung meminta pada Jonghyun untuk menjaga Kibum dan aku. Padahal sebelumnya aku juga disuruh menjaga Kibum."

"Tua siapa?" tanya Siwon.

"Jonghyun hyung, aku, baru Kibum. Maka dari itu dia diberi tanggung jawab yang lebih besar."

"Kalian dari sekolah mana?" tanya Donghae.

"Kalau Kibum kan sekolah di rumah, orang tuanya menggunakan jasa Seoul Private Homeschooling, sedangkan aku dan Jonghyun dulunya di Sapphire High School."

"Sapphire High School? Tunggu sebentar, Jonghyun yang kau maksud itu, apakah dia ikut lomba menyanyi se SMA Korea Selatan?" tanya Siwon.

Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ne, waeyo?"

"Dan dia masuk final?" tanya Siwon lagi.

Sekali lagi Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ne. Dia dapat juara tiga, juara dua namanya Kim Yesung. Juara pertama namanya Jung Kyuhyun."

"Kyuhyun adikku." Kata Siwon pendek.

Mata Eunhyuk membulat. "Kyuhyun adikmu? Tapi dia mewakili SMA mana? Sekolah ini kan diwakili Yesung."

"Adikku tidak bersekolah disini, dia tidak mau. Dia bersekolah di Blue High School." Jawab Siwon.

"Sungguh! Aku sangat ingin bertemu dengan Kyuhyun! Suaranya bagus sekali! Aku sangat mengidolakannya!" seru Eunhyuk bersemangat.

Siwon tertawa. "Kau mengidolakan Kyuhyun? Kyuhyun?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk semangat. "Tentu saja! Apa kau tidak pernah dengan suaranya? Suaranya bagus sekali! Suara Kim Yesung juga bagus, tapi aku sudah bertemu dengannya tadi. Dia kesini bersama seorang yang bernama Kim Ryeowook."

"Kyuhyun, anak itu akan besar kepala begitu mengetahui bahwa dia punya fans. Dia pasti akan kegirangan." Kata Siwon geli.

"Bukan hanya aku! Para uke di sekolahku dulu sangat memuja Kyuhyun. Berkali-kali para uke di sekolahku pergi ke Blue High School hanya untuk melihat Kyuhyun. Apalagi Kyuhyun itu orangnya sangat ramah. Dia mau menerima semua hadiah dari para uke Sapphire High School." Seru Eunhyuk bersemangat.

Siwon sangat tertarik dengan informasi ini. "Jinjja? Pantas saja di kamarnya banyak sekali tumpukan hadiah."

"Ne! Aku juga sering memberi hadiah pada Kyuhyun. Dulu sih aku menganggap bahwa suara Jonghyun adalah yang terbagus, tapi aku salah. Banyak sekali suara-suara yang menyamai suara Jonghyun. Walaupun suara laki-laki yang bisa menyamai suara tinggi Jonghyun hanya beberapa saja, tapi tetap saja hebat." Kata Eunhyuk semangat.

Siwon mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Yah, Kyuhyun salah satunya. Dia suka sekali menyanyi sampai rasanya kepalaku hanya dipenuhi suara Kyuhyun. Sudahlah, aku mau kembali dulu ke kamarku. Doakan semoga aku bisa tahan dengan makhluk polos itu."

Eunhyuk mencengkeram lengan Siwon.

"Ada apa?" tanya Siwon heran.

"Tolong, aku sangat membutuhkan pertolonganmu. Kau kan teman sekamarnya Kibum, tolong bantulah dia bersosialisasi. Bantulah agar dia punya banyak teman. Bantulah agar sikapnya menjadi lebih dewasa. Donghae, kau mau bantu juga kan?" kata Eunhyuk penuh harap.

Donghae mengangguk semangat. "Tentu saja, kau juga mau kan Siwon?"

Mau tak mau Siwon mengangguk. Senyuman lebar muncul di wajah Eunhyuk.

"Kamsahamnida.." katanya.

"Tak usah begitu formal, aku pergi dulu ya.." kata Siwon sambil keluar dari kamar Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

Siwon pun kembali ke kamarnya. Kamarnya kosong, tetapi ada suara gebyuran air dari kamar mandi. Pastilah Kibum sedang mandi.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan di pintu. Malas-malasan, Siwon beranjak ke pintu dan membukanya. Seorang pemuda berdiri di depan pintu sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Apakah Kibum ada?" tanya pemuda itu.

Dengan dagunya, Siwon menunjuk ke arah kamar mandi.

"Dia sedang mandi ya? Bolehkah aku masuk dan menunggunya?" tanya pemuda itu.

Siwon menyingkir dari depan pintu, memberi pemuda itu jalan masuk ke kamarnya. Pemuda itu masuk.

"Aku Lee Jonghyun, tapi panggil saja Jonghyun." Kata pemuda itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

Swon mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. _Jadi ini yang namanya Jonghyun_, begitu batinnya.

"Namamu siapa?" tanya Jonghyun.

"Aku Siwon. Jung Siwon." Kata Siwon memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Oh, kau kakaknya Kyuhyun ya?" tanya Jonghyun antusias.

Siwon menaikkan kedua bahunya. "Awalnya kau tidak tahu namaku, tapi begitu tahu namaku kenapa kau langsung tahu bahwa aku ini kakaknya Kyuhyun?"

"Sewaktu karantina, Kyuhyun memberitahuku bahwa dia punya kakak namanya Siwon yang bersekolah di SM International High School." Jawab Jonghyun.

"Kau akrab dengan Kyuhyun?" tanya Siwon.

"Cukup akrab. Kami sering jalan-jalan keluar, bersama teman-teman karantina yang lain." Jawab Jonghyun.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan keluarlah Kibum, telanjang dada dan hanya menggunakan handuk saja. Kulitnya putih sekali, walaupun dada dan perutnya datar, tidak ada abs sama sekali.

Siwon sampai terpana melihatnya. _Cute_, batinnya.

"Bummie, pakailah bajumu dulu. Nanti kau sakit." Kata Jonghyun datar, seperti sudah biasa melihat pemandangan seperti ini.

Kibum menggeleng. "Shireo." Katanya polos.

Jonghyun berdecak. "Pakai bajumu atau kalau tidak aku akan mengirimmu kembali ke rumah." Kata Jonghyun.

Ucapan Jonghyun terbukti sangat efektif. Kibum langsung berlari ke atas dan memakai baju secepat yang dia bisa.

"Kibum sudah pakai baju nih!" seru Kibum.

Jonghyun tersenyum. "Anak pintar. Oh iya, tadi Ibumu meneleponku, katanya dia menghubungi ponselmu tapi tidak bisa. Apa ponselmu kau matikan?"

"Ne. Tadi di mobil kehabisan baterai." Jawab Kibum santai.

"Cepat charge ponselmu. Bibi khawatir sekali. Apa kalu lupa pesannya, bahwa ponselmu harus selalu aktif 24 jam?"

"Nanti saja. Kibum sedang Kibum mau ke danau, mau berenang." Kata Kibum cuek.

"Kalau mau berenang itu di kolam renang, bukan di danau. Di danau hanya ada ikan dan angsa. Kau mau berenang dikelilingi ikan dan angsa?" tukas Siwon.

Kibum menggeleng. "Tentu saja tidak. Kibum kan bukan hewan. Tapi, jika tidak di danau, apakah disini ada kolam renang?"

"Tentu saja ada! Di gymnasium kan ada kolam renang." Kata Siwon.

"Kolam renang di dalam ruangan? Memangnya ada?" tanya Kibum lagi.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Kolam renang di dalam ruangan itu namanya kolam renang indoor." Kata Siwon kesal.

Kibum mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti. "Baiklah, Kibum akan berenang di kolam renang indoor."

"Tidak boleh!" kata Jonghyun tegas.

Siwon menoleh keheranan pada Jonghyun.

"Hei, dia hanya ingin berenang. Apakah dia tidak boleh berenang?" tanya Siwon heran.

"Bukan begitu, sehabis mandi Kibum tidak boleh berenang. Dia gampang sakit kalau terkena air terlalu lama. Dia mandi saja dua puluh menit, apalagi ditambah berenang. Dia akan langsung demam." Jelas Jonghyun.

Kibum mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Ah! Tapi Kibum ingin berenang!" seru Kibum.

"Berenang besok, atau aku akan menelepon Bibi agar mengambilmu dari sini dan kau kembali bersekolah di rumah." Ancam Jonghyun.

"Ah! Jonghyun hyung jahat!" seru Kibum kesal.

"Di antara aku, kau, dan Eunhyuk, aku yang tertua! Aku yang diberi tanggung jawab oleh orang tua kalian untuk menjaga kalian. Apa yang akan dikatakan Paman dan Bibi juga Kakek dan Nenek, kalau aku gagal menjaga kalian?!" seru Jonghyun keras.

Siwon terperangah. Dia memang tahu suara Jonghyun itu tinggi, tapi di saat dia berteriak-teriak seperti ini, sungguh sangat menyakitkan telinga.

Sementara Kibum, seumur hidupnya dia tidak pernah dibentak. Dia sangat shock begitu mendengar suara Jonghyun yang keras karena memarahinya. Air mata mulai merebak di mata Kibum.

"Hyung, jahat sekali.." lirih Kibum.

"Bukan maksudku untuk jahat. Kau harus mengerti bahwa aku memikul tanggung jawab yang besar. Bukan hanya sekedar menjagamu saja, tapi Eunhyuk juga. Maafkan aku tadi membentakmu." Kata Jonghyun sambil mengelus rambut Kibum.

"Kibum tahu."

"Lalu jika kau tahu, kenapa kau masih ngotot? Kau tahu sendiri kan, tubuhmu itu tidak bisa terkena air terlalu lama."

"Tapi.. Kibum ingin berenang." Kata Kibum ngotot.

"Kau boleh berenang, tapi jangan sekarang."

"Aku mau berenang besok asal Jonghyun hyung atau Eunhyuk hyung menemaniku besok." Kata Kibum memberi syarat.

Jonghyun menggeleng. "Tidak bisa, Bummie. Besok aku akan mendaftar klub musik. Eunhyuk juga akan mendaftar klub dance besok."

Kibum mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Lalu, Kibum berenang sama siapa besok? Kibum tidak suka berenang sendirian."

Jonghyun menunjuk Siwon. "Dia."

"Eh? Aku?"

.

.

To Be Continued...

NB : Jonghyun ceritanya paling tua di antara Kibum dan Eunhyuk, padahal aslinya paling muda ._.

.

Add WANJEONHAN KSHOP ya! Online shop baru author!


	3. Chapter 3

ROOMMATE

Disclaimer : Belong to SM, God, and theirselves :D This story is mine.

Author : Lee Rae Ra / Iqlima

Genre : General, Romance

Rate : T

Length : Sequel

Summary : Kehidupan Jung Siwon, seorang pemuda yang tegas namun berhati lembut, di sekolah asramanya, dengan teman sekamarnya yang baru Kim Kibum yang sangat polos. RnR? Add Wanjeonhan KShop, online shop baru author ^^

A/N : Author kaget begitu ngeliat ada yang review "Changmin mana?". Apa dia bisa baca pikiran author ya? Dari awal author udah ngerancang fanfic ini, dan Changmin bakal keluar jadi salah satu tokoh penting...

ROOMMATE

"Eh? Aku?"

Jonghyun mengangguk. "Kau kan teman sekamarnya. Kalau bukan kau ya siapa lagi. Dia tidak kenal siapa-siapa." Kata Jonghyun datar.

Siwon menggeleng. "Shireo, shireo. Aku sedang malas berenang. Biar Kibum berenang sendiri saja." Tolak Siwon.

Jonghyun menarik nafas panjang. _Tunggu saja_, batin Jonghyun.

"Huweeeeeee..!" tiba-tiba saja Kibum menangis keras, membuat Siwon kelimpungan, sedangkan Jonghyun hanya diam saja, seakan hal ini sudah biasa terjadi.

Siwon panik, dia menatap Jonghyun meminta pertolongan, tapi Jonghyun malah memutar matanya, bersikap cuek. Terpaksa Siwon harus turun tangan.

"Ish, kau diam ya? Diam, jangan menangis, diamlah, aku akan menemanimu berenang besok." Kata Siwon pasrah.

Kibum langsung berhenti menangis. Dengan kedua punggung tangannya, dia menghapus air mata di wajahnya.

"Jinjja? Siwon-ssi mau menemani Kibum berenang?" tanya Kibum senang.

"Panggil Siwon saja. Ne, aku akan menemanimu berenang." Jawab Siwon.

Kibum tersenyum lebar lalu memeluk Siwon. "Gomawooo.." seru Kibum senang.

Jonghyun tersenyum kecil melihat adegan itu. "Ya sudah, aku kembali ke kamarku dulu ya." Pamitnya.

"Eh, kau di kamar mana?" tanya Siwon, berusaha melepaskan pelukan Kibum dari tubuhnya.

"254. Jika ada apa-apa dengan Kibum hubungi saja aku atau Eunhyuk." Jawab Jonghyun lalu keluar dari kamar Siwon dan Kibum.

Siwon beralih pada Kibum. "Lepaskan aku sekarang, atau aku tidak akan menemanimu besok." Ancam Siwon, belajar dari Jonghyun.

Kibum langsung melepaskan pelukannya. "Ne, ne! Kibum lepas! Tapi Wonnie harus menemaniku berenang besok."

"Wonnie?"

Kibum mengangguk dengan ekpresi lucu. "Nama Siwon itu jelek, mending Wonnie. Enak diucapkan dan enak didengar. Ya sudah, Kibum mau tidur dulu ya, Kibum ngantuk." Kata Kibum polos sambil naik ke lantai dua.

Siwon menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Apakah aku harus sekamar dengan orang ini? Bisa gila aku."

: ROOMMATE :

Jam setengah delapan pagi, Siwon sudah bangun dari tidurnya. Rutinitas harian. Bangun, membereskan tempat tidur, kemudian mandi.

Ketika Siwon keluar dari kamar mandi, betapa terkejutnya dia begitu melihat Kibum yang masih tertidur pulas.

"Aish, anak itu kenapa belum bangun? Jam berapa ini? Sudah jam delapan kurang lima belas menit. Apa anak itu mau kehabisan sarapan?" gerutu Siwon kesal.

Siwon naik ke lantai dua.

"Hei, Kibum. Bangun." Kata Siwon sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Kibum.

"Shireo.. Kibum mau tidur lagi." Kata Kibum sambil menarik selimut menutupi kepalanya.

"Ya! Jika kau masih tidur, aku tidak akan menemanimu berenang nanti!" seru Siwon.

Kibum langsung melompat dari tempat tidurnya dengan kecepatan mengangumkan, lalu turun ke bawah dan segera masuk ke kamar mandi. Siwon melongo.

"Apakah anak itu memang benar-benar takut akan ancaman?" tanya Siwon heran.

Siwon turun ke bawah. Mulai bersiap-siap untuk sekolah. Di saat Siwon sedang akan memakai kemejanya, ponselnya berbunyi tanda pesan masuk.

From : Jung Kyuhyun

Hyung! Hari pertama masuk sekolah hyung harus semangat ya! Aku mendukungmu! Hwaiting!

Mau tak mau Siwon tersenyum membaca pesan dari adiknya itu. Jari-jarinya menari di atas layar ponselnya mengetik balasan untuk Kyuhyun.

To : Jung Kyuhyun

Gomawo Kyu ^^ Kau juga semangat sekolah ya. Jangan nakal, jangan buat Ibu susah.

Tepat saat Siwon memencet tombol 'send', pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Dan tampillah Kibum, seperti biasa, bertelanjang dada dan hanya memakai handuk. Tapi yang membuat Siwon heran, Kibum memandanginya dengan tatapan mata yang... aneh.

"Hei, kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu?" tanya Siwon.

"Itu.. Dada dan perutmu bagus sekali!" seru Kibum girang.

Siwon menunduk memandang abs kebanggaannya. "Tentu saja dong! Aku sudah bekerja keras untuk ini!" kata Siwon bangga.

"Lebih bagus daripada punya Jonghyun hyung dan Eunhyuk hyung. Kibum suka sekali melihat dada dan perut mereka. Katanya, itu namanya abs." Kata Kibum polos.

"Kalau kau suka, kenapa kau tidak membuat abs saja?" tanya Siwon.

Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jonghyun hyung tidak memperbolehkanku. Katanya aku ini uke, jadi aku tidak boleh punya abs. Aku tidak tahu uke itu apa, tapi setahuku Eunhyuk hyung juga uke, tapi kenapa dia punya abs ya?" kata Kibum.

Siwon terperangah. "Eunhyuk uke?"

Kibum mengangguk. "Ne. Jonghyun hyung bilang begitu. Memangnya uke itu apa sih? Kibum tidak mengerti."

Siwon tidak menjawab. Dia bergegas memakai kemejanya.

"Hei, aku keluar sebentar. Begitu aku kembali kesini, kau harus sudah siap. Jika kau belum siap, kau kutinggal." Kata Siwon sambil bergegas keluar dari kamarnya.

Siwon menuju kamar 526. Dia langsung membuka pintunya dan menemukan pemandangan ganjil. Donghae sedang berciuman dengan Eunhyuk.

"Ya! Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" seru Siwon.

Spontan Donghae dan Eunhyuk langsung melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Donghae tersenyum lebar sedangkan Eunhyuk tersenyum malu-malu.

"Baru sehari semalam dan kalian bahkan sudah berciuman? Sungguh sangat tidak etis." tuntut Siwon.

Donghae tertawa. "Yah, semalam aku jujur pada Eunhyuk bahwa aku butuh uke. Dan ternyata dia juga sedang butuh seme. Karena kita saling tertarik, ya sudah kita jalani saja dulu." Jelas Donghae.

Siwon menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Sial, aku terlambat. Aku baru saja tahu dari Kibum bahwa Eunhyuk itu uke. Aku kesini tadi mau memperingatkannya agar tidak jatuh kepadamu. Tapi, aku kalau cepat dengan kau!" seru Siwon kesal.

"Kau harus menerima kenyataan, mate. Aku dan Eunhyuk ini sudah ditakdirkan bersama. Maka dari itu dari dulu aku tak kunjung punya uke, karena Tuhan sudah menjodohkanku dengan Eunhyuk. Sudah, keluar sana. Aku dan Eunhyuk mau turun sarapan. Kutunggu di meja biasa." Kata Donghae sambil meraih tasnya.

Tanpa disuruh lagi, Siwon langsung keluar dari kamar Donghae dan menuju kamarnya sendiri.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanya Siwon pada Kibum.

Kibum menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ayo makan. Kibum sudah lapar." Rengek Kibum manja.

Siwon meraih tasnya. "Ya ayo cepat."

Siwon dan Kibum keluar dari kamar mereka. Bersama-sama dengan siswa yang lain, mereka menyusuri koridor menuju lift. Lift memang ada dua, tapi seperti biasa mereka harus antri.

"Ih, lama sekali." Celetuk Kibum.

"Ini namanya antri, Kibum. Kita memang harus antri, tidak boleh berebutan."  
Kata Siwon.

"Yah, tapi Kibum lapar sekali! Kibum ingin makan!"

Pintu lift terbuka. Siwon melangkah masuk, tapi Kibum masih berdiri di depan lift. Siwon gemas, maka dia menarik tangan Kibum agar Kibum masuk ke dalam lift.

"Katanya lapar, tapi kenapa kau tidak masuk ke dalam lift?" tanya Siwon kesal.

Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya. "Gwenchana. Hanya saja Kibum ingin berdiri di situ lebih lama."

Kekesalan Siwon memuncak, tapi dia berusaha menahannya. Katanya lapar, mengeluh karena kelamaan antri, tapi waktu sudah waktunya masuk ke dalam lift, malah ingin berdiri lebih lama.

Akhirnya lift berhenti juga di lantai satu. Siwon dan Kibum bergegas keluar.

"Dimana ruang makannya, Wonnie?" tanya Kibum.

"Ikut aku." Kata Siwon sambil berjalan pergi.

Kibum mengikuti langkah kaki Siwon sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di ruang makan. Seperti biasa, ruang makan sudah ramai dan penuh sesak. Siwon menjulurkan kepalanya mencari Donghae. Kemudian dilihatnya Donghae melambai ke arahnya dari tempat mereka biasa duduk.

"Yuk, kita kesana." Ajak Siwon pada Kibum.

Berpuluh-puluh pasang mata para seme menatap lapar pada Kibum. Tapi yang ditatap malah cuek. Siwon jadi gemas sendiri. Akhirnya Siwon menggandeng tangan Kibum agar Kibum berjalan lebih cepat.

"Ya! Jangan ditarik-tarik! Sakit!" seru Kibum sambil memukul tangan Siwon.

"Diam saja. Cepat jalan."

Akhirnya mereka berdua sampai juga di meja makan. Siwon bergegas duduk. Kibum duduk di samping Jonghyun.

"Ini, aku sudah mengambilkanmu makanan." Kata Jonghyun.

"Gomawo hyung." Kata Kibum sambil tersenyum.

"Hae, kau tidak mengambilkanku makanan ya?" tanya Siwon pada Donghae.

Donghae menggeleng. "Aniya. Tadi aku mengambilkan Eunhyuk."

Siwon mencibir, kemudian berdiri dan menuju konter makanan untuk mengambil sarapannya.

"Hei, Siwon." Sapa seseorang ketika Siwon sedang mengantri di konter.

Siwon menoleh ke sebelah kanan. "Apa 'Min?" balasnya.

Pemuda itu, Tan Changmin, tersenyum lebar. "Yang baru saja berjalan bersamamu itu siapa?" tanya Changmin.

"Oh, dia. Dia teman sekamarku yang baru. Kim Kibum." Jawab Siwon, kemudian menyebutkan menu yang diinginkannya pada petugas.

"Dia kelas berapa?"

Siwon menaikkan kedua bahunya. "Molla. Tanya saja pada saudaranya, Jonghyun dan Eunhyuk." Jawab Siwon.

"Siapa mereka? Anak baru juga?"

Siwon mengangguk sambil meraih nampannya. "Dan mereka bersaudara dengan Kibum. Jadi, kalau kau mau tanya tentang Kibum, tanya pada mereka." Kata Siwon sambil bergegas pergi.

Siwon kembali ke meja mereka. Kini penghuni meja mereka sudah bertambah dua, Yesung dan Ryeowook.

"Annyeong, Yesung, Ryeowook!" seru Siwon senang.

"Annyeong, Siwon!" balas Yesung dan Ryeowook bersamaan.

"Jadi, kalian pindah ke kamar mana?" tanya Siwon sambil duduk.

"Aku dan Ryeowook jadi sekamar. Kami di lantai tiga sekarang. Kamar 235." Jawab Yesung.

"Bagaimana kabar Ddangko Brothers?" tanya Siwon sambil nyengir.

"Mereka baik-baik saja kok." Jawab Yesung.

Siwon menoleh ke arah Jonghyun. "Hei, Jonghyun. Kibum masuk ke kelas berapa?" tanya Siwon.

"Kibum dan aku ada di kelas 2D. Eunhyuk ada di 2A."

"Eunhyuk bersamaku dan Donghae kalau begitu. Dan kalian bersama Yesung dan Ryeowook." Kata Siwon.

Jonghyun mengangguk. "Baguslah kalau begitu. Aku tetap bisa mengawasi Kibum."

: ROOMMATE :

"Hei, jadi namamu Kibum ya?"

Kibum menoleh ke arah kiri. Dia baru saja duduk setelah memperkenalkan dirinya dan Jonghyun di depan kelas.

"Ne. Apa kau tidak dengar tadi? Aku kan sudah mengatakan namaku dengan keras." Kata Kibum polos.

Changmin nyengir kuda. "Aku Tan Changmin. Panggil saja Changmin." Kata Changmin memperkenalkan dirinya.

Kibum mengangguk. "Oke. Sekarang kau diamlah, aku mau memperhatikan pelajaran. Mengerti?!"

Changmin mendengus kesal. _Sialan, kenapa dia mengacuhkanku. Kenapa juga aku harus tertarik dengannya_, batin Changmin merana.

: ROOMMATE :

Bel tanda pulang sekolah pun berdering. Tak terasa Kibum sudah melalui hari pertamanya dengan baik, walaupun ada sedikit gangguan dari Changmin.

"Hyung, Kibum ke kelas Wonnie dulu ya. Kibum mau berenang." Pamit Kibum pada Jonghyun.

Jonghyun yang sedang memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas pun mengangguk.

"Ne. Ingat, jangan berenang lebih dari satu jam. Maksimal satu jam." Kata Jonghyun mengingatkan.

Kibum mengangguk mengerti. "Ne, Kibum ingat kok. Ya sudah, Kibum ke kelas Wonnie dulu ya."

Baru saja Kibum akan melangkahkan kakinya, sebuah tangan mencengkeram bahunya. Kibum menoleh.

"Ada apa?" katanya kesal.

Changmin tersenyum lebar. "Mau kemana? Ke asrama kan? Mau bareng?" tawar Changmin.

Kibum menggeleng. "Ani. Aku tidak mau ke asrama. Aku mau ke kelas Wonnie."

"Wonnie?" tanya Changmin heran. "Siapa dia?"

"Siwon. Sudah, aku mau ke kelas Wonnie. Nanti dia kelamaan menungguku." Kata Kibum sambil bergegas pergi meninggalkan Changmin.

Dengan langkah riang Kibum menuju ke kelas Siwon yang hanya berjarak dua kelas dari kelasnya.

"Wonnie!" seru Kibum riang begitu melihat Siwon yang sedang duduk sambil memainkan ponselnya.

Siwon terlonjak kaget. Ponselnya sampai terlepas dari genggamannya.

"Hei! Kau mengagetkanku saja!"

Kibum nyengir. "Mianhae Wonnie. Ayo berenang, Kibum sudah tidak sabar ingin berenang nih!" seru Kibum senang.

Siwon memasukkan ponsel ke dalam tasnya. "Yuk."

Siwon dan Kibum pun berjalan menuju ke gymnasium. Sepanjang perjalanan Kibum tak hentinya mengomentari apa saja yang dilihatnya. Siwon hanya mengangguk-angguk saja sambil mendengarkan.

Akhirnya mereka sampai juga di gymnasium. Menaiki tangga, mereka menuju ke lantai dua, tempat kolam renang berada.

"Wah, sepi ya Wonnie!" seru Kibum begitu melihat kolam renang yang sangat sepi.

"Ya iyalah. Jam pulang sekolah itu, anak-anak biasanya main sepakbola atau basket. Jarang sekali ada yang mau berenang. Kami hanya berenang waktu pelajaran olahraga saja." Kata Siwon sambil meletakkan tasnya di atas kursi.

"Kalau begitu, Kibum mau ganti baju dulu ya!" seru Kibum sambil berlari menuju ke ruang ganti.

Siwon menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sebenarnya ganti disini saja juga tidak apa-apa, kan kolam renangnya sedang sepi. Siwon melepaskan kemeja dan celana panjangnya, lalu memakai celana renangnya.

Siwon sedang pemanasan ketika Kibum keluar dari ruang ganti, hanya memakai celana renangnya. Seperti kemarin dan tadi, Siwon memandangi tubuh Kibum yang putih mulus tanpa abs itu.

"Masih cute." Kata Siwon pelan.

"Wonnie! Ayo berenang!" seru Kibum girang.

Kibum melompat ke kolam renang. Sedangkan Siwon masih terus melakukan pemanasan. Siwon pernah kram saat berenang, dan dia hampir tenggelam. Karena itulah, Siwon selalu pemanasan sebelum berenang agar dia tidak kram.

"Ukh! Ukh! Ukh!" seru Kibum.

Siwon menoleh ke arah Kibum. Dilihatnya kepala Kibum naik turun di kolam renang, tangannya menggapai-gapai. Kibum tenggelam.

"Kibum!"

.

.

.

To Be Continued...

.

.

.

Add WANJEONHAN KSHOP ya! Online shop baru author! ^^

Terimakasih atas reviewnya ^^


	4. Chapter 4

ROOMMATE

Disclaimer : Belong to SM, God, and theirselves :D This story is mine.

Author : Lee Rae Ra / Iqlima

Genre : General, Romance

Rate : T

Length : Sequel

Summary : Kehidupan Jung Siwon, seorang pemuda yang tegas namun berhati lembut, di sekolah asramanya, dengan teman sekamarnya yang baru Kim Kibum yang sangat polos. RnR? Add Wanjeonhan KShop, online shop baru author ^^

ROOMMATE

Siwon mengambil tas Kibum dan menggendongnya di punggungnya, sedangkan Kibum dia gendong ala brydal style. Dengan langkah pelan Siwon berjalan. Siwon meringis menahan sakit pada kaki kanannya yang tadi membentur meja dengan sangat keras. Apalagi meja yang tadi dibenturnya itu adalah meja besi.

"Wonnie.. Kibum.. Aku, aku takut." Kata Kibum pelan.

"Sejak kapan kau menyebut dirimu dengan "aku"?" tanya Siwon heran.

"Baru saja, sejak orang itu menyebutku pengecut. Aku bukan pengecut, dan aku tidak lemah seperti apa yang dia bilang."

Siwon menaikkan satu alisnya. "Jadi, singkatnya, acara penyergapanmu ini membuatmu lebih dewasa, begitu?"

Kibum mengangguk pelan. "Ne, Wonnie.. Entah mengapa, saat tadi aku dibentak-bentak oleh orang itu, aku merasa ada sesuatu kekuatan yang masuk dalam tubuhku. Dan.. Aku merasa malu."

"Malu? Wae?"

"Ketika aku merasa kekuatan itu masuk ke dalam tubuhku, sekilas terlintas dalam benakku tingkah dan sikapku selama ini. Ternyata, aku kekanak-kanakan sekali ya? Seperti idiot. Semua gara-gara Ibuku. Hehehe.." Kibum terkekeh pelan.

"Kalau dengan disergap dan dipukuli seperti tadi bisa membuatmu menjadi lebih dewasa, apakah aku harus memukulimu terus?" gurau Siwon.

Kibum memukul pelan dada Siwon. "Aniya.. Hanya saja, aku ingin belajar agar aku bisa menjadi lebih dewasa. Wonnie.. Eh, Siwon, kau bisa bantu aku kan? Sungguh, aku ingin menjadi lebih dewasa. Orang tadi memberiku banyak pelajaran." tanya Kibum penuh harap.

"Panggil Wonnie saja juga tidak apa-apa kok. Tentu saja, aku akan membantumu." Kata Siwon penuh sayang.

Mereka menyusuri taman. Sepi sekali, tidak ada orang. Tentu saja, jam-jam segini jika tidak kegiatan ektrakulikuler ya olahraga main basket atau sepakbola. Biasanya, taman ramai kalau sudah menjelang matahari tenggelam.

"Wonnie.. Apa tidak capek menggendongku begini? Apalagi Wonnie juga luka-luka seperti itu.." tanya Kibum.

Siwon menggeleng. "Aku sudah berjanji akan menjagamu kan." Katanya datar, menahan sakit di kaki kanannya.

Sisa perjalanan mereka habiskan dalam keheningan. Sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di gedung asrama dan naik ke lantai enam.

"KIBUUUUUMM!"

Spontan Siwon mengernyitkan keningnya. Suara Jonghyun yang tinggi benar-benar menyakitkan telinga. Siwon sangat tahu jika Jonghyun bernyanyi dengan suara tingginya, suaranya akan terdengar sangat bagus. Tapi jika Jonghyun menjerit dengan suara tinggi dan tidak beraturan, sungguh sangat menyakitkan telinga.

Jonghyun langsung berlari menghampiri Siwon dan Kibum. Siwon menurunkan Kibum dari gendongannya.

"Yaaa! Ada apa dengan mukamu?! Kenapa lebam begini? Kenapa bibirmu sobek?" seru Jonghyun khawatir.

Kibum menggeleng lemah. "Dipukul." Jawab Kibum singkat.

"Dipukul siapa?" tanya Jonghyun.

"Aku.. Aku tidak tahu siapa dia. Coba hyung tanya Wonnie, mungkin dia tahu."

Jonghyun menatap Siwon. Sama sekali tidak peduli kalau wajah Siwon juga babak belur, bahkan lebih parah dari Kibum.

"Katakan, Siwon. Siapa yang telah memukul Kibum?" tanya Jonghyun serius.

Siwon menghela nafas. "Lee Jinki, biasa dipanggil Onew. Kelas 2F." Jawab Siwon.

"Sialan. Akan kucari dia sekarang. Kau kembalilah ke kamar, panggil Eunhyuk. Dia bisa mengurus Kibum. Aku akan mengurus Onew itu sekarang juga." Kata Jonghyun sambil bergegas pergi.

Siwon dan Jonghyun mengawasi kepergian Jonghyun sampai Jonghyun sudah tidak terlihat lagi.

"Kau bisa berjalan ke kamar?" tanya Siwon khawatir.

Kibum mengangguk lemah. "Tentu. Tapi papah aku ya.. Aku takut jatuh."

Siwon mengangguk. Kibum mengalungkan lengan kanannya ke leher Siwon dan mereka berdua berjalan menuju kamar.

"Kaki kanan Wonnie kenapa?" tanya Kibum.

Siwon menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa."

"Tapi, tapi Wonnie jalannya pincang begitu! Kaki kanan Wonnie pasti sakit ya!" seru Kibum keras.

Siwon tersenyum. "Sudah, aku tidak apa-apa."

Sesampainya di kamar, Siwon langsung membaringkan Kibum di tempat tidurnya. Kibum tidak mau ambil resiko dengan naik tangga, Kibum juga tidak mau merepotkan Siwon lagi. Maka dari itu dia memilih untuk berbaring di tempat tidur Siwon.

Siwon menatap wajah Kibum yang memar. "Ya.. Aku tidak bisa mengobati lukamu.. Bagaimana kalau kita ke rumah sakit sekolah saja?"

"Muka Wonnie juga seperti itu, Wonnie juga harus ke rumah sakit." Kata Kibum, menatap wajah Siwon yang lebam dan luka-luka, bibir Siwon juga robek sama seperti bibirnya.

Siwon menggeleng. "Aku bisa mengurus diriku. Luka-luka ini akan sembuh. Yang penting adalah kau, kita ke rumah sakit ya?"

Kibum menggeleng. "Aku tidak akan ke rumah sakit kalau Wonnie tidak ke rumah sakit." Kata Kibum ngototot.

Siwon menarik nafas panjang. "Aku bilang Eunhyuk dulu." Kata Siwon, lalu keluar dari kamarnya.

Siwon masuk ke kamar 526 dan menemukan Eunhyuk sedang sendirian membaca buku. Suara gebyuran air terdengan di kamar mandi, pastilah Donghae sedang mandi.

Suara pintu yang dibuka membuat Eunhyuk menoleh. "Eh Si.. Ada apa dengan wajahmu?!" pekik Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk bergegas berdiri dan mengamati luka di wajah Siwon. "Lebam-lebam begini.. Bibirmu sobek.. Ada apa?"

"Keadaan Kibum tak jauh beda denganku." Kata Siwon datar.

"Kibum APA?!"

Eunhyuk bergegas keluar dari kamarnya. Siwon mengikuti Eunhyuk dengan langkah yang tertatih-tatih.

"Gyaaa! Kibummieeee! Kenapa dengan wajahmu?!" seru Eunhyuk.

"Aku dipukul hyung.." jawab Kibum.

"Siapa, siapa yang memukulmu?!"

"Kata Wonnie sih, namanya Onew."

"Onew? Sialan, aku akan mencarinya sekarang." Kata Eunhyuk geram.

Siwon memegang bahu Eunhyuk. "Jangan. Jonghyun sudah mencarinya, sebaiknya kita bawa Kibum ke rumah sakit sekolah. Dia perlu perawatan."

"Yaaaa! Aku hanya dipukul sekali dan ditendang sekali! Sedangkan Wonnie berkali-kali! Lihatlah muka Wonnie yang hancur tak berbentuk itu! Ketampanan Wonnie sudah tidak ada sama sekali! Ayo ke rumah sakit!" seru Kibum keras.

Pintu kamar terbuka dan masuklah Donghae.

"Hei, ada apa dengan wajah kalian berdua?" tanyanya heran.

"Berterima kasihlah kepada Onew." Kata Siwon datar.

Donghae mengernyitkan keningnya. "Onew? Onew kelas 2F? Dia yang memukul kalian? Atas dasar apa?!"

"Sudah, jangan tanya-tanya dulu. Kibum dan Siwon perlu ke rumah sakit sekolah sekarang. Donghae, tolong papah Siwon. Sepertinya kaki kanannya sakit, dia berjalan pincang." Kata Eunhyuk sambil membantu Kibum berdiri.

Donghae bergegas mengalungkan lengan Siwon ke lehernya sendiri. Dan kemudian mereka berempat pun menuju ke rumah sakit sekolah.

: ROOMMATE :

"Yeoboseyo? Bibi? Ini, aku hanya mau mengabarkan, Kibum ada di rumah sakit sekolah sekarang. Aduh Bibi, jangan keras-keras, sakit. Kibum dipukuli orang. Bibi akan kesini sekarang? Baiklah."

"Yeoboseyo? Bibi? Iya ini Donghae. Ini, Siwon dirawat di rumah sakit sekolah karena dipukuli orang. Keadaannya parah. Bibi cepat kesini ya? Baiklah."

Eunhyuk dan Donghae sama-sama menutup telepon. Eunhyuk menelepon Ibu Kibum dan Donghae menelepon Ibu Siwon.

Kibum tak apa-apa, hanya wajah yang memar dan bibirnya sobek. Sedangkan Siwon lebih parah lagi.

Siwon menatap nanar hasil rontgen yang ada di tangannya. Suster sekolah baru saja memberikan itu padanya. Tulang kaki kanannya retak. Untungnya tidak terlalu parah. Tapi karena tadi Siwon menggunakan kakinya untuk berjalan terlalu jauh dan menggendong beban yang berat, sakitnya pun menjadi lebih terasa dan lebih pedih.

"Kenapa Wonnie memaksakan diri menggendongku tadi? Wonnie sudah tahu kaki Wonnie sakit, tapi Wonnie tetap memaksa.." kata Kibum penuh penyesalan.

Siwon tersenyum pada Kibum yang terbaring di ranjang sebelahnya.

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa kok. Yang penting kau baik-baik saja.." kata Siwon lembut.

Hati Kibum tersentuh. Baru beberapa hari dia mengenal Siwon, tapi sudah dua kali Siwon menyelamatkan nyawanya. Siwon amat baik padanya. Bahkan Siwon rela terluka hanya untuk menyelamatkan dia.

"Wonnie.. Gomawo, jeongmal gomawo.." kata Kibum.

Eunhyuk yang duduk di sampingnya mengelus-elus rambut Kibum pelan. Pancaran kasih sayang terlihat dari matanya.

"Siwon, sungguh aku mewakili seluruh keluargaku sangat berterima kasih padamu. Kau sudah menyelamatkan Kibum. Gomawo, Siwon, jeongmal gomawo." Kata Eunhyuk tulus.

"Sudah menjadi kewajibanku kan? Bukankah kau memintaku menjaganya? Aku melakukannya dengan baik kan?"

"Kau melakukannya dengan baik, sangat baik, malah."

Pintu rumah sakit sekolah terbuka dan masuklah Key. Kentara sekali di wajahnya, dia khawatir.

"Kibum, Siwon, kalian tak apa?" tanya Key khawatir.

Kibum menggeleng. "Aku hanya luka di wajah saja. Tapi Wonnie kasihan, kaki kanannya retak."

Ekspresi penyesalan terlihat di wajah Key. "Siwon, sungguh aku minta maaf atas perlakuan Onew padamu."

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sih, antara Onew dan Kibum?" tanya Siwon ingin tahu.

Key menghela nafas. "Tadi aku sedang ngobrol dengan Onew, aku sempat bertanya kenapa wajahnya lebam. Kemudian seseorang menghampiri kami dan langsung marah-marah pada Onew. Dia bilang sesuatu tentang memukuli Kibum dan Siwon. Orang itu lalu pergi, masih marah-marah sih. Dia bilang akan pergi melaporkannya ke guru. Lalu aku meminta penjelasan pada Onew dan dia bilang dia memukuli Kibum hanya karena dia cemburu Kibum ngobrol denganku tadi waktu di perpustakaan." Jelas Key.

"Kenapa dia harus cemburu? Dia bukan siapa-siapamu kan?" tanya Kibum.

"Yah, dia sudah lama naksir padaku. Tapi benar deh, aku tidak suka padanya. Dan aku sudah bilang padanya agar tidak menganggumu lagi." Kata Key sungguh-sungguh.

"Key, sampaikan ucapan terima kasihku padanya. Karenanya, wajahku hancur dan aku tidak tampan lagi." Kata Siwon datar.

"Siwon, jeongmal mianhae, jeongmal mianhae." Kata Key.

Siwon tersenyum tipis. "Jangan lupa, sampaikan juga padanya, terima kasih karena membuat kaki kananku retak."

Ekspresi wajah Key berubah. "Sebagai permintaan maafku, aku akan membantumu berjalan, Siwon! Jika kau memakai kursi roda, aku akan mendorongnya! Jika kau memakai kruk, aku akan memegangimu dan menjagamu!" kata Key sungguh-sungguh.

Siwon tertawa. "Key, kau tidak punya salah apa-apa padaku. Jangan merendahkan dirimu dengan cara seperti itu. Kau tidak pelru minta maaf padaku."

"Tapi tetap saja, gara-gara aku, kalian berdua jadi seperti ini."

Pintu rumah sakit terbuka lagi. Jonghyun masuk, tangan kanannya menenteng ponsel.

"Aku mencari kalian di kamar tapi teman-teman bilang kalian ada disini! Aku sudah telepon Bibi dan dia sedang dalam perjalanan kemari!" seru Jonghyun.

"Aku sudah menelepon Bibi tadi." Balas Eunhyuk.

"Bibi kesini bersama Paman. Jadi, bersiaplah Kibum." Kata Jonghyun.

Kibum mengangguk lesu. "Jonghyun hyung, Eunhyuk hyung, aku tahu Ibu akan menarikku pulang ke rumah kalau dia melihatku seperti ini. Tapi aku tidak ingin pulang. Aku suka disini. Aku bahagia bersama Siwon, aku juga baru saja berteman dengan Key. Donghae juga baik padaku. Aku tidak ingin pulang, aku ingin ada disini. Bantu aku menyakinkan Ibu, tolong.. Jebal.." pinta Kibum.

Jonghyun menghela nafas panjang. "Kau tahu kami akan selalu membantumu, Kibum.."

Pintu rumah sakit terbuka. Seorang wanita menghambur masuk, diikuti seorang laki-laki di belakangnya.

"Kibum!" pekik wanita itu tertahan.

Langkahnya semakin cepat dan akhirnya sampai di samping Kibum.

"Ibu, aku tidak apa-apa.." kata Kibum.

"Lihatlah wajahmu! Lebam seperti ini? Dan bibirmu juga sobek? Oh Kibum, memang tempat paling baik untukmu adalah rumah!" seru Ibu Kibum.

Kibum menggeleng cepat. "Tidak mau! Aku mau tetap ada disini! Disini ada Jonghyung hyung, Eunhyuk hyung, Siwon, Key, dan Donghae! Aku tidak mau pulang!" seru Kibum.

"Tidak! Kau harus pulang! Ibu sudah bilang, kau paling baik ada di rumah!" seru Ibu Kibum ngotot.

Laki-laki yang bisa dipastikan adalah Ayah Kibum, menepuk pundak Ibu Kibum.

"Teukie, chagi, jangan paksa Kibum. Berkelahi adalah hal biasa bagi anak laki-laki.." katanya membujuk.

"Biasa? Ini anak kita! Anak kita satu-satunya! Aku sudah menjaganya sepenuh hatiku dan sekarang saat dia terpisah dariku, dia jadi seperti ini?!" seru Ibu Kibum emosi.

"Bukan begitu, chagi. Aku sudah berkali-kali menjelaskan padamu, tapi kau tak mau mengerti."

"Sudah! Pokoknya Kibum harus pulang!"

"AKU TIDAK MAU PULANG!" seru Kibum keras.

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu terdiam.

"Aku sudah bilang aku TIDAK MAU PULANG! Aku punya Jonghyun hyung, Eunhyuk hyung, Wonnie, Key, dan Donghae. Aku akan baik-baik saja disini! Luka-lukaku ini hanya hasil dari sebuah kesalahpahaman!" seru Kibum.

"Tapi.." Ibu Kibum masih berusaha.

"Ibu, aku sudah mengatakannya baik-baik. Jika Ibu masih tidak mau dengar, apa aku harus mengatakannya dengan kasar? Aku lelah, Bu.."

Ayah Kibum maju dan membelai rambut putra kesayangannya.

"Kau akan tetap disini Kibum, Ayah berjanji."

Kibum tersenyum. "Gomawo, Ayah.."

Sekali lagi pintu rumah sakit terbuka. Kali ini masuklah Ibu Siwon, Ayah Siwon, beserta Kyuhyun.

"Siwon!" seru Ibunya.

Ibu Siwon bergegas menghampiri Siwon. "Kaki kananmu retak, Sayang? Kita ke rumah sakit ya sekarang? Agar kau bisa operasi, ya Sayang?"

Kyuhyun memeluk kakaknya. "Hyung.. Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini? Lihat wajahmu dan kakimu.." kata Kyuhyun sedih.

Ayah Siwon, sebaliknya malah diam saja. Dia menatap anaknya dengan ekspresi yang sulit ditebak.

"Ayah, ada apa?" tanya Siwon.

"Seharusnya Ayah yang tanya, ada apa denganmu Siwon? Ayah tahu kau bukan tipe anak yang suka memukul tanpa alasan. Ada apa?" tanya Ayah Siwon.

"Aku menolong Kibum, dia dipukuli Onew." Jawab Siwon cepat.

Ibu Kibum terpekik. "Demi menolong anakku, wajahmu lebam dan kaki kananmu retak? Terima kasih, nak.. Terima kasih.." kata Ibu Kibum sambil mendekati Siwon.

Siwon tersenyum. "Sudah menjadi kewajibanku, Bibi.."

"Siwon, ayo ke rumah sakit nak. Kita periksakan kakimu, lalu kita operasi secepatnya ya? Ayo Sayang.." kata Ibu Siwon.

Siwon menoleh ke arah Kibum. "Maafkan aku Kibum, tapi sepertinya kau harus bermalam disini sendirian."

.

.

To Be Continued...

.

.

Add WANJEONHAN KSHOP ya! Online Shop baru author! Sedang merambah barang baru!


	5. Chapter 5

ROOMMATE

Disclaimer : Belong to SM, God, and theirselves :D This story is mine.

Author : Lee Rae Ra / Iqlima

Genre : General, Romance

Rate : T

Length : Sequel

Summary : Kehidupan Jung Siwon, seorang pemuda yang tegas namun berhati lembut, di sekolah asramanya, dengan teman sekamarnya yang baru Kim Kibum yang sangat polos. RnR? Add Wanjeonhan KShop, online shop baru author ^^

ROOMMATE

Siwon mengambil tas Kibum dan menggendongnya di punggungnya, sedangkan Kibum dia gendong ala brydal style. Dengan langkah pelan Siwon berjalan. Siwon meringis menahan sakit pada kaki kanannya yang tadi membentur meja dengan sangat keras. Apalagi meja yang tadi dibenturnya itu adalah meja besi.

"Wonnie.. Kibum.. Aku, aku takut." Kata Kibum pelan.

"Sejak kapan kau menyebut dirimu dengan "aku"?" tanya Siwon heran.

"Baru saja, sejak orang itu menyebutku pengecut. Aku bukan pengecut, dan aku tidak lemah seperti apa yang dia bilang."

Siwon menaikkan satu alisnya. "Jadi, singkatnya, acara penyergapanmu ini membuatmu lebih dewasa, begitu?"

Kibum mengangguk pelan. "Ne, Wonnie.. Entah mengapa, saat tadi aku dibentak-bentak oleh orang itu, aku merasa ada sesuatu kekuatan yang masuk dalam tubuhku. Dan.. Aku merasa malu."

"Malu? Wae?"

"Ketika aku merasa kekuatan itu masuk ke dalam tubuhku, sekilas terlintas dalam benakku tingkah dan sikapku selama ini. Ternyata, aku kekanak-kanakan sekali ya? Seperti idiot. Semua gara-gara Ibuku. Hehehe.." Kibum terkekeh pelan.

"Kalau dengan disergap dan dipukuli seperti tadi bisa membuatmu menjadi lebih dewasa, apakah aku harus memukulimu terus?" gurau Siwon.

Kibum memukul pelan dada Siwon. "Aniya.. Hanya saja, aku ingin belajar agar aku bisa menjadi lebih dewasa. Wonnie.. Eh, Siwon, kau bisa bantu aku kan? Sungguh, aku ingin menjadi lebih dewasa. Orang tadi memberiku banyak pelajaran." tanya Kibum penuh harap.

"Panggil Wonnie saja juga tidak apa-apa kok. Tentu saja, aku akan membantumu." Kata Siwon penuh sayang.

Mereka menyusuri taman. Sepi sekali, tidak ada orang. Tentu saja, jam-jam segini jika tidak kegiatan ektrakulikuler ya olahraga main basket atau sepakbola. Biasanya, taman ramai kalau sudah menjelang matahari tenggelam.

"Wonnie.. Apa tidak capek menggendongku begini? Apalagi Wonnie juga luka-luka seperti itu.." tanya Kibum.

Siwon menggeleng. "Aku sudah berjanji akan menjagamu kan." Katanya datar, menahan sakit di kaki kanannya.

Sisa perjalanan mereka habiskan dalam keheningan. Sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di gedung asrama dan naik ke lantai enam.

"KIBUUUUUMM!"

Spontan Siwon mengernyitkan keningnya. Suara Jonghyun yang tinggi benar-benar menyakitkan telinga. Siwon sangat tahu jika Jonghyun bernyanyi dengan suara tingginya, suaranya akan terdengar sangat bagus. Tapi jika Jonghyun menjerit dengan suara tinggi dan tidak beraturan, sungguh sangat menyakitkan telinga.

Jonghyun langsung berlari menghampiri Siwon dan Kibum. Siwon menurunkan Kibum dari gendongannya.

"Yaaa! Ada apa dengan mukamu?! Kenapa lebam begini? Kenapa bibirmu sobek?" seru Jonghyun khawatir.

Kibum menggeleng lemah. "Dipukul." Jawab Kibum singkat.

"Dipukul siapa?" tanya Jonghyun.

"Aku.. Aku tidak tahu siapa dia. Coba hyung tanya Wonnie, mungkin dia tahu."

Jonghyun menatap Siwon. Sama sekali tidak peduli kalau wajah Siwon juga babak belur, bahkan lebih parah dari Kibum.

"Katakan, Siwon. Siapa yang telah memukul Kibum?" tanya Jonghyun serius.

Siwon menghela nafas. "Lee Jinki, biasa dipanggil Onew. Kelas 2F." Jawab Siwon.

"Sialan. Akan kucari dia sekarang. Kau kembalilah ke kamar, panggil Eunhyuk. Dia bisa mengurus Kibum. Aku akan mengurus Onew itu sekarang juga." Kata Jonghyun sambil bergegas pergi.

Siwon dan Jonghyun mengawasi kepergian Jonghyun sampai Jonghyun sudah tidak terlihat lagi.

"Kau bisa berjalan ke kamar?" tanya Siwon khawatir.

Kibum mengangguk lemah. "Tentu. Tapi papah aku ya.. Aku takut jatuh."

Siwon mengangguk. Kibum mengalungkan lengan kanannya ke leher Siwon dan mereka berdua berjalan menuju kamar.

"Kaki kanan Wonnie kenapa?" tanya Kibum.

Siwon menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa."

"Tapi, tapi Wonnie jalannya pincang begitu! Kaki kanan Wonnie pasti sakit ya!" seru Kibum keras.

Siwon tersenyum. "Sudah, aku tidak apa-apa."

Sesampainya di kamar, Siwon langsung membaringkan Kibum di tempat tidurnya. Kibum tidak mau ambil resiko dengan naik tangga, Kibum juga tidak mau merepotkan Siwon lagi. Maka dari itu dia memilih untuk berbaring di tempat tidur Siwon.

Siwon menatap wajah Kibum yang memar. "Ya.. Aku tidak bisa mengobati lukamu.. Bagaimana kalau kita ke rumah sakit sekolah saja?"

"Muka Wonnie juga seperti itu, Wonnie juga harus ke rumah sakit." Kata Kibum, menatap wajah Siwon yang lebam dan luka-luka, bibir Siwon juga robek sama seperti bibirnya.

Siwon menggeleng. "Aku bisa mengurus diriku. Luka-luka ini akan sembuh. Yang penting adalah kau, kita ke rumah sakit ya?"

Kibum menggeleng. "Aku tidak akan ke rumah sakit kalau Wonnie tidak ke rumah sakit." Kata Kibum ngototot.

Siwon menarik nafas panjang. "Aku bilang Eunhyuk dulu." Kata Siwon, lalu keluar dari kamarnya.

Siwon masuk ke kamar 526 dan menemukan Eunhyuk sedang sendirian membaca buku. Suara gebyuran air terdengan di kamar mandi, pastilah Donghae sedang mandi.

Suara pintu yang dibuka membuat Eunhyuk menoleh. "Eh Si.. Ada apa dengan wajahmu?!" pekik Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk bergegas berdiri dan mengamati luka di wajah Siwon. "Lebam-lebam begini.. Bibirmu sobek.. Ada apa?"

"Keadaan Kibum tak jauh beda denganku." Kata Siwon datar.

"Kibum APA?!"

Eunhyuk bergegas keluar dari kamarnya. Siwon mengikuti Eunhyuk dengan langkah yang tertatih-tatih.

"Gyaaa! Kibummieeee! Kenapa dengan wajahmu?!" seru Eunhyuk.

"Aku dipukul hyung.." jawab Kibum.

"Siapa, siapa yang memukulmu?!"

"Kata Wonnie sih, namanya Onew."

"Onew? Sialan, aku akan mencarinya sekarang." Kata Eunhyuk geram.

Siwon memegang bahu Eunhyuk. "Jangan. Jonghyun sudah mencarinya, sebaiknya kita bawa Kibum ke rumah sakit sekolah. Dia perlu perawatan."

"Yaaaa! Aku hanya dipukul sekali dan ditendang sekali! Sedangkan Wonnie berkali-kali! Lihatlah muka Wonnie yang hancur tak berbentuk itu! Ketampanan Wonnie sudah tidak ada sama sekali! Ayo ke rumah sakit!" seru Kibum keras.

Pintu kamar terbuka dan masuklah Donghae.

"Hei, ada apa dengan wajah kalian berdua?" tanyanya heran.

"Berterima kasihlah kepada Onew." Kata Siwon datar.

Donghae mengernyitkan keningnya. "Onew? Onew kelas 2F? Dia yang memukul kalian? Atas dasar apa?!"

"Sudah, jangan tanya-tanya dulu. Kibum dan Siwon perlu ke rumah sakit sekolah sekarang. Donghae, tolong papah Siwon. Sepertinya kaki kanannya sakit, dia berjalan pincang." Kata Eunhyuk sambil membantu Kibum berdiri.

Donghae bergegas mengalungkan lengan Siwon ke lehernya sendiri. Dan kemudian mereka berempat pun menuju ke rumah sakit sekolah.

: ROOMMATE :

"Yeoboseyo? Bibi? Ini, aku hanya mau mengabarkan, Kibum ada di rumah sakit sekolah sekarang. Aduh Bibi, jangan keras-keras, sakit. Kibum dipukuli orang. Bibi akan kesini sekarang? Baiklah."

"Yeoboseyo? Bibi? Iya ini Donghae. Ini, Siwon dirawat di rumah sakit sekolah karena dipukuli orang. Keadaannya parah. Bibi cepat kesini ya? Baiklah."

Eunhyuk dan Donghae sama-sama menutup telepon. Eunhyuk menelepon Ibu Kibum dan Donghae menelepon Ibu Siwon.

Kibum tak apa-apa, hanya wajah yang memar dan bibirnya sobek. Sedangkan Siwon lebih parah lagi.

Siwon menatap nanar hasil rontgen yang ada di tangannya. Suster sekolah baru saja memberikan itu padanya. Tulang kaki kanannya retak. Untungnya tidak terlalu parah. Tapi karena tadi Siwon menggunakan kakinya untuk berjalan terlalu jauh dan menggendong beban yang berat, sakitnya pun menjadi lebih terasa dan lebih pedih.

"Kenapa Wonnie memaksakan diri menggendongku tadi? Wonnie sudah tahu kaki Wonnie sakit, tapi Wonnie tetap memaksa.." kata Kibum penuh penyesalan.

Siwon tersenyum pada Kibum yang terbaring di ranjang sebelahnya.

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa kok. Yang penting kau baik-baik saja.." kata Siwon lembut.

Hati Kibum tersentuh. Baru beberapa hari dia mengenal Siwon, tapi sudah dua kali Siwon menyelamatkan nyawanya. Siwon amat baik padanya. Bahkan Siwon rela terluka hanya untuk menyelamatkan dia.

"Wonnie.. Gomawo, jeongmal gomawo.." kata Kibum.

Eunhyuk yang duduk di sampingnya mengelus-elus rambut Kibum pelan. Pancaran kasih sayang terlihat dari matanya.

"Siwon, sungguh aku mewakili seluruh keluargaku sangat berterima kasih padamu. Kau sudah menyelamatkan Kibum. Gomawo, Siwon, jeongmal gomawo." Kata Eunhyuk tulus.

"Sudah menjadi kewajibanku kan? Bukankah kau memintaku menjaganya? Aku melakukannya dengan baik kan?"

"Kau melakukannya dengan baik, sangat baik, malah."

Pintu rumah sakit sekolah terbuka dan masuklah Key. Kentara sekali di wajahnya, dia khawatir.

"Kibum, Siwon, kalian tak apa?" tanya Key khawatir.

Kibum menggeleng. "Aku hanya luka di wajah saja. Tapi Wonnie kasihan, kaki kanannya retak."

Ekspresi penyesalan terlihat di wajah Key. "Siwon, sungguh aku minta maaf atas perlakuan Onew padamu."

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sih, antara Onew dan Kibum?" tanya Siwon ingin tahu.

Key menghela nafas. "Tadi aku sedang ngobrol dengan Onew, aku sempat bertanya kenapa wajahnya lebam. Kemudian seseorang menghampiri kami dan langsung marah-marah pada Onew. Dia bilang sesuatu tentang memukuli Kibum dan Siwon. Orang itu lalu pergi, masih marah-marah sih. Dia bilang akan pergi melaporkannya ke guru. Lalu aku meminta penjelasan pada Onew dan dia bilang dia memukuli Kibum hanya karena dia cemburu Kibum ngobrol denganku tadi waktu di perpustakaan." Jelas Key.

"Kenapa dia harus cemburu? Dia bukan siapa-siapamu kan?" tanya Kibum.

"Yah, dia sudah lama naksir padaku. Tapi benar deh, aku tidak suka padanya. Dan aku sudah bilang padanya agar tidak menganggumu lagi." Kata Key sungguh-sungguh.

"Key, sampaikan ucapan terima kasihku padanya. Karenanya, wajahku hancur dan aku tidak tampan lagi." Kata Siwon datar.

"Siwon, jeongmal mianhae, jeongmal mianhae." Kata Key.

Siwon tersenyum tipis. "Jangan lupa, sampaikan juga padanya, terima kasih karena membuat kaki kananku retak."

Ekspresi wajah Key berubah. "Sebagai permintaan maafku, aku akan membantumu berjalan, Siwon! Jika kau memakai kursi roda, aku akan mendorongnya! Jika kau memakai kruk, aku akan memegangimu dan menjagamu!" kata Key sungguh-sungguh.

Siwon tertawa. "Key, kau tidak punya salah apa-apa padaku. Jangan merendahkan dirimu dengan cara seperti itu. Kau tidak pelru minta maaf padaku."

"Tapi tetap saja, gara-gara aku, kalian berdua jadi seperti ini."

Pintu rumah sakit terbuka lagi. Jonghyun masuk, tangan kanannya menenteng ponsel.

"Aku mencari kalian di kamar tapi teman-teman bilang kalian ada disini! Aku sudah telepon Bibi dan dia sedang dalam perjalanan kemari!" seru Jonghyun.

"Aku sudah menelepon Bibi tadi." Balas Eunhyuk.

"Bibi kesini bersama Paman. Jadi, bersiaplah Kibum." Kata Jonghyun.

Kibum mengangguk lesu. "Jonghyun hyung, Eunhyuk hyung, aku tahu Ibu akan menarikku pulang ke rumah kalau dia melihatku seperti ini. Tapi aku tidak ingin pulang. Aku suka disini. Aku bahagia bersama Siwon, aku juga baru saja berteman dengan Key. Donghae juga baik padaku. Aku tidak ingin pulang, aku ingin ada disini. Bantu aku menyakinkan Ibu, tolong.. Jebal.." pinta Kibum.

Jonghyun menghela nafas panjang. "Kau tahu kami akan selalu membantumu, Kibum.."

Pintu rumah sakit terbuka. Seorang wanita menghambur masuk, diikuti seorang laki-laki di belakangnya.

"Kibum!" pekik wanita itu tertahan.

Langkahnya semakin cepat dan akhirnya sampai di samping Kibum.

"Ibu, aku tidak apa-apa.." kata Kibum.

"Lihatlah wajahmu! Lebam seperti ini? Dan bibirmu juga sobek? Oh Kibum, memang tempat paling baik untukmu adalah rumah!" seru Ibu Kibum.

Kibum menggeleng cepat. "Tidak mau! Aku mau tetap ada disini! Disini ada Jonghyung hyung, Eunhyuk hyung, Siwon, Key, dan Donghae! Aku tidak mau pulang!" seru Kibum.

"Tidak! Kau harus pulang! Ibu sudah bilang, kau paling baik ada di rumah!" seru Ibu Kibum ngotot.

Laki-laki yang bisa dipastikan adalah Ayah Kibum, menepuk pundak Ibu Kibum.

"Teukie, chagi, jangan paksa Kibum. Berkelahi adalah hal biasa bagi anak laki-laki.." katanya membujuk.

"Biasa? Ini anak kita! Anak kita satu-satunya! Aku sudah menjaganya sepenuh hatiku dan sekarang saat dia terpisah dariku, dia jadi seperti ini?!" seru Ibu Kibum emosi.

"Bukan begitu, chagi. Aku sudah berkali-kali menjelaskan padamu, tapi kau tak mau mengerti."

"Sudah! Pokoknya Kibum harus pulang!"

"AKU TIDAK MAU PULANG!" seru Kibum keras.

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu terdiam.

"Aku sudah bilang aku TIDAK MAU PULANG! Aku punya Jonghyun hyung, Eunhyuk hyung, Wonnie, Key, dan Donghae. Aku akan baik-baik saja disini! Luka-lukaku ini hanya hasil dari sebuah kesalahpahaman!" seru Kibum.

"Tapi.." Ibu Kibum masih berusaha.

"Ibu, aku sudah mengatakannya baik-baik. Jika Ibu masih tidak mau dengar, apa aku harus mengatakannya dengan kasar? Aku lelah, Bu.."

Ayah Kibum maju dan membelai rambut putra kesayangannya.

"Kau akan tetap disini Kibum, Ayah berjanji."

Kibum tersenyum. "Gomawo, Ayah.."

Sekali lagi pintu rumah sakit terbuka. Kali ini masuklah Ibu Siwon, Ayah Siwon, beserta Kyuhyun.

"Siwon!" seru Ibunya.

Ibu Siwon bergegas menghampiri Siwon. "Kaki kananmu retak, Sayang? Kita ke rumah sakit ya sekarang? Agar kau bisa operasi, ya Sayang?"

Kyuhyun memeluk kakaknya. "Hyung.. Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini? Lihat wajahmu dan kakimu.." kata Kyuhyun sedih.

Ayah Siwon, sebaliknya malah diam saja. Dia menatap anaknya dengan ekspresi yang sulit ditebak.

"Ayah, ada apa?" tanya Siwon.

"Seharusnya Ayah yang tanya, ada apa denganmu Siwon? Ayah tahu kau bukan tipe anak yang suka memukul tanpa alasan. Ada apa?" tanya Ayah Siwon.

"Aku menolong Kibum, dia dipukuli Onew." Jawab Siwon cepat.

Ibu Kibum terpekik. "Demi menolong anakku, wajahmu lebam dan kaki kananmu retak? Terima kasih, nak.. Terima kasih.." kata Ibu Kibum sambil mendekati Siwon.

Siwon tersenyum. "Sudah menjadi kewajibanku, Bibi.."

"Siwon, ayo ke rumah sakit nak. Kita periksakan kakimu, lalu kita operasi secepatnya ya? Ayo Sayang.." kata Ibu Siwon.

Siwon menoleh ke arah Kibum. "Maafkan aku Kibum, tapi sepertinya kau harus bermalam disini sendirian."

.

.

To Be Continued...

.

.

Add WANJEONHAN KSHOP ya! Online Shop baru author! Sedang merambah barang baru!


	6. Chapter 6

ROOMMATE

Disclaimer : Belong to SM, God, and theirselves :D This story is mine.

Author : Lee Rae Ra / Iqlima

Genre : General, Romance

Rate : T

Length : Sequel

Summary : Kehidupan Jung Siwon, seorang pemuda yang tegas namun berhati lembut, di sekolah asramanya, dengan teman sekamarnya yang baru Kim Kibum yang sangat polos. RnR? Add Wanjeonhan KShop, online shop baru author ^^

ROOMMATE

Siwon termenung diam di kamarnya. Orang tuanya memesankan kamar VIP untuknya karena mereka ingin Siwon mendapatkan kenyamanan yang maksimal.

Siwon akan masuk kamar operasi sejam lagi. Saat ini orang tuanya sedang mengurusi administrasi, jadi Siwon hanya berdua di kamar bersama Kyuhyun.

"Hyung, noona titip salam. Katanya semoga operasinya sukses. noona sedang ada tugas, jadi tidak bisa kesini. Tapi katanya dia akan berusaha datang." Kata Kyuhyun setelah membaca pesan dari Sungmin.

Siwon menggigit sebuah apel. "Bilang pada noona, kumohon dia datang. Aku butuh noona. Seharusnya Sabtu besok aku ketemuan dengan noona, tapi karena sakit, aku jadi tidak bisa. Bilang pada noona, kumohon, datang." Pinta Siwon.

"Untuk apa kau mau ketemuan dengan noona?" tanya Kyuhyun curiga.

"Ya! Apa adik bertemu dengan kakaknya itu hal yang aneh?"  
Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Tapi, kau terlihat mencurigakan.."

Siwon melempar kepala Kyuhyun dengan anggur.

"Yaa! Hyung! Kau ini kenapa sih?! Anggur itu untuk dimakan bukan untuk dilempar!" seru Kyuhyun kesal.

Siwon nyengir. "Hei, kenapa kau marah-marah padaku? Aku mau operasi sejam lagi. Kalau nanti kakiku tidak bisa sembuh, bagaimana?" tanya Siwon menggoda.

Ruat wajah Kyuhyun berubah. "Yaa.. Hyung jangan begitu. Kaki hyung kan cuma retak, pasti bisa sembuh kok.."

"Tapi kalau tidak?" goda Siwon lagi.

"Yaaa! Hyung! Pokoknya kaki hyung harus sembuh! Pokoknya waktu liburan nanti hyung harus sudah sembuh! Kan tidak seru kalau aku main basket sendirian.. Kalau sama noona, dia kan tidak bisa main basket!"

Siwon nyengir lagi. "Hahaha! Aku tenang saja, kakakmu ini kan super, pasti aku akan cept sembuh!" katanya sambil mengacak-acak rambut Kyuhyun.

"Hyung, noona nih." Kata Kyuhyun sambil menyerahkan ponselnya pada Siwon.

Siwon menerima ponsel Kyuhyun. "Annyeong, noona.."

_"Kyaa! Siwon bagaimana keadaanmu? Sungguh, noona sangat ingin kesana! Tapi noona sedang tugas lapangan! noona sedang berusaha untuk kabur agar bisa mendampingimu operasi! Kyaaaa noona sangat khawatir!"_

"noona, rileks, rileks. noona, datang kesini ya, aku mohon." Pinta Siwon.

"noona usahakan, kau yang sabar ya, noona akan kesana jika bisa. Sudah ya, noona mau berusaha kabur lagi. Bye, Siwon!"

Siwon mengembalikan ponsel Kyuhyun pada yang punya. Pintu kamar terbuka dan masuklah orang tua Siwon.

"Hai, Ayah, Ibu.." sapa Siwon sambil tersenyum.

"Hai sayang, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Ibunya.

"So far so good, hmm.." balas Siwon.

Ayahnya mengelus rambut Siwon. "Hei Siwon, sebenarnya kau ada hubungan apa dengan Kibum?" tanya Ayahnya.

Siwon terbelalak. "Mengapa Ayah bertanya seperti itu?"

"Kangin. Dia itu sahabatku sejak SD. Aku tadi sangat terkejut melihatnya karena aku jarang bertemu dengannya, kecuali saat kami berkerja sama dalam bisnis. Aku mau ngobrol dengannya tapi karena kita harus cepat ke rumah sakit jadi ya tidak sempat. Aku tahu dari tatapan matamu padanya. Aku sudah sangat berpengalaman dalam hal ini, kau tahu."

Wajah Siwon bersemu merah. Kyuhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak sedangkan Ibunya hanya tersenyum.

"Waaa, ternyata hyung suka sama Kibum hyung ya? Dia manis juga sih hyung, boleh juga.." goda Kyuhyun.

"Gyaaa! Anak kecil! Diam!" seru Siwon kesal.

Kyuhyun tertawa lagi. "Huahahahaha! Hyung pasti cemburu ya?! Hahaha, tenang saja hyung, aku tidak akan merebutnya. Dia lebih cocok denganmu."

Siwon cemberut. "Ah, diamlah!"

: ROOMMATE :

"Makan malam datang.." kata suster sekolah.

Kibum yang sedang asyik ngobrol bersama Key pun mendongak. Suster sekolah meletakkan nampan di meja.

"Wah, asyik! Lalu Key, kau makan apa?"

"Aku akan ke ruang makan sekarang. Kau sendirian bisa?" tanya Key.

Kibum menggeleng. "Aku tidak suka sendirian. Kau disini saja, kita bisa makan berdua. Lihat, porsinya banyak!"

Key tertawa kecil. "Makanku banyak, Kibum. Kurang jika segitu. Aku ke ruang makan saja, nanti aku kembali lagi."

Kibum menggeleng kuat. "Jika Key tidak makan disini, aku juga tidak akan makan. Aku tidak suka sendirian."

"Kau tidak akan sendirian!"

Kibum dan Key sama-sama menoleh ke arah pintu masuk. Jonghyun masuk sambil menenteng sebuah bungkusan.

"Aku sudah bawa makanan untuk aku dan Key, jadi kita bisa makan bertiga dan kau tidak perlu sendirian."

Kibum tersenyum senang. "Yaaa! Gomawo hyung!" seru Kibum senang.

Jonghyun duduk di samping Key. Jonghyun mengeluarkan kotak makanan dari plastik dan memberikannya pada Key.

"Kamsahamnida.." kata Key sambil menerima kotak makanan yang diberikan Jonghyun padanya.

"Tidak usah begitu formal lah." Kata Jonghyun sambil membuka kotak makanannya sendiri.

Jonghyun mengambilkan nampan makan Kibum dan memberikannya pada Kibum.

"Gomawo hyung.. Eunhyuk hyung mana? Kenapa dia tidak datang?"

"Eunhyuk bersama Donghae. Kau tahu kan Eunhyuk itu sangat pintar dalam dance? Nah, tadi dia langsung diterima. Klub dance akan ikut lomba seminggu lagi. Dan tadi salah seorang anggota mereka cidera, yang ada di pojok itu, lihat? Jadilah Eunhyuk menggantikannya dan dia harus berlatih." Jelas Jonghyun.

"Eunhyuk hyung kan hebat sekali, dia pasti bisa menang." Kata Kibum.

"Klub dance sekolah kita hebat sekali. Jika ditambah Eunhyuk, pasti bisa menang lagi." Komentar Key.

"Kalau kau ikut ekskul apa?" tanya Jonghyun pada Key.

Key menelan makanannya. "Aku tergabung dalam klub fashion. Tugas kami yaitu mengatur fashion untuk semua klub di sekolah. Misalnya, jika klub drama akan tampil, kami yang mengurus kostumnya. Klub dance juga begitu. Pokoknya semua klub yang butuh kostum, tentang fashion deh, kami klub fashion akan selalu siap sedia." Jelas Key.

"Waw! Kau hebat! Kau desainer ya?" tanya Jonghyun.

Key tersenyum. "Jangan salah mengartikan ya. Klub fashion tidak hanya terdiri dari desainer. Kami juga punya orang untuk menjahit semua baju. Ada juga yang tugasnya khusus bagian aksesoris. Pokoknya semua yang berhubungan dengan fashion."

"Lalu kau masuk yang mana?" tanya Jonghyun lagi.

"Aku di bagian desain."

"Lah! Kau ini bagaimana sih! Tadi kan aku sudah tanya apa kau itu desainer, tapi malah kau bilang aku salah mengartikan!" protes Jonghyun.

"Maaf, maaf.." kata Key.

"Key, bagaimana dengan Onew?" tanya Kibum tiba-tiba.

Key terdiam. "Tadi setelah Siwon pergi, aku menemuinya. Dia bilang dia sangat menyesal dan akan meminta maaf padamu dan Siwon. Mungkin dia akan datang nanti." Jelas Key.

"Aku ingin berterima kasih padanya." Kata Kibum.

Jonghyun dan Key terkejut.

"Dia membuatmu seperti ini dan kau malah mau berterima kasih padanya?! Apa kau sudah gila?" seru Jonghyun.

Kibum menggeleng. "Aniya.. Bukan seperti itu hyung. Saat itu, dia memakiku. Bahwa aku pengecut, bahwa aku lemah, pokoknya yang jelek-jelek deh. Saat itu juga aku tersadar. Karena seumur hidupku aku selalu berada dalam kungkungan Ibuku, itu menjadikanku lelaki yang lemah. Dan aku bertekad agar aku harus berubah hyung. Aku tidak ingin menjadi lemah selamanya." Kata Kibum sungguh-sungguh.

"Bagus! Aku akan membantumu, tentu saja!" seru Jonghyun senang.

Terdengar bunyi ringtone. Ternyata ponsel Key yang berbunyi. Key mengambil ponselnya dan membaca pesan yang masuk.

"Hei, masalah ini sudah sampai ke telinga komite sekolah. Komite akan melakukan sidang pada Onew. Kibum dan Siwon juga harus datang sebagai korban." Kata Key.

"Bagus kalau begitu. Dia akan merasakan pembalasannya karena telah melukai Kibum dan Siwon." Kata Jonghyun berpuas diri.

"Aku tidak khawatir masalah Onew, dia bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri. Yang kutakutkan adalah Ayahnya."

Jonghyun menelan makanannya. "Urusan dia sendiri. Kenapa kau jadi takut?"

"Kau tahu Sparkle?" tanya Key.

Kibum dan Jonghyun mengangguk.

"Itu majalah yang selalu dibaca Ibu kalau di rumah. Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Kibum.

"Sparkle milik Ayah Onew. Onew anak laki-laki satu-satunya, dan dia sudah ditekankan bahwa dia akan mewarisi Sparkle. Jadi, jika Onew terkena masalah, sudah pasti dia akan habis di tangan Ayahnya. Dulu, dia pernah terlibat perkelahian juga, dan aku tidak melihatnya selama beberapa hari. Saat dia kembali, tubuhnya penuh luka." Jelas Key prihatin.

Kibum menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Jonghyun menjatuhkan sendoknya.

"Ayahnya memukulinya?" tanya Kibum tidak percaya.

"Ayahnya sangat tegas. Makanya, aku sangat takut saat tahu Onew memukuli kalian. Aku.. Aku tidak bisa melihat Onew terluka lagi." Kata Key.

"Kau tidak bisa melihat Onew terluka lagi? Kau pacarnya ya?" tanya Jonghyun curiga.

Key menggeleng lemah.

"Tapi jika seperti itu, berarti kau dekat dengan Onew? Kenapa kemarin itu kau bilang kalau kau tidak punya teman sama sekali?" tanya Kibum.

Key tersenyum tipis. "Aku masuk klub fashion dan menjadi desainer karena hanya pekerjaan itulah yang bisa membuatku sendirian. Kau tahu kan, aku selalu menarik diri dari pergaulan? Tapi Onew datang padaku, dia menawarkan sebuah persahabatan. Aku menolaknya karena aku tahu, Onew akan ikut terkucilkan juga bila dia dekat denganku. Citra yang sudah dibangunnya dengan susah payah akan jatuh. Sejak saat itu, aku selalu memperhatikan Onew. Aku mencari tahu semua tentang dia, dan itulah yang aku dapat. Dia kasihan sekali.." Jelas Key miris.

"Kau menolak tawaran dari Onew, tapi mengapa kau menerima tawaranku?" tanya Kibum.

"Kau berbeda, Kibum. Aku melihatmu sebagai orang yang sama. Selalu sendirian dan tidak punya teman."

Kibum tersenyum. "Ah, lupakan. Sekarang kan kita sudah berteman, jadi kau tidak sendirian lagi. Dan sudah, lupakan Onew dulu." Kata Kibum ceria.

"Hey Bummie, kau tidak menelepon Siwon? Dia kan mau operasi. Tadi waktu aku telepon dia bilang sejam lagi. Kalau sekarang, tinggal dua puluh menit lagi." Kata Jonghyun.

Kibum mengambil ponselnya. "Mana? Minta nomornya Wonnie dong." Pinta Kibum.

"Dia sudah menjadi teman sekamarmu selama seminggu dan kau bahkan belum punya nomornya?" tanya Jonghyun tidak percaya.

Kibum nyengir. "Aku lupa. Sudah, sini, bacakan nomor Wonnie!"

Jonghyun pun membacakan nomor Siwon. Setelah menyimpan nomor Siwon, Kibum segera meneleponnya.

_"Yeoboseyo.."_

"Gyaaa! Wonnie bagaimana keadaanmu?" seru Kibum langsung.

_"Aku baik saja kok. Aku akan masuk kira-kira lima belas menit lagi. Bagaimana keadaanmu?"_

"Aku akan keluar dari rumah sakit sekolah besok. Aku.. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau aku harus ada di kamar sendirian besok. Aku takut."

_"Kau kan bisa ditemani Key, Eunhyuk, Jonghyun, atau Donghae."_

"Tapi aku sudah terbiasa bersama Wonnie.. Rasanya aneh jika tidak ada Wonnie.."

_"Hahaha, aku akan kembali secepatnya, oke? Wah, perawat sudah datang. Aku harus segera pergi, aku mau masuk ruang operasi."_

"Wonnie! Wonnie pasti bisa, semangat ya! Hwaiting!"

_"Doakan aku ya Kibum. Bye.."_

Kibum menutup teleponnya. Dia memandangi layar ponselnya.

"Hei, ada apa?" tanya Jonghyun.

"Dia akan operasi. Kita doakan ya, semoga Wonnie cepat sembuh.."

: ROOMMATE :

Seorang gadis berlari memasuki Seoul Hospital. Dia mengenakan jas laboratorium dan menenteng sebuah tas besar. Dia mendekati resepsionis.

"Jung Siwon, kamar mana?" tanya gadis itu, Sungmin.

"Tunggu sebentar, nona."

Sungmin menunggu dengan tidak sabar. "Cepat sedikit."

"Jung Siwon, di kamar VIP 6 nona. Lurus terus belok kanan." Jelas resepsionis.

"Kamsahamnida!"

Sungmin berlari lagi, menyusuri arah yang telah diberikan resepsionis kepadanya. Akhirnya dia sampai di kamar VIP 6. Sungmin masuk, tapi kamar itu kosong.

Sungmin keluar dan menemukan seorang suster yang baru saja keluar dari kamar sebelah.

"Jung Siwon, VIP 6, dimana dia?" tanya Sungmin cepat.

"Dia baru saja dibawa ke ruang operasi."

"Dimana ruang operasinya?"

"Keluar dari lorong ini belok kanan, lalu belok kanan lagi. Lurus terus dan kau akan menemukan ruang operasi."

"Kamsamnida!"

Sekali lagi Sungmin berlari. Rambut panjangnya berkibar, begitu pula jas laboratorium yang dipakainya.

"Kyu!" seru Sungmin begitu melihat adiknya.

Kyuhyun menoleh. "Noona!"

Kyuhyun segera berlari memeluk Sungmin.

"Bagaimana keadaan Siwon?" tanya Sungmin langsung.

"Ya masih seperti tadi. Kaki kanannya retak dan sekarang sedang dioperasi." Kata Kyuhyun.

Sungmin beralih ke arah orang tuanya. "Ibu, dia akan baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Sungmin khawatir.

Ibunya mengangguk. "Tulang kaki kanan adikmu itu hanya retak, pasti bisa sembuh kok. Kau tenang saja ya."

"Katanya kau sedang tugas lapangan, kenapa bisa kesini?" tanya Ayahnya.

Sungmin menunduk menatap dirinya yang masih mengenakan jas laboratorium.

"Yah, tadi habis menerima telepon dari Kyuhyun, ketua kelompok menyuruh kami kembali ke sekolah untuk mengerjakan tugas selanjutnya di laboratorium. Baru lima menit di laboratorium, aku kabur kesini." Jelas Sungmin.

"Kau naik mobil sendiri?" tanya Ayahnya lagi.

"Ne. Kalau tidak naik mobil, aku naik apa?"

"Aku bisa asumsikan kau mengebut."

Sungmin nyengir. "Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat Siwon, jadi aku ngebut saja agar aku cepat sampai."

Ayahnya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Ayah sudah berkali-kali bilang jangan pernah ngebut."

"Mianhae, Ayah. Aku janji tidak akan kuulangi lagi."

: ROOMMATE :

"Hahahaha! Lucu sekali!" seru Kibum sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Di sampingnya, Key pun ikut tertawa. Mereka berdua sedang menonton film komedi di kamar Kibum. Baru saja sekolah selesai, jadi Key menemani Kibum.

"Tok tok tok." Terdengar suara pintu diketuk.

Key bangkit berdiri dan membuka pintu. Salah seorang petugas sekolah berdiri di depan pintu.

"Surat untuk Kim Kibum." Kata petugas itu sambil mengulurkan dua buah amplop.

"Kamsahamnida. Surat untuk Jung Siwon mana?"

"Untuk Jung Siwon langsung dikirim ke rumah sakit. Saya permisi dulu."

Petugas itu pergi dan Key menutup pintu.

"Surat, dari komite. Pasti tentang sidang." Kata Key, memberikan surat Kibum.

Kibum membuka amplop dan membaca suratnya. "Disebutkan, sidangnya besok dan orang tua harus hadir."

"Besok? Tapi Siwon tidak mungkin bisa datang kan?" tanya Key terkejut.

"Tapi disini dituliskan wajib."

Key mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Ayah, aku bisa jelaskan!" seru sebuah suara keras di luar.

Key menggigit bibirnya.

"Ada apa Key?" tanya Kibum heran.

"Itu suara Onew.."

Kibum bangkit dari duduknya dan membuka jendelanya. Benar saja, Onew sedang bersandar ke balkon. Ponsel menempel di telinganya. Key berdiri di samping Kibum, ikut mengintip.

"Ayah, benar, aku bisa jelaskan. Tolong Ayah, tolong. Jangan lagi Ayah, kumohon.. Aku sudah capek dipukuli terus. Aku tahu aku salah, tapi kumohon.. Ayah! Ayah!"

Key menatap Kibum. "Apa kubilang.."

.

.

To Be Continued...

.

.

Add WANJEONHAN KSHOP ya! Online shop baru author!

Itu udah author revisi, iya ya kenapa author nulisnya unnie -_- how fool i am -_-

Sumpah, ini udah kedua kalinya re post chapter ini. Yang pertama karena unnie itu, dan setelah yang unnie dibenerin, malah aku nge post waiting bzzzz... -_-

MAAFKAN KELALAIAN AUTHOR!

.

.

Add Facebook WANJEONHAN KSHOP yuk, baru aja upload baju-baju lucu import {}


	7. Chapter 7

ROOMMATE

Disclaimer : Belong to SM, God, and theirselves :D This story is mine.

Author : Lee Rae Ra / Iqlima

Genre : General, Romance

Rate : T

Length : Sequel

Summary : Kehidupan Jung Siwon, seorang pemuda yang tegas namun berhati lembut, di sekolah asramanya, dengan teman sekamarnya yang baru Kim Kibum yang sangat polos. RnR? Add Wanjeonhan KShop, online shop baru author ^^

A/N : Sungguh author sangat kecewa ketika tahu fanfic ini dihapus FFn. Kehilangan semua review, kehilangan semua favorite, kehilangan semua following.. Ya sudahlah, author hanya bisa repost..

ROOMMATE

"Itu tadi Onew kenapa?" tanya Kibum setelah Onew pergi.

"Kau dengar sendiri kan, tadi dia bicara apa. Dia sedang bicara dengan Ayahnya. Dan dari perkataannya tadi, kutebak Ayahnya sudah bilang kalau Onew akan dipukuli lagi.." kata Key sedih, air mata jatuh dari wajahnya. Dia jatuh terduduk di lantai.

"Key, uljima.." Kibum menghapus air mata dari wajah Key dengan jari-jari tangannya.

"Aku.. aku tidak bisa melihat Onew tersiksa lagi Kibum.. Sudah berkali-kali aku melihatnya babak belur. Bahkan dia kerap dipukuli walau karena hanya masalah sepele.. Aku tidak bisa melihat Onew terluka lagi, aku tidak bisa.." kata Key parau.

Kibum menarik Key dalam pelukannya. Kibum mengelus-elus punggung Key, menenangkan Key yang masih menangis.

Pintu kamar terbuka dan Jonghyun masuk. Jonghyun kelihatan terkejut melihat Key sedang menangis dan dipeluk oleh Kibum.

"Key.. Key kau kenapa?" tanya Jonghyun khawatir.

"Aku tidak bisa.. Aku tidak bisa melihatnya terluka lagi.. Aku tidak bisa.. Aku tidak rela..." tangis Key.

"Ssst.. Uljima.. Kita akan bantu Onew agar Ayahnya tidak memukulnya lagi. Kita akan bantu Onew.." kata Kibum.

Jonghyun masih kebingungan. "Kalian membicarakan Onew? Memang ada apa dengan dia?"

Kibum memukul pelan kepala Jonghyung. "Hyung pabo. Sudah, diam saja! Aku mau telepon Siwon dulu!"

: ROOMMATE :

"Sudah datang hyung!" seru Kyuhyun.

Siwon menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan adiknya. Kyuhyun berlari keluar dari kamar Siwon. Kemudian dia kembali lagi, mendorong sebuah kursi roda baru dan membawa sepucuk surat.

"Surat apa, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin, mendongakkan kepala dari buku yang sedang dibacanya.

"Baru saja ada yang mengantarkan. Dari sekolah hyung. Nih." Kata Kyuhyun sambil memberikan surat itu pada Siwon.

Siwon yang penasaran segera membuka amplop itu dan mulai membaca isinya.

"Aku diminta hadir dalam sidang besok. Onew akan disidang karena perlakuannya padaku." Kata Siwon.

"Onew?" tanya Sungmin.

Siwon mengangguk. "Ne, yang memukulku itu namanya Onew."

"Apakah nama aslinya Lee Jinki?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Kok noona tahu?" tanya Siwon heran.

"Ya, tentu saja aku tahu dia. Dia kan adiknya temanku." Jawab Sungmin.

"Nugu?" tanya Siwon lagi.

"Sunny? Tahu dia kan?"

Siwon mengerutkan keningnya. "Sunny noona? Bukankah dia yang rambutnya pendek itu? Yang Ayahnya pemilik Sparkle kan?"

Sungmin menjentikkan jarinya. "Tepat! Kau mau tahu sesuatu tentang Onew? Tapi ini rahasia.."

"Apa?" tanya Siwon dan Kyuhyun bersamaan.

Siwon menjitak kepala Kyuhyun. "Ya! Kenapa kau mau tahu? Kau bahkan belum pernah bertemu dengan Onew!"

"Yaaa! Lalu kenapa?! Aku kan juga ingin tahu! Aku juga ingin tahu bagaimana profil orang yang memukuli kakakku!" seru Kyuhyun tak mau kalah.

"Kalian berdua diamlah. Mau dengar tidak?"

"Ne!" seru Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menutup buku yang dibacanya. "Onew adalah anak laki-laki satu-satunya dalam keluarganya. Tiga kakaknya perempuan semua. Maka dari itu sejak lahir dia ditekankan bahwa dia harus mewarisi Sparkle."

"Tapi kan Sparkle majalah wanita!" sela Kyuhyun.

"Diam! Jangan memotongku!" seru Sungmin sambil menatap Kyuhyun tajam.

Kyuhyun pun diam.

"Ibunya dan ketiga kakaknya sudah berusaha membujuk Ayahnya agar tidak terlalu keras pada Onew, tapi dasar Ayahnya itu kepala batu, ya tidak bergeming. Memang tidak masuk akal. Ayahnya punya tiga anak perempuan yang sama-sama berbakat dalam bidang majalahnya itu, tapi dia malah menekankan bahwa Onew yang harus meneruskan Sparkle, padahal Onew sama sekali tidak tertarik pada yang seperti itu. Onew suka bernyanyi. Kalian harus dengar suaranya, bagus sekali." Sungmin menghela nafas.

"Kurasa suaraku lebih bagus." Potong Kyuhyun.

"Kau bisa diam tidak?!" seru Sungmin kesal.

Siwon nyengir dan Kyuhyun cemberut.

"Karena itulah, Ayahnya memastikan pendidikan Onew sesuai dengan apa yang diinginkannya sendiri. Ayahnya selalu mengawasi Onew. Dan jika Onew melakukan kesalahan, Ayahnya akan memukulinya."

"MWO?" seru Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

"Sudah berkali-kali aku melihat Onew babak belur. Berkali-kali pula Sunny curhat sambil menangis padaku. Dia tidak tega melihat adiknya diperlakukan seperti itu. Dia selalu bilang, bahwa kedua kakaknya Taeyeon dan Jessica juga dia bisa meneruskan Sparkle. Tapi Ayahnya tidak pernah mau dengar dan malah menyuruh mereka sekolah dengan benar." Sungmin menghela nafas panjang lagi.

"Pernah suatu hari, saat aku sedang berjalan-jalan bersama Sunny dan kedua kakaknya – aku juga akrab dengan kedua kakaknya karena mereka sering membantuku di tugas kuliahku – kami melihat Onew duduk sendirian di sebuah kafe, berusaha mengobati lukanya sendirian. Spontan Jessica unnie menjerit, padahal suaranya tinggi sekali. Jessica langsung berlari masuk ke dalam kafe. Sedangkan Taeyeon unnie dan Sunny berdiri dengan pandangan hampa. Akhirnya aku menuntun mereka dan kami masuk ke dalam kafe. Jessica unnie menangis sambil memeluk Onew. Aku duduk di salah satu meja, sedangkan Taeyeon unnie dan Sunny menghampiri Onew dan Jessica, dan mereka malah sibuk bertangis-tangisan. Sedangkan Onew, dia memeluk mereka bertiga satu per satu dan meyakinkan mereka bahwa dia akan baik-baik saja. Aku menangis menyaksikannya, aku tidak tega." Kata Sungmin mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Ayahnya jahat sekali.." kata Kyuhyun prihatin.

"Tapi kata noona, jika dia melakukan kesalahan sedikit saja, dia akan dipukuli Ayahnya. Di surat ini disebutkan harus hadir dengan orang tua. Jadi Onew.."

"Akan dipukuli Ayahnya lagi." Lanjut Sungmin.

"ANDWAE!" seru Siwon keras.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun terkejut mendengar teriakan Siwon.

"Walaupun dia telah memukuliku dan Kibum, aku tahu alasannya dan aku bisa mengerti. Jika kita mencintai seseorang tapi orang itu tidak menganggap kita ada, rasanya sakit sekali. Dan wajar jika Onew cemburu pada Kibum. Kuakui dia terlalu berlebihan dengan memukuli Kibum, tapi itu adalah refleks yang wajar untuk melindungi orang yang dicintainya. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Onew dipukuli Ayahnya lagi! Aku akan membelanya! Kyu, ambilkan ponselku! Aku harus memberitahu Kibum!" seru Siwon berapi-api.

Kyuhyun mengambil ponsel Siwon. "Lah, ini ada telepon dari Kibum hyung." Kata Kyuhyun, menatap layar ponsel Siwon yang bertuliskan "Kibum calling".

Siwon segera merebut ponselnya dari tangan Kyuhyun dan mengangkat telepon dari Kibum.

"Kibum!" seru Siwon langsung.

_ "Wonnie! Gawat, besok pokoknya kita harus membela Onew ya! Jangan sampai dia dipukuli Ayahnya! Kan kasihan dia.."_

"Hei, kau sudah tahu?"

_"Tentu saja! Key memberitahuku. Kau juga sudah tahu?"_

"Tentu saja! Sungmin noona memberitahuku. Pokoknya besok, kita bela Onew. Aku tidak mau dia dipukuli Ayahnya lagi. Cerita Sungmin noona membuatku miris."

_"Baiklah Wonnie! Bagaimana operasimu? Maaf kemarin belum sempat tanya, aku sibuk dengan Key dan Jonghyun hyung.."_

"Baik. Aku akan datang ke sidang besok. Sudah dulu ya, perawatnya sudah datang mau memeriksa kondisiku. Bye."

Siwon mematikan teleponnya. "Kibum sudah tahu. Dan tugas kami besok hanyalah membela Onew.."

: ROOMMATE :

Pagi-pagi, Ibu Siwon sudah datang ke rumah sakit. Mereka berdua akan menghadiri sidang. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun ingin ikut, tapi dia sudah tidak masuk sekolah dua hari dan dia harus masuk sekolah hari ini. Sungmin ikut, karena Sunny dan kedua kakaknya juga akan ikut menghadiri sidang.

Sungmin membantu Siwon duduk di atas kursi roda. Tentu saja sangat susah karena kaki kanan Siwon habis dioperasi dan rasanya menyakitkan.

"Aw, noona.. Appo.." kata Siwon.

"Oh, mianhae, mianhae!" seru Sungmin panik.

"Kau ini malah membuatnya semakin sakit saja, Sungmin. Katanya calon dokter, tapi cuma membantu adikmu naik ke kursi roda saja kau tidak bisa?" kata Ibunya, kesal melihat Siwon yang sepertinya sangat kesakitan dibantu oleh Sungmin.

Sungmin menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Hehehe.. Mianhae Ibu."

Ibunya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Jangan minta maaf padaku, minta maaf pada adikmu. Sudah, ayo cepat berangkat. Pak Shin sudah menunggu di luar."

Sungmin mendorong kursi roda Siwon keluar. Mereka bertiga menyusuri lorong-lorong rumah sakit yang sudah ramai.

"Bagaimana dengan kakak-kakak Onew, noona?" tanya Siwon.

"Aku tadi telepon Sunny, Ayahnya sudah marah-marah di rumah. Dan seperti biasa, Jessica menangis." Jelas Sungmin.

Siwon menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Semoga saja kita bisa membantu Onew ya noona.. Aku tidak ingin melihatnya dipukuli lagi."

"Semoga."

: ROOMMATE :

Suara teriakan yang seru sekali terdengar dari kamar nomor 525. Rupanya Kibum dan Key sedang sibuk bertanding PlayStation. Mereka berdua sudah rapi, tentu saja karena mereka akan menghadiri sidang.

Pintu kamar diketuk dan Key bangkit untuk membuka pintu.

"Annyeonghaseyo." Sapa Key yang langsung membungkukkan badannya karena melihat orang tua Kibum berdiri di depan pintu.

"Annyeong." Balas kedua orang tua Kibum.

"Ibu!" seru Kibum.

Kibum langsung melompat berdiri dan memeluk Ibu serta Ayahnya bergantian.

"Duduk, Bu, Yah.." kata Kibum.

Ibu dan Ayah Kibum langsung duduk di dua buah kursi yang ada di depan meja.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, nak?" tanya Ayahnya.

Kibum menoleh menatap Key. "Aku baik dan aku sangat gembira ada disini. Key selalu menemaniku."

Ibu Kibum menatap Key. "Benarkah? Annyeong, Key.."

"Annyeong, Bibi.." balas Key sopan.

"Kau tinggal dimana nak?" tanya Ayah Kibum.

"Saya tinggal di Incheon." Jawab Key.

"Incheon? Aku punya beberapa rekan bisnis yang rumahnya di Incheon. Siapa nama orang tuamu nak?" tanya Ayah Kibum.

Key tersenyum. "Saya yakin Anda tidak akan mengenal orang tua saya. Orang tua saya bekerja di bidang yang berbeda dengan pekerjaan Anda."

Ibu dan Ayah Kibum tersenyum.

"Siapa tahu aku kenal." Kata Ibu Kibum.

"Ayah saya bernama Kim Yoochun."

"Kim Yoochun? Pemilik pabrik tekstil yang tersebar di seantero Korea Selatan?" seru Ibu Kibum semangat.

Key tersenyum. "Anda tahu Ayah saya?"

"Tentu saja! Aku kenal Ibumu! Dia kan pemilik butik Key's! Aku suka sekali belanja di Key's! Oh, iya! Namamu Key ya? Aduuh kenapa aku bisa lupa! Junsu pernah bilang padaku anaknya bernama sama dengan anakku!" kata Ibu Kibum, histeris sendiri.

"Dia memang seperti itu.." bisik Ayah Kibum pada Key, Key hanya tersenyum geli.

Ibu Kibum mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kamar nomor 525 itu.

"Siwon masih di rumah sakit ya?" tanyanya.

Kibum mengangguk. "Siwon kan operasi. Tapi hari ini dia datang kok. Bersama Ibunya juga kakaknya katanya."

"Aku tak tahu harus membalas kebaikan Siwon dengan apa. Demi menyelamatkanmu saja dia rela kakinya retak.." kata Ibu Kibum.

Kibum tersenyum miris_. Ibu, andai saja Ibu tahu.. Bukan sekali ini saja Siwon menyelamatkanku_, batin Kibum.

"Hey honey, katamu kau mengenal Ayah anak yang memukuli Kibum." Kata Ibu Kibum.

Ayah Kibum mengangguk. "Yah, dan dia keras sekali."

"Aku tahu Ayah, maka dari itu aku dan Siwon sudah berencana akan membantu Onew agar tidak dipukuli Ayahnya lagi." Kata Kibum.

Ayah Kibum mengusap rambut anaknya dengan penuh sayang.

"Anak baik.."

Tiba-tiba pintu menjeblak terbuka dengan keras. Changmin masuk.

"Ah, Kibum! Bagaimana keadaanmu?! Aku baru saja tahu! Aku baru saja pulang dari lomba menyanyi!" seru Changmin keras.

Kibum menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Ah, kau lagi, dasar tiang listrik." Kata Kibum kesal.

"Katanya kau dan Siwon dipukuli Onew ya?! Ah dasar anak itu, aku akan menghukumnya di klub vokal kami." Kata Changmin kesal.

"Dia ikut dalam klub vokal?" tanya Kibum heran.

Changmin mengangguk heran. "Kau tidak tahu ya? Tentu saja dia ada di klub vokal. Aku kan ketuanya, jadi nanti biar kuhukum dia."

Kibum dan Key menggelengkan kepala mereka cepat-cepat.

"ANDWAE!" seru Kibum dan Key bersamaan.

"Wae? Dia sudah berbuat kesalahan dengan memukulmu dan Siwon. Aku harus menghukumnya."

"Bertindak sebagai apa kau menghukumnya?" tanya Key.

"Sebagai ketua klub vokal, tentu saja." Kata Changmin.

"Kau tidak bisa menghukumnya! Kesalahan yang dia lakukan ada di luar kewenangan klub vokal. Kau tidak bisa menghukumnya!" kata Key tegas.

Kibum melihat badan Key bergetar menahan tangis. Kibum mendekati Key dan merangkulnya.

"Key.. Uljima.. Onew akan baik-baik saja.." hibur Kibum.

Ayah dan Ibu Kibum menatap Key prihatin. Mereka berdua tahu betapa kerasnya sahabat Ayah Kibum itu. Dan dari pembelaan Key terhadap Onew, mereka tahu bahwa Key mencintai Onew.

Ibu Kibum bangkit berdiri dan menghampiri Key.

"Kau mencintai dia, nak?" tanya Ibu Kibum lembut.

Key menggeleng. "Aku.. Aku tidak mencintainya.. Aku hanya sayang sekali padanya. Dan aku tidak tega melihatnya dipukuli lagi..." isak Key.

Ibu Kibum memeluk Key dengan lembut. "Tenang nak, Onew akan baik. Tenang, jangan menangis.." katanya lembut.

Tiba-tiba dari luar terdengar suara yang keras dan berisik.

"Nah! Disini sudah sepi! Sekarang kau akan rasakan hukuman dari Ayah karena kau telah mempermalukan Ayah!" seru suara seorang laki-laki.

"Ayah, kumohon jangan!" seru seorang perempuan.

"Kalian bertiga diamlah! Ini urusan antar lelaki!" seru laki-laki itu.

Kibum berpandangan dengan Key. Air mata di wajah Key semakin deras. Key melepaskan pelukan Kibum dan Ibu Kibum, dia beranjak ke pintu, tapi ditahan oleh Ayah Kibum.

"Paman, tolong! Aku ingin melindungi Onew!" seru Key parau.

Dari luar terdengar suara lagi. Kali ini adalah suara yang sangat Kibum kenal. Suara Siwon.

"Paman! Tolong jangan pukuli Onew lagi!"

.

.

To Be Continued...

.

.

Add WANJEONHAN KSHOP ya! Online shop author!  
Baru aja update baju-baju import Korea dan Jepang, juga baru buka Pre Order Ramen dan Ramyun! :D


	8. Chapter 8

ROOMMATE

Disclaimer : Belong to SM, God, and theirselves :D This story is mine.

Author : Lee Rae Ra / Iqlima

Genre : General, Romance

Rate : T

Length : Sequel

Summary : Kehidupan Jung Siwon, seorang pemuda yang tegas namun berhati lembut, di sekolah asramanya, dengan teman sekamarnya yang baru Kim Kibum yang sangat polos. RnR? Add Wanjeonhan KShop, online shop baru author ^^

A/N : Sungguh author sangat kecewa ketika tahu fanfic ini dihapus FFn. Kehilangan semua review, kehilangan semua favorite, kehilangan semua following.. Ya sudahlah, author hanya bisa repost.. Chap 8 update..

ROOMMATE

Tak kuasa menahan rasa sakit di hatinya, Key langsung berlari keluar. Kibum dan keluarganya beserta Changmin mengekor di belakangnya.

Key langsung berlari ke arah Onew dan memeluknya erat. Onew terperangah karena Key memeluknya. Sedangkan keluarga Onew terlihat terkejut karena ada banyak orang. Muka Ayah Onew merah padam.

Kibum langsung menghampiri Siwon, Ibu Kibum berdiri di samping Ibu Siwon, dan Ayah Kibum menghampiri Ayah Onew. Sedangkan Changmin hanya berdiri diam saja di dekat Sungmin, tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Jungmo, kau masih begitu pada anakmu?" tanya Ayah Kibum sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Ayah Onew terlihat malu. "Bukan begitu, Kangin.."

"Oh ayolah Jungmo, ini hanya masalah sepele. Kau kan juga pernah muda, kenapa kau tak mengerti sih?" tanya Ayah Kibum gemas.

"Anak ini belum cerita padaku mengapa dia memukuli anakmu. Aku marah sekali padanya karena dia memukul anak teman-temanku!" kata Ayah Onew geram.

"Jungmo, aku tidak apa-apa.. Aku yakin Yunho juga akan mengerti.." kata Ibu Siwon.

"Kau tidak akan mengerti Jaejoong! Jinki, aku persiapkan dia untuk menjadi pewaris Sparkle, makanya aku mendidiknya dengan keras agar dia juga tahu betapa kerasnya dunia bisnis!" seru Ayah Onew ngotot sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Onew yang menunduk.

"Kau persiapkan dia sebagai pewaris Sparkle, itu artinya kau menganggap dia anakmu kan?" tanya Ayah Kibum datar.

Ayah Onew menatap sahabatnya dengan pandangan aneh. "Tentu saja dia anakku! Kalau dia bukan anakku, untuk apa aku repot-repot mempersiapkannya untuk menjadi pewaris Sparkle?"

"Lalu apakah kau tahu makanan kesukaannya? Apakah kau tahu hobinya apa? Apakah kau tahu apa yang disukainya? Apakah kau tahu apa yang tidak disukainya? Apa kau tahu, Jungmo?! Di luar usahamu mendidiknya dengan keras, kau sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa tentang anakmu. Kau bahkan selalu menyiksanya. Apakah kau tidak mengerti, kekerasan itu tidak akan membuahkan apa-apa, Jungmo!" seru Ayah Kibum emosi, hatinya sakit karena sikap sahabatnya.

Ayah Onew terkejut sekali dibentak oleh Ayah Kibum seperti itu. Dia terperangah, tak mampu berkata-kata, bahkan tak mampu lagi berdiri. Taeyeon yang melihat Ayahnya hampir jatuh segera menghampiri Ayahnya dan membantu Ayahnya berdiri.

"Well, sidang dimulai sepuluh menit lagi. Sebaiknya kita bergegas agar tidak terlambat." Kata Siwon memecah keheningan suasana.

: ROOMMATE :

Sidang dari sekolah tidak berlangsung lama, hanya setengah jam. Setelah Onew mengungkapkan alasannya, malah komite sekolah hanya tertawa. Dan karena Kibum serta Siwon sudah memaafkan Onew, maka dari itu Onew hanya diberi hukuman di skors selama seminggu.

Ayah Onew, selama sidang berlangsung, dia hanya diam. Merenungi apa yang telah dikatakan sahabatnya tadi. Dia merasa menjadi Ayah yang gagal bagi anak-anaknya.

Seusai sidang, Ayah Onew langsung menghilang. Key berusaha mencarinya, dan akhirnya menemukan Presiden Direktur Sparkle itu sedang duduk sendirian di pinggir danau.

"Paman, bolehkah aku duduk disini?" tanya Key sopan.

Ayah Onew terkejut dengan kedatangan Key, tapi toh dia tetap mengangukkan kepalanya.

"Makanan kesukaan Onew adalah ayam. Dia suka sekali makan ayam. Ayam goreng, ayam bakar.. Pokoknya semua yang ayam. Katanya, jika sehari saja tidak makan ayam, dia akan sekarat. Bahkan dia pernah berkata kalau semua ayam di dunia harus dimakan. Dia sangat suka bernyanyi, itu hobinya. Bahkan dia pernah mengikuti berbagai perlombaan dan selalu meraih gelar juara. Dia tidak suka jika ada sesuatu yang menganggu wajahnya ketika dia sedang makan." jelas Key panjang lebar.

Air mata Ayah Onew mengalir seiring dia mendengar cerita Key. Benar, dia tak tahu apa-apa tentang anaknya. Bahkan pemuda itu tahu segalanya tentang anaknya, meskipun dia hanya temannya.

"Onew pernah bilang padaku, dia tidak ingin menjadi pewaris Sparkle. Onew ingin menjadi penyanyi. Onew selalu bilang, bahwa Taeyeon noona lah yang seharusnya mewarisi Sparkle. Katanya, Taeyeon noona hebat sekali dalam masalah Sparkle." Kata Key lagi.

"Onew juga pernah bilang, dia merindukan keluarganya. Dia ingin sekali keluarganya kembali seperti saat dia masih SD dulu. Berenam, bersama. Aku sering memergokinya menangis diam-diam sambil menatap foto lama keluarga Anda. Pada suatu hari aku tanya alasannya mengapa, katanya keluarganya sekarang sibuk. Dia bilang dia memang masih bisa berkumpul dengan ketiga kakaknya, tapi untuk berkumpul lengkap dengan keluarganya, itu sangat susah.."

"Paman, ketahuilah, Onew sangat menyayangi Paman. Onew tidak ingin menjadi pewaris Sparkle, karena dia tahu dia tidak akan bisa menjalankan Sparkle. Dia tidak ingin membuat Sparkle bangkrut di bawah pimpinannya. Dia begitu menyayangi Sparkle, makanya dia tidak mau melihat Sparkle bangkrut.."

Air mata Ayah Onew semakin deras. Bahkan kini dia sudah menangis terisak-isak. Key yang melihat itu segera menngelus-elus punggung Ayah Onew.

"Paman, tolong mengertilah.. Jangan pukuli Onew lagi. Tidak baik menghukum dengan kekerasan. Kasihan Onew.. Tiap dia habis dipukuli, dia selalu datang padaku dan aku selalu mengobatinya, Paman. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin melihat Onew tersakiti lagi.." kali ini Key yang menangis.

"Nak.. Meskipun aku tidak mengenal siapa kau, tapi terima kasih nak. Kau mau menjadi tempat curhat Onew, kau mau menjaganya. Hal yang bahkan tidak bisa aku lakukan walaupun aku adalah anaknya. Terima kasih, nak.. Dan kuharap kau bisa terus bersamanya, menjaganya untukku.."

: ROOMMATE :

Kibum membuka pintu kamar Jonghyun yang tidak terkunci. Kibum heran karena kamar Jonghyun sangat sepi. Biasanya terdengar suara Jonghyun yang bernyanyi. Tapi sekarang, Kibum malah menemukan Jonghyun yang duduk termenung di tepi tempat tidurnya.

"Hyung.. Ada apa?" tanya Kibum.

"Aku sakit.." jawab Jonghyun.

"HAH?! SAKIT APA? SAKIT DIMANANYA HYUNG?!" tanya Kibum histeris, menempelkan telapak tangannya di dahi Jonghyun.

Jonghyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Patah hati itu, sakit ya.. Sakit sekali, Bummie.." kata Jonghyun sambil memegangi dadanya.

Kibum masih tidak mengerti. "Hati hyung? Hyung sakit liver ya?"

Jonghyun kembali menggeleng. "Kau tahu tidak, Kibum? Di saat kita mencintai seseorang, tapi malah orang itu tidak mencintai kita.."

Perlahan Kibum mulai mengerti. "Hyung.. Siapa?"

Jonghyun menggeleng. "Kau harusnya tahu, Bummie.. Dia begitu manis dan baik. Aku sudah jatuh hati padanya sejak aku mengenalnya. Tapi, malah dia menyukai orang lain.."

"Maksud hyung, Key?" tanya Kibum hati-hati.

"Aku mencintainya, sangat mencintainya Bummie.. Tapi kau bisa lihat sendiri, walaupun dia berulang kali menyangkalnya, tapi kita semua bisa melihat kalau dia mencintai Onew."

"Hyung..Yang sabar ya hyung.. Tapi semoga saja Key tidak menyukai Onew, semoga dia menyukai hyung." Kata Kibum berusaha mgnhibur.

"Maldo andwae. Itu tidak mungkin, Kibum." Kata Jonhgyun putus asa.

"Atau begini hyung, ajaklah Key kencan! Aku tidak tahu sih kencan itu apa, tapi tadi Eunhyuk hyung bilang padaku dia dan Donghae akan berkencan akhir pekan besok." Usul Kibum bersemangat.

Raut wajah Jonghyun berubah begitu mendengar usul Kibum. Wajahnya berseri-seri.

"Usul bagus, Bummie! Gomawooo!" seru Jonghyun senang.

Kibum hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan sepupunya, tidak ingat bahwa dulu kelakuannya juga seperti itu.

: ROOMMATE :

"Hei Siwon, yang namanya Kibum, manis juga.." goda Sungmin pada Siwon saat dia sedang menunggui Siwon di rumah sakit.

Siwon melotot. "Yaaa! Kenapa noona bilang begitu?!"

Sungmin tertawa. "Umm.. Mau noona jadikan daun muda."

Siwon menyemburkan nasi yang sedang dimakannya. "Hah! Noona mesum! Dasar tante girang! Noona katanya masih straight!" seru Siwon kesal.

Sungmin kembali tertawa. "Heh anak jelek, lihat! Makananmu jadi berantakan kan, gara-gara kau sembur begitu!"

"Ah, habisnya noona sih!"

"Yah, kalau kau lembek begitu, dia akan diambil orang!"

"Maksud noona apa?" tanya Siwon tidak mengerti.

Sungmin berdecak. "Begitu saja kau tidak mengerti? Paboya.. Kau tidak lihat tatapan dan perlakuan anak bernama Changmin kemarin ke Kibum?"

Siwon mengernyitkan keningnya. "Ya... Memangnya kenapa noona?"

"Kau benar-benar bodoh ya! Dari tatapan matanya dan dari tingkah lakunya, kelihatan sekali kalau Changmin menyukai Kibum!"

"Andwaeee!" seru Siwon keras.

Sungmin menutup kedua telinganya. "Hei Siwon! Bisa tidak kau kecilkan sedikit volume suaramu?! Sangat menganggu!"

Siwon hanya cemberut. "Ah, pokoknya Changmin tidak boleh merebut Kibum dariku. Akan aku perjuangkan cintaku ya!"

"Naaaah! Ketahuan kan kalau kau naksir Kibum!" seru Sungmin senang.

"Sejak Ayah bertanya padaku bukankah sudah ketahuan? Ah, noona basi." Kata Siwon datar.

Gantian Sungmin yang cemberut. "Ah, dasar kau adik durhaka."

Tba-tiba dari pintu terdengar suara gaduh. Sudah bisa ditebak, tentulah itu sang magnae dalam keluarga Jung.

"Annyeong noona! Hyung!" seru Kyuhyun ceria, dia membawa sebuah bungkusan besar dan bahkan dia masih memakai seragam sekolah dan membawa tas sekolahnya.

"Bawa apa Kyu?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengangkat bungkusan besar yang dibawanya.

"Aku habis memborong Dunkin Donuts." Kata Kyuhyun sambil nyengir.

"DUNKIN? BERIKAN PADAKUUU!" seru Siwon dan Sungmin bersamaan.

Kyuhyun hanya tertawa melihat reaksi kedua kakaknya.

"Tenang saja, aku beli banyak sekali kok. Dua kotak besar. Yuk dimakan." Ajak Kyuhyun.

Ketiga anak keluarga Jung punya banyak kesamaan, dan salah satunya adalah mereka bertiga sangat suka makan produk dari Dunkin Donuts.

"Bagaimana hyung, hyung sudah boleh pulang kapan?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari mengunyah Black Choco Almond nya.

"Belum tahu. Lagipula aku belum latihan jalan pakai kruk kan?"

"Pakai kursi roda saja kan bisa hyung. Lebih praktis." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Tidak, tidak bisa. Kata dokter harus pakai kruk. Cuma retak kok, paling hanya sebentar aku pakai kruknya, setelah itu kan bisa jalan normal lagi." Kata Siwon.

Kyuhyun menyeruput Ice Vanilla Latte nya dengan berisik, membuat Sungmin terganggu.

"Kalau makan atau minum, jangan keluar bunyi! Jorok!" seru Sungmin.

Pintu kamar diketuk. Kyuhyun yang paling dekat dengan pintu bangkit berdiri.

"Um.. Nuguseyo?" tanya Kyuhyun karena tidak mengenal orang-orang yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Kami keluarganya Onew, ingin menjenguk Siwon." Kata laki-laki yang berdiri di depannya.

Kyuhyun segera menyingkir memberi jalan masuk. "Silahkan masuk." Katanya mempersilahkan.

Begitu keluarga Lee memasuki ruangan Siwon, Sungmin segera memekik.

"Sunny!" seru Sungmin sambil memeluk Sunny.

"Hai, unnie!" kata Sungmin sambil memeluk Taeyeon dan Jessica bergantian.

Sunny meletakkan bingkisan yang dia bawa di atas meja. Ayah dan Ibu Onew memandang Siwon hangat.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Siwon?" tanya Ibu Onew.

"Baik-baik saja, Bibi. Bagaimana Onew?" tanya Siwon.

"Onew ikut menjengukmu kok. Hanya saja dia sedang mampir di kafetaria, membeli makanan." Jelas Ibu Onew.

"Bagaimana kakimu" tanya Ayah Onew.

Siwon menatap kakinya yang terbalut selimut. "Kakiku sudah agak baikan, tapi aku belum belajar bagaimana caranya berjalan memakai kruk." Kata Siwon.

Terdengar ketukan di pintu kamar. Kyuhyun kembali membuka pintu dan kali ini dia membawa Onew masuk ke dalam kamar.

Onew membawa sebuah plastik yang pastilah isinya makanan. Onew meletakkan plastik itu di meja.

"Siwon, walaupun keluargaku sudah membawa bingkisan bagimu, tapi aku juga ingin memberimu sesuatu. Jadi, terima ya?" kata Onew.

Siwon tertawa. "Tidak usah memberiku apa-apa, Onew."

"Jangan begitu, aku sudah memukulimu. Aku sudah menyebabkan kakimu retak dan wajahmu jadi babak belur.." kata Onew penuh penyesalan.

Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sudah kulupakan Onew. Lagipula aku sudah tahu alasanmu. Dan itu konyol sekali."

Ledakan tawa terdengar di kamar tempat Siwon dirawat. Sedangkan Onew menunduk, mukanya sudah merah karena malu.

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka alasanmu hanya karena kau menyukai Key. Benar-benar konyol.." kata Siwon geli.

Onew memukul pelan bahu Siwon. "Diamlah. Aku jadi malu karena kini semua orang tahu aku menyukai Key. Aku jadi tidak enak pada Key."

"Anak bodoh, Key menyukaimu, tahu!" celetuk Ayah Onew.

Onew berpaling pada Ayahnya. "Kenapa Ayah mengatakan seperti itu?"

"Cih, dasar kau ini bodoh sekali ya. Ayah sudah salah memilihmu sebagai pewaris Sparkle."

"Ya karena Ayah sadar aku bodoh makanya Sparkle diberikan pada Taeyeon noona kan?" tanya Onew enteng.

"Seusai sidang, Key menghampiriku dan menceritakan segalanya tentangmu. Itulah yang membuat sifatku berubah dan aku memberikan Sparkle pada Taeyeon." Kata Ayah Onew.

Onew terperangah. "Benarkah itu, Ayah?"

Ayah Onew mengangguk yakin. "Dia memberitahuku segalanya. Anak itu benar-benar tahu segalanya tentang kau."

Siwon menyenggol lengan Onew. "Cieeee! Cepat nyatakan cinta padanya sebelum dia diambil orang, Onew!" seru Siwon semangat.

"Yeee! Kau sendiri lakukan dong! Lakukan sebelum Kibum diambil orang!" balas Onew.

Siwon terdiam. "Sialan kau!"

: ROOMMATE :

Kibum berdiri di balkon sambil menatap langit yang bertaburan bintang. Walaupun ada Key, Donghae, Jonghyun, dan Eunhyuk, dia tetap saja merasa kesepian karena tidak ada Siwon.

Kibum sudah sangat bergantung pada Siwon. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa jauh dari Siwon. Dia sangat merindukan Siwon.

"Siwon.. Aku merindukanmu.. Cepatlah kembali dan kita akan jadi teman sekamar lagi.." katanya lirih.

.

.

To Be Continued...

.

.

Makasih banget para readers masih mau respond buat FF ini.. Walaupun masih sedih karena kehilangan 139 review yang berharga T.T


	9. Chapter 9

ROOMMATE

Disclaimer : Belong to SM, God, and theirselves :D This story is mine.

Author : Lee Rae Ra / Iqlima

Genre : General, Romance

Rate : T

Length : Sequel

Summary : Kehidupan Jung Siwon, seorang pemuda yang tegas namun berhati lembut, di sekolah asramanya, dengan teman sekamarnya yang baru Kim Kibum yang sangat polos. RnR? Add Wanjeonhan KShop, online shop baru author ^^

A/N : Yak semua review berserta kritik dan saran sudah author tampung semua. Di chap ini author akan coba perbaiki semuanya. Terus berikan kritik dan saran yeah ?!

ROOMMATE

Hari Kamis adalah hari yang sibuk bagi Kibum. Setelah jam pelajaran usai, dia masih ada klub teater. Dan hari ini adalah pemilihan peran untuk teater terbaru yang akan mereka mainkan untuk mengikuti Festival Seni Pelajar Seoul 2012. Kibum terpilih menjadi peran utama, maka dari itu dia sudah sibuk sekali mempelajari perannya.

Seusai klub teater, Kibum langsung masuk ke kamar. Setelah mandi, Kibum mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk. Kibum bergegas memakai pakaiannya dan segera membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Ah, Jonghyun ada?" tanya seorang pemuda yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

Kibum menunjuk ke kanan dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Maaf, aku tanya dimana Jonghyun." Kata pemuda itu.

Kibum mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku tahu, makanya aku tunjuk ke kanan. Kamar Jonghyun hyung ada di sebelah kanan. 524." Jelas Kibum.

"Oh, jhwesonghamnida.." kata pemuda itu.

Kibum menggeleng. "Gwenchanayo."

"Terima kasih sudah memberitahuku."

Pemuda itu pergi dari hadapan Kibum dan mengetuk pintu kamar 524. Kibum menutup pintu kamarnya.

Kibum menatap tempat tidur Siwon dengan tatapan rindu. Sudah hampir seminggu dia tidur sendirian, tanpa Siwon. Dan selama itu pula, dia merasa ada ruang kosong di hatinya. Yang seharusnya diisi oleh Siwon..

"Siwon.. Aku sangat merindukanmu.." bisiknya pelan.

: ROOMMATE :

Siwon sedang melamun sendirian ketika dia melihat ada sebuah garis hitam jatuh melayang di depan matanya. Siwon menunduk dan tepat di atas selimut putihnya, dia melihat sebuah bulu mata. Pastilah itu bulu matanya yang jatuh tadi.

Siwon tersenyum menatap bulu matanya yang jatuh. Pastilah seseorang sedang merindukannya. Tapi siapa?

Pintu kamar Siwon terbuka. Masuklah Ibu Siwon.

"Halo sayang, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Ibu Siwon hangat.

"Baik, Ibu. Hanya saja kakiku masih agak sakit." Kata Siwon.

Ibu Siwon mengelus rambut anaknya dengan penuh sayang. Siwon baru saja selesai latihan jalan dengan kruk. Tadi dia ditemani Sungmin, tapi karena Sungmin harus kuliah siang maka Ibunya gantian menemani Siwon.

"Aku ingin sekolah, Ibu.." kata Siwon penuh harap. "Klub teaterku hari ini sudah mengadakan pemilihan peran. Dan tadi Minho sudah mengirim SMS padaku bahwa semua peran sudah terisi penuh. Aku ingin bermain, Ibu. Kami akan ikut lomba.."

Ibu Siwon menatap anaknya dengan pandangan iba. "Maafkan Ibu, sayang.. Segera setelah kau bisa jalan dengan kruk, kau bisa sekolah lagi."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa ikut lomba..."

"Kau akan ikut lomba di lain waktu, Sayang. Bukan lomba yang ini. Sekali-kali tidak main juga tidak apa-apa kan.. Selama ini kau selalu main, sekarang, berilah kesempatan pada temanmu untuk ikut main teater. Mengalahlah, Siwon.." kata Ibunya memberi nasihat.

Siwon mengangguk pelan. "Ibu.. Tadi bulu mataku jatuh satu. Menurut Ibu, siapa yang sedang merindukanku?" tanya Siwon.

Ibu Siwon memeluk anaknya. "Sayang, tidak biasanya kau membicarakan hal begini dengan Ibu. Biasanya dengan kakakmu.."

"Ibu.."

"Kalau Ibu tebak, anak manis bernama Kibum yang kau selamatkan itu." Kata Ibu Siwon sambil duduk di samping tempat tidur Siwon.

"Ah, kenapa Ibu menebaknya?"

"Ibu juga pernah muda, Sayang.. Ibu sangat mengerti akan hal itu.."

"Ibu, apa menurut Ibu, aku mencintai Kibum?" tanya Siwon hati-hati.

Ibu Siwon tersenyum. "Cinta itu relatif, Sayang. Tergantung hatimu. Hatimu bilang apa, maka turutilah.."

"Tapi Ibu.. Changmin juga menyukai Kibum.."

"Lalu perjuangkanlah cintamu."

Detik itu juga, Siwon langsung memeluk Ibunya erat. Malaikat yang telah membawanya ke dunia, malaikat yang telah mengasuhnya sampai dia sebesar ini, dan juga malaikat yang mampu membuat hatinya tenang.

"Saranghaeyo.." kata Siwon penuh sayang.

: ROOMMATE :

"Kibum!" seru Jonghyun.

Kibum yang sedang melamun pun kaget dengan teriakan Jonghyun.

"Ah hyung, mengagetkanku saja!" kata Kibum.

"Yah, makanya jangan melamun. Ada apa sih?" tanya Jonghyun.

"Seharusnya aku yang tanya pada hyung. Kenapa hyung teriak-teriak seperti itu. Aku tahu suara hyung tinggi, tapi ya tidak usah pakai teriak-teriak.." kata Kibum kesal.

Jonghyun tertawa melihat ekspresi wajah Kibum. "Tadi Jino memberitahuku, aku terpilih untuk mewakili Festival Seni Pelajar Seoul 2012!"

"Bukankah itu kelompok?" tanya Kibum heran.

"Tentu saja. Aku, Jino, Yesung, Ryeowook, dan Changmin. Kami berlima akan mewakili sekolah!" Kata Jonghyun senang.

"Onew tidak ikut?"

"Yaa! Onew kan masih di skors! Tentu saja dia tidak boleh ikut." Kata Jonghyun, mencubit lengan Kibum gemas. "Lalu bagaimana klub teater mu?" tanya Jonghyun pada Kibum.

"Kami juga akan ikut Festival Seni Pelajar. Dan aku terpilih menjadi peran utama."

"Waaah! Selamaaaat!" seru Jonghyun senang sambil memeluk Kibum.

Pintu kamar Kibum menjeblak terbuka dan masuklah Eunhyuk yang langsung menjerit kegirangan.

"Gyaaaa! Coba tebak! Setelah lomba kemarin kami menang, kami akan ikut Festival Seni Pelajar Seoul 2012!" seru Eunhyuk senang.

"Kami juga!" seru Jonghyun dan Kibum bersamaan.

Dan tiga bersaudara itu pun berpelukan sambil berteriak-teriak senang.

: ROOMMATE :

From : Minho

Klub vokal dan klub dance sudah fix. Klub vokal ada Jonghyun, Jino, Yesung, Ryeowook, dan Changmin. Klub dance ada Donghae, Eunhyuk, Taemin, Kai, Sehun, Lay, dan Xiumin.

Siwon menghela nafas begitu membaca pesan dari Minho. Dia sangat sedih karena tidak bisa ikut berpartisipasi dalam Festival Seni Pelajar Seoul 2012. Sejak SD, dia selalu ikut dalam Festival Seni Pelajar Seoul, tidak pernah sekali pun absen. Dan sekarang dia harus absen. Kenyataan itu sangat menyakitkan hatinya.

Ponsel Siwon bergetar lagi. Kali ini pesan dari adiknya, Kyuhyun.

From : Kyuhyun

Hyuuung! Aku ikut Festival Seni Pelajar Seoul! Aku akan ikut di Vokal!

Jari tangan Siwon dengan lincah mengetik pesan balasan untuk adiknya.

To : Kyuhyun

Sudah tahu. Sejak SMP kan kau selalu ikut di Vokal.

From : Kyuhyun

Yaa! Aku akan mewakili sekolah bersama Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Luhan, dan Chen. Kami berlima adalah kombinasi yang sangat bagus, sekolahmu pasti bisa kami kalahkan!

To : Kyuhyun

Kau bercanda, Kyu? Sekolahku mengirim Jonghyun, Jino, Yesung, Ryeowook, dan Changmin. Kau sudah pernah merasakan bertanding dengan Jonghyun, Yesung, dan Ryeowook kan? Tunggu saja, dengan Jino dan Changmin, mereka tak terkalahkan.

From : Kyuhyun

Tapi kan tahun lalu aku juara pertama mengalahkan Jonghyun hyung dan Yesung hyung. Padahal aku masih SMP waktu itu. Ryeowook hyung juga dulu aku kalahkan.

To : Kyuhyun

Itu kan perseorangan, sekarang kan kelompok. Sekolahmu akan dibantai. Sudah ya, suster baru datang membawakanku makanan. Aku mau makan dulu.

Siwon tersenyum pada suster yang membawakannya nampan makanan. Siwon menatap menunya malam itu. Bulgogi.

"Ayo dimakan, nanti dingin." Kata Ibunya.

Siwon mengangguk dan mulai memakan Bulgogi nya.

"Adikmu tadi bilang kalau dia akan ikut Festival Seni Pelajar Seoul."

Siwon melenguh pelan. "Ibu, tolong jangan bahas Festival Seni Pelajar Seoul." Kata Siwon pelan.

Ibu Siwon menyadari kesalahannya. "Ah, maafkan Ibu. Maaf ya, Sayang.."

Siwon menggeleng. "Tidak, Ibu. Ibu tidak bersalah. Hanya saja aku sedang tidak ingin membahas Festival Seni Pelajar Seoul."

"Maafkan Ibu, Sayang. Tapi, kau tentu masih bisa berpartisipasi dalam Festival Seni Pelajar Seoul. Kita nanti lihat bersama-sama ya Sayang? Dengan Ayah dan kakak juga, bagaimana?" tawar Ibu Siwon.

Siwon tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Tentu saja, Ibu. Tapi setiap hari kita harus lihat ya.."

"Tentu saja, Sayang.."

: ROOMMATE :

"Kibum, ayo cepatlah! Jika kita terlambat maka makan malam akan habis! Cepat!" seru Key di depan pintu kamar Kibum.

Tak lama kemudian Kibum keluar.

"Maafkan aku Key. Ayo, cepat ke ruang makan!" kata Kibum.

Dua orang Kim Kibum itu pun berjalan menuju ruang makan yang ada di lantai satu. Karena hampir semua penghuni asrama sudah turun, maka lift pun sepi dan mereka tidak perlu mengantri.

Dengan menggunakan lift, mereka pun turun ke ruang makan. Dan benar saja, karena mereka terlambat, makanan sudah habis.

"Yaah.. Maafkan aku Key, gara-gara aku kelamaan jadi kita kehabisan makanan." Sesal Kibum.

Key menggeleng. "Tidak apa, kita kan masih bisa delivery makanan. Kita bisa pesta makanan, Kibum!"

Kibum tersenyum lebar. "Ah, benar juga! Mari kita delivery yang banyak! Aku saja yang bayar. Kita pesta di kamarku ya? Kau menginap saja di kamarku hari ini!" seru Kibum senang.

"Ya sudah, aku ambil seragam dan buku untuk besok dulu ya. Mau ikut?"

Kibum mengangguk semangat. "Ikut!"

Mereka berdua naik lagi, kali ini ke lantai lima, lantai tempat kamar Key berada. Begitu mereka sampai di kamar Key, Kibum langsung membantu Key mengemasi barangnya. Setelah selesai, mereka naik ke lantai enam, menuju kamar Kibum.

Sesampainya di kamar Kibum, Kibum langsung memesan makanan melalui telepon. Sembari menunggu makanan, mereka berdua bertanding PlayStation.

"Kapan Siwon kembali ke sekolah, Kibum?" tanya Key.

"Aku tadi pagi sudah telepon Siwon. Katanya dia masih latihan jalan pakai kruk. Mungkin besok Senin dia masuk katanya." Jawab Kibum, masih sibuk menekuni PlayStationnya.

"Jadi dia tidak ikut Festival Seni Pelajar Seoul?" tanya Key lagi.

Kibum menggeleng. "Ibunya tadi mengirimiku SMS katanya Siwon sedih sekali karena tidak bisa ikut."

"Sayang sekali ya.. Padahal dia aktor yang hebat." komentar Key.

"Bagaimana dengan klub fashion? Ikut Festival?" tanya Kibum.

Key tertawa. "Hey, kau ini lucu sekali! Di Festival Seni Pelajar Seoul tidak ada lomba untuk fashion. Untuk fashion ada lombanya sendiri. Tapi kami tetap sibuk kok, untuk merancang kostum semua klub yang ikut Festival."

"Bagaimana dengan kostumku?" tanya Kibum.

"Klub teater belum memberi kami rincian kostum, jadi belum kami kerjakan. Baru klub dance yang sudah kami kerjakan."

"Nanti untuk kostumku, kau yang kerjakan ya?" pinta Kibum.

Key mengangguk. "Tentu saja, nanti khusus kostummu akan kukerjakan secara spesial." Kata Key.

Mereka berdua tertawa, lalu melanjutkan bertanding PlayStation sampai akhirnya makanan yang mereka pesan datang.

: ROOMMATE :

Siwon memainkan sebuah apel merah yang sedang dipegangnya. Sungmin yang sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugas sampai risih melihatnya.

"Siwon, jika tidak dimakan, jangan dimainkan seperti itu." Tegur Sungmin.

"Aku bosan, noona.."

"Kau sudah ada ponsel, sudah ada laptop, sudah ada iPad, kenapa masih bosan?" tanya Sungmin gemas. "Kyuhyun saja jika sudah ada PSP maka dia akan diam." Tambahnya.

"Aku bosan karena tidak ada Kibum."

Jawaban Siwon membuat Sungmin berhenti mengetik seketika.

"Singkatnya, kau merindukannya?"

Siwon mengangguk. "Sudah terlalu lama aku berpisah darinya, noona. Dan selama itu pula, aku merasa sepi. Rasanya hidupku tak lengkap jika tak ada Kibum."

"Aku tahu, Siwon."

"Dia sendirian tanpa aku, bagaimana ya?"

"Dia tidak sendirian, Siwon. Dia punya banyak teman disana. Waktu sidang itu, dia selalu bersama anak laki-laki yang manis itu kan?"

Siwon melempar kakaknya dengan bantal. "Tiap ada yang manis, noona pasti langsung semangat! Playgirl!"

Sungmin tertawa. "Tapi kan benar dia manis, namanya siapa?" tanya Sungmin sambil kembali mengetik tugas.

"Namanya Key."

"Key? Apakah dia yang punya Butik Key's?"

"Ya. Benar sekali."

Sungmin langsung mendongak dari laptopnya. "Benarkah itu Siwon? Aaah aku sangat suka belanja di Key's! Baju yang kupakai sekarang ini, ini keluaran Key's! Bisakah kau tanyakan pada dia, apakah aku bisa mendapat diskon?"

Siwon mencibir. "Tanya saja sendiri, dia orangnya asyik kok. Yang penting aku rindu Kibum, titik."

Siwon menatap ke luar jendela. Hujan turun dengan derasnya. Siwon tersenyum pada bulan, berharap semoga bulan menghantarkan rasa rindunya pada Kibum.

.

.

To Be Continued..

.

.

Apakah chap ini cukup memuaskan? T.T


	10. Chapter 10

ROOMMATE

Disclaimer : Belong to SM, God, and theirselves :D This story is mine.

Author : Lee Rae Ra / Iqlima

Genre : General, Romance

Rate : T

Length : Sequel

Summary : Kehidupan Jung Siwon, seorang pemuda yang tegas namun berhati lembut, di sekolah asramanya, dengan teman sekamarnya yang baru Kim Kibum yang sangat polos. RnR? Add Wanjeonhan KShop, online shop baru author ^^

ROOMMATE

Hari Sabtu yang cerah, hari yang indah bagi para siswa SM High School. Hari Sabtu dan Minggu adalah hari bebas, dimana mereka bebas berjalan-jalan sesuka hati mereka, tapi harus kembali sebelum petang datang.

Maka dari itu, Kibum sudah sibuk bersiap-siap di kamarnya, hari ini karena tidak ada Key, maka dia memutuskan untuk menjenguk Siwon di rumah sakit.

"Kibuuumm!" terdengar suara Key dari luar.

Kibum berdiri dan membuka pintu.

"Ada apa, Key?" tanya Kibum.

"Kau jadi menjenguk Siwon?"

Kibum mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Aku sudah siapkan semua. Nanti di jalan aku mau beli buah untuk Siwon. Kalau kau, jadi jalan dengan Jonghyun hyung?"

"Iya, ini aku mau ke bawah. Sebenarnya aku mau ke kamarnya eh tapi dia sudah menungguku di gerbang. Mau turun bersama ke bawah?" tawar Key.

Kibum menggeleng. "Aku masih harus ada yang dipersiapkan. Kau duluan saja ya, nikmati jalan-jalanmu!"

Key mengacungkan jempolnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Kibum. Kibum menutup pintu kamarnya dan melihat ponselnya bergetar ada telepon masuk.

"Yeoboseyo.."

_"Sayang, Ibu sudah dekat sekolahmu. Mungkin sebentar lagi sampai. Cepat keluar ya. Jadi kita bisa langsung berangkat."_

"Iya Bu, aku turun sebentar lagi."

Kibum menutup teleponnya dan meraih tas ranselnya. Dia keluar dari kamar dan mengunci pintu kamarnya. Setelah itu, dia ikut bergabung dalam kerumunan siswa yang akan keluar. Baru saja Kibum akan masuk ke lift, terdengar seseorang memanggilnya.

"Kibum!" seru seseorang.

Kibum menoleh. Dilihatnya Changmin sedang berlari ke arahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kibum jutek, karena dia ketinggalan lift.

"Mau kemana? Jalan bersamaku yuk!" ajak Changmin.

Kibum menggeleng. "Tidak bisa, aku ada acara sendiri."

Wajah Changmin berubah kecewa. "Ada acara apa? Batalkan saja.."

"Enak saja bilang batalkan batalkan! Aku sudah janji dengan Ibuku! Aku sudah rindu sekali dengan Ibuku, malah kau menyuruhku membatalkannya!" seru Kibum kesal.

"Yaah.. Tapi besok kau ada acara?" tanya Changmin masih mencoba berusaha.

"Ada. Aku mau jalan dengan Key." Jawab Kibum datar.

"Jalan denganku saja, kumohon.." pinta Changmin.

Kibum menggeleng cepat. "Aku sudah janji dengan Key. Aku tidak mau Key membenciku karena aku mengingkari janji."

"Aku bisa bicara pada Key." Kata Changmin.

"Kenal saja tidak! Hih, kau sudah membuatku terlambat bertemu Ibuku. Sudah,

jangan ganggu aku!" seru Kibum kesal, langsung masuk ke dalam lift dan langsung menutup lift.

Kibum menggerutu di dalam lift. Kenapa manusia jangkung setinggi tiang listrik itu hobi sekali menganggunya. Andai saja ada Siwon, pasti hidupnya akan tenang.

Kibum keluar dari lift. Segera saja dia mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju gerbang sekolah. Benar saja, Ibunya sudah berdiri di samping mobil Audi putihnya.

"Ibu!" seru Kibum sambil berlari memeluk Ibunya.

"Halo Sayang, bagaimana, jadi menjenguk Siwon?" tanya Ibunya.

Kibum mengangguk semangat. "Tentu saja, aku sudah merindukannya! Nanti beli oleh-oleh dulu ya Bu!"

"Baiklah Sayang, ayo berangkat.."

: ROOMMATE :

_Jugeodo mot bonae _

_Naega eotteohke neol bonae_

Kyuhyun menyanyikan lagu ballad dari 2AM sambil menari-nari sendiri di kamar pasien Siwon. Tidak nyambung memang, menyanyikan lagu ballad tapi menari-nari dengan ceria. Sungmin yang sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugas tampak tidak terganggu karena suara sang adik memang bagus, tapi Siwon sebaliknya, dia nampak tidak nyaman.

"Kyu.. Bisakah kau diam?" pinta Siwon.

Kyuhyun langsung berhenti bernyanyi. "Ada apa hyung? Apakah suaraku fals?" tanya Kyuhyun khawatir.

"Tidak, Kyu.. Suaramu baik-baik saja, masih bagus seperti biasanya." Jawab Siwon lemah.

"Lalu, ada apa?"

"Aku butuh ketenangan. Kepalaku pusing, tolong jangan bernyanyi dulu." Pinta Siwon.

"Eh.. Maafkan aku, hyung.." sesal Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan PSP nya dan mulai asyik memainkannya. Suasana jadi sepi kembali. Hanya terdengar suara keyboard laptop Sungmin dan suara PSP Kyuhyun.

Tapi suasana sepi itu ternodai oleh sebuah teriakan..

"WONNIEEEE!"

Diikuti oleh sebuah teriakan lainnya..

"Kibum! Jangan teriak-teriak!"

Siwon tahu siapa pemilik suara itu. Dan tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar menjeblak terbuka. Kibum masuk sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Wonniiieee!" seru Kibum sambil langsung memeluk Siwon dengan erat.

Siwon yang tak menyangka akan dipeluk sedemikian erat oleh Kibum hanya bisa membalas pelukan Kibum sekadarnya karena dia sulit bernafas.

"Khii.. Buum.. Leepaas.." pinta Siwon.

Kkibum sepertinya tidak menyadari kalau Siwon kesulitan bernafas karena pelukannya yang sangat erat. Malah dia semakin mengeratkan pelukannnya. Akhirnya Ibu Kibum menarik Kibum dari Siwon.

"Lepaskan, Siwon sulit bernafas!" seru Ibu Kibum.

Siwon menarik nafas lega. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menatapnya prihatin.

"Wonnie bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah bisa jalan?" tanya Kibum semangat.

Siwon tersenyum. "Aku sudah bisa jalan pakai kruk, besok aku pulang dan hari Senin aku sudah masuk sekolah lagi.."

Kibum tersenyum lebar. "Benarkah? Asyik sekali! Selama ini aku hanya ditemani Key karena Jonghyun hyung dan Eunhyuk hyung sibuk sekali dan meninggalkanku, aku jadi agak kesepian. Aku senang Wonnie akan kembali!" kata Kibum ceria.

Siwon tersenyum. Ibu Kibum maju dan menaruh sekeranjang buah-buahan segar di meja.

"Bibi, tidak usah repot-repot.." kata Siwon tak enak hati.

"Bukan aku yang belikan, itu Kibum sendiri yang beli. Katanya, oleh-oleh untuk Siwon yang baik." Kata Ibu Kibum.

Siwon berpaling menatap Kibum.

"Terima kasih atas buahnya, Kibum. Dan Bibi, silahkan duduk." Kata Siwon mempersilahkan.

Ibu Kibum duduk di samping Sungmin.

"Bagaimana dengan teater?" tanya Siwon.

"Kami akan memainkan Pagi Bening!" seru Kibum ceria.

Siwon terperangah. Minho belum memberitahunya drama apa yang akan mereka mainkan. Dan ternyata Pagi Bening. Drama satu babak dari tanah Spanyol itu sudah sangat ingin Siwon mainkan sejak SMP.

"Empat orang kan? Yang jadi Laura dan Gonzalo siapa?" tanya Siwon cepat.

"Aku jadi Laura dan Kris yang jadi Gonzalo. Kenapa juga aku harus jadi perempuan..." kata Kibum lesu.

"Kris? Dia terlalu tampan untuk berperan jadi kakek-kakek.." kata Siwon hampa, berharap peran itu jatuh padanya, tidak sadar bahwa dia juga terlalu tampan untuk berperan sebagai kakek-kakek.

"Sebenarnya Kris menolak, tapi tidak ada orang lain yang mau. Padahal Kris juga akan ikut Festival Seni Pelajar Seoul di bidang rap." Jelas Kibum.

"Aku... Aku ingin jadi Gonzalo.." kata Siwon penuh harap.

"Tapi kan kakimu.."

"Apa kau belum membaca naskahnya?" sela Siwon. "Drama itu hanya satu babak. Laura dan Gonzalo hanya duduk di taman. Aku hanya perlu berjalan tak lebih dari sepuluh kali. Dan karena Gonzalo adalah kakek-kakek, maka dia berjalan pakai tongkat kan? Aku bisa memerankan Gonzalo lebih baik dari Kris!" seru Siwon.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun terperangah. Ibu Kibum ikut terkejut mendengar nada suara Siwon yang keras.

"Tapi.. Tapi kaki Wonnie kan masih sakit.."

"Kibum.. Kan sudah kubilang drama itu gampang. Sembilan puluh persen semuanya dilakukan dengan duduk, DUDUK."

"Aku tidak keberatan Wonnie jadi Gonzalo.. Tapi Minho.." kata Kibum sedikit takut.

"Minho akan ikut rap juga kan?"

Kibum mengangguk.

"Walaupun dia ketua teater, tapi dia masih ikut rap juga kan. Pasti dia sibuk. Aku pasti bisa membujuknya. Aku akan mencoba membujuknya agar mengijinkanku main di Pagi Bening." Kata Siwon bersemangat.

Kibum duduk di samping Ibunya.

"Wonnie.. Ayo jalan-jalan." Ajak Kibum.

"Jalan-jalan? Kemana?" tanya Siwon.

"Kibum, Siwon masih sakit kenapa diajak jalan-jalan?" kata Ibu Kibum.

"Aku hanya ingin mengajak Wonnie jalan-jalan di taman rumah sakit. Kan Wonnie bisa pakai kursi roda, aku bisa kok mendorong kursi roda Wonnie."

Siwon tersenyum. "Baiklah, ayo."

: ROOMMATE :

"Di sini saja ya Wonnie? Pemandangannya indah sekali." Kata Kibum, berhenti di depan sebuah kursi yang ada di taman belakang rumah sakit.

Siwon mengangguk. "Kau duduklah."

Kibum duduk di kursi taman sedangkan Siwon masih duduk di kursi rodanya. Kibum menarik nafas panjang, menikmati kesegaran udara pagi.

"Bagaimana sekolah tanpa aku?" tanya Siwon membuka percakapan.

"Sepi. Tidak seru tanpa Wonnie. Aku hanya ditemani Key saja. Jonghyun hyung dan Eunhyuk hyung sudah sibuk, mereka melupakanku." kata Kibum lesu.

"Jadi, akan lebih seru bila ada aku?"

Kibum mengangguk semangat. "Tentu saja! Akan sangat seru jika ada Wonnie! Makanya Wonnie cepat sembuh dan kembali ke sekolah!

Siwon tersenyum kecil. "Hari Senin aku sudah kembali sekolah, Kibum.."

"Masih lama.."

"Ada kejadian menarik selama aku pergi?" tanya Siwon.

"Changmin si tiang listrik itu terus saja mengangguku! Tiap aku makan dia selalu mengangguku, saat aku ada di perpustakaan dia juga mengangguku! Pokoknya dia itu penganggu nomor satu!" seru Kibum kesal.

Siwon menaikkan satu alisnya. "Tan Changmin?"

"Tentu saja! Memang ada Changmin yang lain?!"

Siwon tertawa kecil.

"Aku mau tanya sesuatu, Kibum.."

"Tanya apa?"

"Saat kita habis dipukuli itu.. Setelah aku minta maaf padamu, kau mengatakan sesuatu. Apakah yang kau bilang itu benar?" tanya Siwon.

Kibum terdiam. Berusaha mengingat-ngingat apa yang dikatakannya.

"_Kibum tahu, Wonnie akan selalu ada untuk Kibum.. Kibum sayang Wonnie.."_

Kibum tersentak.

"Jadi?" tanya Siwon lagi.

"Yah.. Aku sayang Wonnie, karena Wonnie sudah baik sekali padaku. Sudah dua kali Wonnie menyelamatkanku. Wonnie juga yang mengajariku banyak hal. Aku sangat berterima kasih pada Wonnie." Kata Kibum.

Siwon tersenyum. "Begitu?"

"Tentu saja. Wonnie sudah baik sekali padaku. Aku.. Aku sayang Wonnie.."

: ROOMMATE :

Sepulang dari menjenguk Siwon di rumah sakit, Kibum pergi jalan-jalan dengan Ibunya dan baru kembali menjelang petang.

"Gyaaa! Kau kemana saja?!" suara tinggi milik Jonghyun langsung menyambut Kibum begitu dia sampai di lantai enam.

Kibum tidak memperdulikan Jonghyun. Dia langsung berjalan meninggalkan Jonghyun.

"Yaaa! Aku tanya padamu!" seru Jonghyun, berusaha mengejar Kibum.

"Hyung.. Aku lelah, aku mau tidur." Kata Kibum lelah.

"Yaaa! Aku tanya dari mana saja kau?! Aku dan Eunhyuk sampai kelimpungan mencarimu!"

Kibum berhenti. "Kalian berdua mencariku?! Oh, kalian masih peduli padaku?!"

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja kami peduli padamu!"

"Lalu meninggalkanku sendirian?! Kalian sibuk dengan urusan kalian masing-masing dan sampai lupa dengan tugas kalian sebenarnya di sekolah ini! Kalau kalian tidak bisa menjagaku ya sudah bilang saja! Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri! Aku sudah tidak seperti dulu lagi! Satu lagi, aku punya Wonnie dan Key yang masih peduli padaku!" seru Kibum marah.

Jonghyun terhenyak, tak menyangkan bahwa Kibum akan berani membentak seperti itu.

"Sudah! Hyung urusi saja klub vokal hyung! Mau tanding di Festival Seni Pelajar Seoul kan?! Silahkan, sana pergi saja! Jangan urusi aku lagi!" seru Kibum, lalu berlari meninggalkan Jonghyun sendiri.

: ROOMMATE :

Kibum sedang duduk melamun di tepi tempat tidur Siwon ketika pintu kamarnya yang tidak terkunci terbuka.

"Oh, kau." Kata Kibum datar.

Key menutup pintu kamar Kibum dan duduk di samping Kibum.

"Ada apa? Jonghyun bercerita padaku soal tadi."

"Jadi dia mengadu padamu?" tanya Kibum kesal.

"Tidak seharusnya kau berkata begitu, Kibum.."

"Memang itulah kenyataannya."

"Jonhyun dan Eunhyuk tidak bermaksud begitu. Aku tahu tugas awal mereka di sini adalah menjagamu, tapi apa salah jika mereka ingin mengembangkan bakat mereka?"

Kibum menghela nafas. "Aku tahu. Aku hanya kecewa pada mereka. Mereka saudaraku, tapi mereka seakan sudah tidak peduli padaku."

"Mereka peduli padamu, Kibum. Tadi saat aku jalan dengan Jonghyun, aku sama sekali tidak bilang kau pergi menjenguk Siwon. Saat kami kembali dan menadapati kamarmu terkunci, Jonghyun langsung panik. Dia langsung mencarimu ke seluruh penjuru sekolah bersama Eunhyuk. Kau harusnya tahu, mereka sangat peduli padamu, Kibum.." kata Key lembut.

Kibum terdiam. Tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Mereka sayang padamu, Kibum." Kata Key lagi.

Pintu kamar Kibum diketuk. Key bangkit untuk membuka pintu. Ketik apintu sudah terbuka, tampaklah Jino di depan pintu kamar Kibum.

"Ada apa, Jino?" tanya Key, heran karena kamar Jino ada di lantai empat dan tidak biasanya Jino naik ke lantai enam.

"Aku mencari Jonghyun." Kata Jino.

Key mengerutkan keningnya. "Kamar Jonghyun bukan di sini, kamar Jonghyun ada di sebelah." Kata Key, menunjuk kamar nomor 524.

"Aku tahu, aku sudah kesana tapi teman sekamarnya bilang Jonghyun tidak ada. Jadi aku kemari mau tanya, siapa tahu kalian tahu dimana Jonghyun."

Key menggelengkan kepalanya. "Maaf, kami tidak tahu. Memang ada apa kau mencari Jonghyun? Jika kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu, kau bisa mengatakannya padaku dan aku akan menyampaikannya pada Jonghyun."

Jino mengamati Key dengan seksama. Matanya meneliti Key dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

"Ada apa? Apa ada sesuatu yang salah?" tanya Key, risih karena dipandangi Jino seperti itu.

"Kau, apakah kau anak klub fashion?" tanya Jino.

Key mengangguk. "Ya.. Memangnya ada apa?"

Jino tersenyum lebar. "Kebetulan sekali! Aku mencari Jonghyun hanya mau memintanya menemui anak fashion untuk mengatur kostumnya untuk Festival! Bisakah kau mengatur kostum Jonghyun?"

Key mengangguk. "Tentu saja, aku akan berbicara dengan Jonghyun nanti."

"Baguslah kalau begitu."

Jino menjulurkan kepalanya dan melihat Kibum yang masih duduk di tepi tempat tidur Siwon.

"Kibum kenapa?" tanya Jino.

"Dia sedang ngambek pada Jonghyun dan Eunhyuk." Jawab Key.

"Hey, bujuklah dia. Lihat mukanya seperti baju lecek tak disetrika. Sudah, aku pergi dulu ya. Terima kasih!"

Key menutup pintu kamar dan kembali duduk di samping Kibum.

"Jino itu, dia naksir Jonghyun hyung kan?" kata Kibum.

Key mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Aku tidak tahu. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Apa kau tidak lihat tadi? Saat dia mendengar bahwa kau tidak tahu dimana Jonghyun hyung, mukanya terlihat sangat kecewa."

Key tersenyum. "Muka kecewa bukan berarti suka, Kibum. Ada banyak artinya." Kata Key.

"Tapi aku bisa melihatnya kalau dia itu suka Jonghyun hyung!" seru Kibum ngotot.

Key tertawa. Hanya karena soal ini saja sikapnya sudah kembali seperti semula.

"Ya sudah, terserah kau deh."

"Pokoknya Jino suka Jonghyun hyung!"

.

.

To Be Continued...

.

.

Add Facebook WANJEONHAN KSHOP ya! Author baru buka Pre Order Kalung Drama Korea dan Kalung import! :D Murah murah kalungnya, yang paling mahal cuma 50 ribu aja :D

Ada kalung Dream High, He's Beautiful, Boys Before Flowers, 49 days!  
Ada juga gelang Rooftop Prince!

ket. lebih lanjut bisa lewat Facebook Wanjeonhan KShop atau sms aja ke 085728514433 :D


	11. Chapter 11

ROOMMATE

Disclaimer : Belong to SM, God, and theirselves :D This story is mine.

Author : Lee Rae Ra / Iqlima

Genre : General, Romance

Rate : T

Length : Sequel

Summary : Kehidupan Jung Siwon, seorang pemuda yang tegas namun berhati lembut, di sekolah asramanya, dengan teman sekamarnya yang baru Kim Kibum yang sangat polos. RnR? Add Wanjeonhan KShop, online shop baru author ^^

ROOMMATE

Hari Senin pagi, Siwon muncul di sekolah dengan keadaan yang mengagetkan semua orang. Dia sudah bisa berjalan tanpa kruk! Lazimnya orang yang kakinya habis dioperasi tidak akan bisa berjalan normal secepat itu. Tapi Siwon adalah kasus yang aneh.

Siwon langsung menuju ke Asrama A, tempat dimana kamarnya berada. Siwon mengetuk pintu kamarnya dan kemudian pintu kamar pun terbuka.

"WONNIEEEE!" seru Kibum yang tak menyangka Siwon akan kembali pagi ini.

Kibum langsung melompat memeluk Siwon. Siwon hanya tertawa saja melihat kelakuan Kibum.

"WONNIE SUDAH PULANG!" seru Kibum keras.

Siwon melepaskan pelukan Kibum. "Ya, aku kan sudah bilang aku akan kembali hari Senin, pabo!" katanya sambil mengacak-acak rambut Kibum.

"Tapi aku tidak menyangka kau akan kembali sepagi ini. Jadi, kau akan ikut pelajaran hari ini?!" tanya Kibum senang.

Siwon menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku hari ini masih tidak ikut pelajaran, besok. Hari ini aku mau di auditorium saja, membantu persiapan teater. Siapa tahu aku bisa melobi Minho agar aku bisa menjadi Gonzalo.." harap Siwon.

Kibum nyengir. "Wonnie-ya, hwaiting~ !" seru Kibum sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Kau tidak sarapan?" tanya Siwon, melihat bahwa bahkan Kibum belum memakai kemejanya dengan benar, membuat pundak putihnya terekspos.

"Aku belum memakai kemejaku dengan benar." Kata Kibum sambil membetulkan kemejanya.

Siwon menelan ludahnya demi melihat pemandangan seksi Kibum sedang memakai kemejanya.

"Cepatlah turun, nanti kau kehabisan makanan." Kata Siwon.

"Wonnie tidak turun?" tanya Kibum.

Siwon menggeleng. "Aku tadi sudah sarapan di rumah. Ibu menjejaliku dengan makanan yang banyak sekali sampai aku tidak kuat memakan semuanya."

Kibum meraih tasnya. "Ya sudah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya.. Sampai bertemu nanti, Wonnie!"

: ROOMMATE :

Saat makan siang, Kibum membawa makan siangnya keluar, menuju taman. Dia sendirian karena klub fashion semuanya sibuk mengerjakan kostum untuk Festival Seni Pelajar Seoul 2012, dan makan siang mereka dibawakan ke ruang fashion.

Kibum terkesiap begitu melihat ada dua orang pemuda sedang berciuman mesra di bawah pohon. Wajahnya bersemu merah. Dia cepat-cepat duduk di kursi taman membelakangi kedua orang tersebut.

"Wajahmu merah." Kata seseorang.

Kibum mendongak dan melihat seseorang yang setinggi tiang listrik berdiri di depannya.

"Ah.. Tidak.." kata Kibum malu.

Changmin duduk di samping Kibum. "Yang berciuman itu ya? Itu namanya pacaran, mereka berdua adalah sepasang kekasih." Jelas Changmin.

"Pacaran? Kekasih? Apa itu?" tanya Kibum tak mengerti.

"Jika ada dua orang yang saling menyayangi, maka mereka bisa menyatukan hubungan mereka dalam ikatan yang disebut pacaran. Jika dua orang sudah pacaran, mereka disebut pasangan kekasih." Jelas Changmin sabar.

Kibum mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Oooh.. Jadi kan Kibum sayang Wonnie, Wonnie juga sayang Kibum, jadi kami bisa pacaran ya? Waah.. Asyik sekali jika bisa seperti mereka." Kata Kibum bahagia.

Raut wajah Changmin yang tadinya bahagia berubah keruh begitu mendengar perkataan Kibum.

"Kau.. sayang Siwon?" tanya Changmin hati-hati.

Kibum mengangguk semangat. "Tentu saja! Aku sangat sayang pada Wonnie!" serunya bersemangat.

"Kau bahkan masih memanggilnya dengan nama itu?" tanya Changmin dengan perasaan hampa.

"Itu kan panggilan sayangku untuk Wonnie."

"Dan dia juga punya panggilan sayang untukmu?"

Kibum menggeleng. "Walau dia tidak punya panggilan sayang untukku, tapi aku tahu kalau di dalam hatinya, dia menyayangiku. Seperti Ayahku menyayangi Ibuku." Kata Kibum, matanya berbinar-binar.

Changmin merasa hatinya ditusuk dengan seribu pedang berkarat sekaligus. Dia menyukai, atau lebih tepatnya mencintai Kibum. Selama ini dia tidak peduli dia selalu disinisi Kibum asalkan dia selalu bisa dekat dengan Kibum. Tapi, ketika mendengar Kibum menyayangi orang lain dari mulut Kibum sendiri, rasanya sakit sekali.

"Changmin, ada apa? Kau sakit?" tanya Kibum.

Changmin menggeleng sambil berusaha tetap tersenyum. "Tidak, Kibum. Aku baik-baik saja. Cepat habiskan makananmu, nanti dingin.."

: ROOMMATE :

Dari pagi Siwon sudah berkutat di auditorium, lebih tepatnya ruang belakang panggung yang biasa digunakan untuk basecamp teater. Sejak tadi tidak ada orang, wajar saja karena semuanya sedang sibuk sekolah. Beruntung Siwon menemukan skrip dialog Pagi Bening, dan dia mempelajari karakter Gonzalo serta melatih dirinya sendiri untuk memerankan Gonzalo.

Siwon berdiri dan mulai memerankan Gonzalo dari halaman pertama. Sampailah dia pada dialog halaman lima, dialog dimana Gonzalo membaca puisi dari sebuah buku.

_Segala cinta itu menyakitkan hati_

_Tetapi bagaimana jugapun pedihnya_

_Cinta adalah sesuatu yang terbaik_

_Yang pernah kita miliki_

"BAGUS SEKALI!"

Siwon kaget. Ketika dia menoleh ke arah pintu, dilihatnya teman-teman klub teater berdiri sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Siwon! Tak kusangka kau bisa memerankan Gonzalo sebagus itu!" seru Minho sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Siwon.

"Sejak kapan kalian ada di sana?" tanya Siwon.

"Sejak 'saya mau ambil obat bersin dulu'." Kata Minho sambil nyengir. "Tak kusangka kau hebat sekali.."

"Sejak dulu aku memang hebat kan." Tukas Siwon.

Kris maju dan mendekati Siwon dan Minho.

"Minho, lihatlah. Dia mendalami peran Gonzalo lebih baik daripada aku. Sudahlah, Siwon saja yang jadi Gonzalo. Aku ingin fokus di rap." Kata Kris.

Minho berpikir sebentar. Siwon sampai gemas sendiri karena Minho tak kunjung berbicara.

"Baiklah, Siwon yang jadi Gonzalo!"

Siwon langsung mengepalkan tangan kanannya tanda dia senang.

"Eit, tapi kau harus bicara pada Kibum dulu. Dia kan yang jadi Laura." Sergah Minho.

Siwon nyengir. "Tidak perlu. Aku sudah membicarakan ini sejak hari Sabtu yang lalu. Aku akan memberitahu Kibum dulu!"

: ROOMMATE :

Dengan bersenandung kecil, Kibum melangkah gembira menuju ruang fashion. Dia ingin menemui Key, ingin tahu sejauh mana kostumnya jadi. Saat pertama kali melihat desain kostumnya, Kibum agak ngambek karena kostumnya berwarna pink-putih penuh renda. Jelas saja penuh renda, karena dia memerankan nenek-nenek berusia tujuh puluh tahun.

Kibum mengetuk pintu ruang fashion kemudian membukanya. Matanya terbelalak begitu melihat isi ruang fashion. Penuh dengan manekin, mesin jahit, kain, dan semua hal yang berhubungan dengan fashion. Ruangan besar berukuran 8m x 8m itu penuh dengan warna warni kain.

"Maaf, Key ada?" tanya Kibum pada seorang pemuda yang sedang sibuk memasangkan contoh baju pada sebuah manekin.

"Dia ada di pojok, sedang menjahit." Katanya sambil menunjuk ke kanan.

"Kamsahamnida.." kata Kibum.

Kibum berjalan menuju pojok kanan. Benar saja, Key sedang sibuk menjahit sebuah kostum berwarna pink-putih yang pastinya adalah miliknya.

"Key, kenapa kau menjahit?" tanya Kibum langsung.

Key tersentak. "Ah, Kibum! Kau mengagetkanku saja!" seru Key.

Kibum nyengir. "Katamu kau ada di bagian desain, tapi kenapa kau menjahit? Bukankah ada orang yang tugasnya menjahit?" tanya Kibum.

"Katamu, kostummu harus aku yang mengerjakan. Jadi, aku kerjakan semua. Mulai dari desain, bahan, sampai menjahit. Ini tinggal sedikit lagi selesai, setelah itu aku akan kerjakan kostum Onew." Jelas Key.

Kibum tersenyum. "Kau baik sekali Key.."

"Ah, itu kan memang sudah tugasku."

Kibum melihat secarik kertas yang ada di meja Kibum meraih kertas itu dan melihat isinya.

"Inikah desain baju untuk Onew? Kenapa.. Kenapa aneh sekali?" tanya Kibum tak percaya.

"Konsep mereka saja aneh. Mereka ingin berpakaian seperti pangeran. Jadilah aku buatkan kostum pangeran untuk Onew, lengkap dengan jubahnya." Kata Key.

Kibum menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Aneh-aneh saja klub vokal. Kalau klub dance, bagaimana?"

"Biasa, freestyle. Tapi tetap kami yang harus mengatur kostumnya. Kostum Eunhyuk masih normal kok."

Kibum tersenyum.

"Kim Kibum?! Apakah itu kau, Key?! Siwon mencarimu!" seru seorang pemuda yang tadi ditanyai Kibum.

"Pasti bukan aku, pasti kau. Sudah, temui Siwon sana! Aku mau menyelesaikan kostummu!" kata Key, mengusir Kibum.

Kibum cemberut. "Aku diusir?"

Key tertawa. "Tidak, tapi tidak baik membiarkan Siwon menunggu terlalu lama. Sudah sana, pergilah!"

Kibum meninggalkan Key dan keluar dari ruang fashion. Siwon menunggunya sambil bersandar di dinding.

"Kibum! Ada berita bagus!" seru Siwon senang.

"Apa? Kau menang lotre?" tanya Kibum.

Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ini lebih hebat! Aku menggantikan Kris memerankan Gonzalo!"

"BENARKAH?!" Seru Kibum. "SELAMAAAAAT!" pekik Kibum sambil memeluk Siwon erat.

Siwon tertawa riang. "Itu artinya kita akan bermain bersama!"

"Aku sangat tidak sabar, Wonnie! Kita pasti akan bermain bagus dan kita pasti akan menang!" seru Kibum senang.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan Key muncul.

"Kalian bisa diam, tidak? Berisik sekali."

Siwon dan Kibum berpandangan, lalu tertawa bersama.

: ROOMMATE :

"Annyeong haseyo.."

_"Halo Sayang, bagaimana keadaanmu?"_

Siwon tersenyum. "Aku baik saja, Ibu. Bagaimana Ayah, Ibu, dan Kyuhyun?" tanya Siwon.

_ "Kami baik. Kami akan keluar untuk makan malam keluarga, bersama Sungmin juga. Kami akan menjemputnya."_

"Makan malam keluarga?! Kenapa tidak mengajakku?!" seru Siwon kesal.

_"Maafkan kami, Sayang. Tapi peraturan di asramamu sudah jelas. Siswa tidak boleh keluar sekolah di hari Senin-Jumat."_

"Tapi.. Tapi aku juga ingin ikut." Pinta Siwon.

_"Lain kali kita pergi berlima ya, Sayang. Sudah dulu, kami mau berangkat."_

"Jahat."

Siwon langsung menutup telepon. Dia sangat kesal karena tidak diajak makan malam bersama.

"Ada apa, Wonnie?" tanya Kibum.

"Keluargaku jahat sekali. Mereka akan pergi makan malam keluarga tanpa mengajakku. Memangnya mereka pikir anak mereka cuma dua?" Siwon bersungut-sungut kesal.

"Kalau begitu, Wonnie makan malam bersama keluargaku saja." Kata Kibum.

Siwon mendongak. "Kan kita tidak boleh keluar."

"Tapi kan ada peraturan yang membolehkan keluarga berkunjung. Keluargaku akan berkunjung kemari membawa banyak makanan. Kalau kau mau, kau bisa makan malam bersama keluargaku." Kata Kibum.

Siwon tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Itu makan malam keluargaMU, Kibum. Bukan keluargaKU. Aku tidak mau menganggu keluargamu."

"Ah, tidak apa. Daripada sepi hanya bertiga. Sebenarnya Eunhyuk hyung dan Jonghyun hyung seharusnya ikut, tapi mereka ada latihan. Ini aku mau ke bawah. Ayo ikut!" Kibum menarik tangan Siwon keluar dari kamar.

"Kibum, jangan.." kata Siwon.

Kibum tak peduli. Cengkeraman tangannya pada tangan Siwon malah semakin kuat. Siwon heran kenapa Kibum yang biasanya lemah malah cengkeraman tangannya kuat begitu.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di ruang pertemuan. Orang tua Kibum duduk di salah satu meja. Kibum menghampiri kedua orangtuanya dan memeluk mereka.

Siwon tersenyum pada kedua orang tua Kibum dengan kikuk. Dia tahu dia seharusnya tidak berada disini. Kalau bukan karena Kibum, dia akan menolak mentah-mentah.

"Annyeong haseyo Paman, Bibi.." sapa Siwon.

"Aku mengajak Wonnie ikut karena katanya dia ditinggal keluarganya makan malam keluarga. Jadi, daripada dia merasa sedih dan ditinggalkan, aku ajak saja dia ikut aku." Jelas Kibum ceria.

Ibu Kibum tersenyum. "Duduk saja sini, Siwon."

Kibum dan Siwon duduk di depan kedua orangtua Kibum. Ibu Kibum mengeluarkan makanan dan mulai menatanya di atas meja.

"Jadi, Yunho pergi sendiri?" tanya Ayah Kibum.

"Iya, Paman." Jawab Siwon sendu, menerima segelas air dari Ibu Kibum.

"Tenang saja, masih ada kami. Kami bisa kok jadi keluargamu." Kata Ayah Kibum hangat.

Siwon tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Paman."

"Ibu, Ayah, tadi Changmin menjelaskan padaku. Jika ada dua orang yang saling menyayangi, maka mereka bisa pacaran dan jadi sepasang kekasih. Karena aku dan Wonnie saling menyayangi, maka kami bisa pacaran kan?"

Siwon tersedak minumannya sendiri. Ibu Kibum menatapnya khawatir.

"Ah, apa?" tanya Siwon.

"Ya itu. Karena aku dan Wonnie saling menyayangi, kita bisa pacaran dong. Benar kan, Ayah, Ibu?" tanya Kibum pada kedua orang tuanya.

Ayah Kibum hanya tertawa. Sedangkan Ibu Kibum tersenyum.

"Yaa.. Anakku sudah dewasa ternyata." Kata Ayah Kibum sambil tertawa.

Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau jangan percaya pada Si Tiang Listrik Changmin itu. Dia berbohong padamu." Kata Siwon.

"Oh, Siwon bohong! Yang temanmu bilang itu benar!" seru Ibu Kibum sambil tertawa.

"Aduh Bibi.. Jangan begitu.." kata Siwon malu.

Ayah dan Ibu Kibum tertawa lagi.

"Ah, Paman.. Bibi.. Jangan begitu, aku malu." Kata Siwon.

Kibum menepuk bahu Siwon. "Jadi, kita bisa pacaran kan, Wonnie?" tanya Kibum bersemangat.

"Kibum, pacaran itu bukan hal yang mudah. Perlu pemikiran yang matang. Jangan dipikirkan sekarang, belum waktunya." Jelas Siwon.

Kibum mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aaah.. Kenapa Wonnie jahat begitu? Kan aku ingin segera pacaran dengan Wonnie!"

"Nanti kau juga akan mengerti, Kibum. Sekarang belum saatnya."

Siwon menarik nafas panjang setelah mengatakannya. Memang, rasanya sangat sakit ketika dia mengingkari isi hatinya.

.

.

.

To Be Continued..

.

.

Masih promosi.. Add facebook WANJEONHAN KSHOP yuk, jual barang-barang banyak banget hloh 3 import Korea dan China ada juga import Jepang.

Yang mau tanya-tanya add aja atau sms ke 085728514433 (author bagi nomer hape -_- )

Ada yang tanya apakah author suka official pair dan jawabannya TENTU SAJA


	12. Chapter 12

ROOMMATE

Disclaimer : Belong to SM, God, and theirselves :D This story is mine.

Author : Lee Rae Ra / Iqlima

Genre : General, Romance

Rate : T

Length : Sequel

Summary : Kehidupan Jung Siwon, seorang pemuda yang tegas namun berhati lembut, di sekolah asramanya, dengan teman sekamarnya yang baru Kim Kibum yang sangat polos. RnR? Add Wanjeonhan KShop, online shop baru author ^^

AN : Author udah post fanfic baru, Kyumin. Judulnya HARD LIFE and LOVE. Part dua nya akan di post hari ini juga. Semoga suka yaaah ^^

ROOMMATE

** "**Pernah! Tiada jauh dari Valensia ada sebuah villa dan kalau masih berdiri sekarang, bisa mengembalikan kenangan-kenangan yang manis. Saya pernah tinggal beberapa musim di sana. Tapi sudah lama lampau. Villa itu dekat laut, tersembunyi antara pohon jeruk. Mereka menyebutnya ... ah ... lupa ... O ya, Villa Maricella." Kata Kibum sambil menerawang jauh.

** "**Maricella?" ulang Siwon kaget.

**"**Maricella. Apa tuan pernah mendengarnya?" tanya Kibum bersemangat.

** "**Tak asing lagi nama itu ... ah, kita tambah tua tambah pelupa ... di Villa itu dulu ada seorang wanita paling cantik yang pernah saya lihat dan saya kenal. Dan namanya ... O ya, Laura Liorento!"

** "**Laura Liorento?" tanya Kibum kaget.

** "**Benar."

Siwon dan Kibum saling tatap. Sedangkan di ambang pintu, Minho dan Kris memperhatikan mereka berdua yang sedang latihan.

"Sialan, mereka berdua hebat sekali." Kata Minho sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Kris tertawa kecil. "Mereka berdua itu, harusnya sudah jadi aktor kelas internasional. Mungkin sudah dapat Oscar." Timpal Kris.

"Untunglah aku tak jadi memilihmu. Setelah melihatmu berakting dulu ternyata kau payah sekali dalam berakting. Kalau kau yang jadi Gonzalo, sebelum mendaftar pun kita sudah ditolak." Ejek Minho.

"Yaa! Aku memang tak jago berakting, tapi kalo dalam rap, aku hebat!" sergah Kris tak mau kalah.

"Kau dengan Chanyeol saja masih hebat Chanyeol. Dasar kau, terlalu pede!"

"Yaa! Aku dan Chanyeol berbeda!"

: ROOMMATE :

"Wonnie, aku masih kesusahan membaca syair puisinya.." keluh Kibum ketika dia dan Siwon berjalan menuju kamar mereka.

"Kau kan hanya membaca syair sedikit. Cobalah lagi, ini sudah H-20." Kata Siwon menyemangati.

"Membaca puisi saja aku tak bisa, sekarang malah disuruh membaca puisi." Keluh Kibum.

"Yaaa.. Hanya sedikit! Kau pasti bisa!"

Kibum menatap Siwon. "Wonnie.. Wajah Wonnie pucat, kau sakit?" tanya Kibum khawatir.

Siwon menggeleng. "Aku baik-baik saja. Tidak usah khawatir. Paling hanya kecapekan saja. Sudah biasa."

"Waktu kenapa cepat sekali berlalu ya.. Tak kusangka sudah cukup lama aku bersekolah di sini. Bertemu dengan teman-teman yang baik. Dan Ibu juga semakin lama semakin mempercayaiku. Apakah ini keajaiban karena aku bertemu Wonnie?" kata Kibum sambil tersenyum.

Siwon tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Kibum.

"Kalau bagimu keajaiban adalah bertemu denganku, keajaibanku adalah bertemu denganmu."

Muka Kibum menjadi merah karena malu.

"Yaa, mukamu merah." Kata Siwon geli.

"Habisnya Wonnie sih.."

Siwon memasukkan kunci ke dalam pintu kamar. Mereka berdua masuk ke kamar. Kibum langsung ke lantai atas, tiduran di tempat tidurnya.

"Tidak mandi dulu? Kau kan tadi belum mandi." Tanya Siwon.

"Tidaaak.. Aku capek sekali. Malas mandi, lagi pula besok hari Sabtu. Kita bebas.." kata Kibum senang.

"Kau jorok sekali."

"Biar saja."

Siwon menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dia menyambar handuknya dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

: ROOMMATE :

Suasana kamar 525 sunyi senyap. Satu penghuninya sedang mandi dan sesekali hanya terdengar suara gebyuran air, sedangkan satu penghuninya yang lain sedang tidur pulas.

Pintu kamar 525 yang tidak terbuka. Masuklah Eunhyuk, tubuhnya penuh keringat karena baru selesai latihan dance. Wajahnya panik. Eunhyuk langsung naik ke lantai dua.

"'Bum, ireona.. Ireona.." Eunhyuk membangunkan Kibum.

Kibum melenguh. "Ada apa, hyung.. Aku lelah sekali.." tanya Kibum lelah.

"Ibumu kecelakaan."

Spontan Kibum langsung duduk tegak. "Apa? Hyung tadi bilang apa?" tanya Kibum panik.

"Ibumu kecelakaan. Tadi saat dia menyetir ditabrak truk. Sekarang dia ada di rumah sakit." Jelas Eunhyuk.

"TIDAK!" seru Kibum keras.

"Pakai jaketmu! Kita harus segera ke rumah sakit! Jonghyun hyung sudah minta izin dan kita tinggal pergi ke rumah sakit!" seru Eunhyuk.

Kibum langsung menyambar ponsel dan jaket hitam kesayangannya. Setelah itu, tanpa meninggalkan jejak apa-apa, mereka berdua segera pergi.

Satu menit setelah mereka pergi, Siwon keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia melirik ke atas dan mendapati tempat tidur kosong. Siwon bergegas memakai bajunya dan menuju kamar Jonghyun. Tapi kamar Jonghyun kosong. Siwon beralih menuju kamar Eunhyuk dan mendapati Donghae sedang latihan dance sendirian.

"Kau lihat dimana Kibum?" tanya Siwon langsung.

"Ibunya kecelakaan. Kibum, Jonghyun, dan Eunhyuk pergi ke Seoul Hospital." Jawab Donghae.

"Bibi Leeteuk?" tanya Siwon tak percaya.

"Tentu saja, memang Ibu Kibum ada berapa?"

Siwon tak menjawab. Dia bergegas kembali ke kamarnya. Memakai jaket, menyambar ponsel dan dompet, lalu segera keluar, tak lupa mengunci kamarnya.

Siwon berlari menuju bangunan piket yang ada di dekat gerbang.

"Jung Siwon. 2A, izin pergi ke Seoul Hospital." Kata Siwon cepat.

Petugas piket menatap Siwon heran. "Baru saja seorang anak minta izin untuk dia dan dua saudaranya, ke Seoul Hospital juga."

"Nah! Tujuanku sama dengan mereka! Cepatlah, aku tidak punya waktu lagi! Ini DARURAT!"

Petugas piket segera menulis data yang tadi disebutkan Siwon di atas surat izin. Siwon segera menyambar kertas itu dan keluar. Untung saja ada taksi lewat, sehingga Siwon langsung masuk.

"Seoul Hospital. Tolong mengebut. Ini darurat."

: ROOMMATE :

Speedometer mobil menunjukkan angka 80 km per jam, tapi sepertinya kecepatan itu belum cukup untuk Kibum. Dia terus menerus meminta supir keluarga Jonghyun untuk menambah kecepatan.

"Pak! Tolong lebih cepat lagi!" seru Kibum panik.

"Tidak bisa Tuan, jika lebih cepat lagi kita akan ditangkap polisi." Jawab Supir tak kalah paniknya.

"Aku harus cepat bertemu Ibu.." kata Kibum hampa.

Jonghyun memeluk sepupunya. "Bibi akan baik-baik saja. Aku tahu, dia adalah wanita yang tangguh."

Kibum menangis sesenggukan dalam pelukan Jonghyun. Jonghyun maklum, siapa juga yang tidak akan sedih jika Ibunya kecelakaan.

"Aku.. Aku takut Ibu kenapa-napa.."

"Tidak! Sudah kubilang Bibi akan baik-baik saja! Kau harus berpikir positif, Kibum! Pikir positif!" seru Jonghyun keras.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di Seoul Hospital. Rumah sakit yang sama seperti tempat Siwon dirawat dulu. Mereka bertiga berlari memasuki rumah sakit dan menemukan Ayah Kibum duduk sendiri di depan ruang Unit Gawat Darurat.

"Ayah.." panggil Kibum.

Ayah Kibum mendongak. "Kibum!"

Kibum segera berlari menghambur memeluk Ayahnya. Keduanya menangis sesenggukan.

"Ayah.. Apa yang terjadi.. Mengapa bisa seperti ini Ayah?" tanya Kibum sambil menangis.

"Ini semua salah Ayah.. Ibumu meminta Ayah mengantarkannya ke Key's, tapi karena Ayah sibuk jadi Ayah menolak. Ayah memintanya pergi bersama supir, tapi malah dia menyetir sendiri, tapi ternyata dia malah ditabrak truk, pengemudinya mabuk."

"Ayah.. Ayah.. Apakah Ibu akan sembuh?"

"Tentu saja, Ibumu adalah salah satu wanita terkuat yang pernah Ayah kenal. Dia akan sembuh.."

Tiba-tiba pintu Unit Gawat Darurat terbuka dan keluarlah seorang dokter.

"Keluarga Kim Leeteuk?" tanyanya.

Empat orang itu pun segera menghampiri dokter tersebut.

"Istri saya, bagaimana dia? Apakah dia baik-baik saja? Apakah dia membutuhkan sesuatu?" tanya Ayah Kibum cepat.

Sang dokter mengangguk pelan. "Dia kehilangan banyak darah. Golongan darahnya AB- . Sayangnya golongan darah itu langka dan persediaan rumah sakit sedang habis. Apakah ada yang bersedia mendonorkan darah?"

Hati Ayah Kibum, Kibum, Jonghyun, dan Eunhyuk mencelos. Golongan darah Ayah Kibum adalah B+ dan Kibum mewarisi golongan darah Ayahnya. Sedangkan Jonghyun A+ dan Eunhyuk O-.

"Tidak ada yang bergolongan darah AB-?" tanya dokter itu.

Ayah Kibum menggelengkan kepala putus asa.

"Apakah persediaan benar-benar sudah habis, dok?" tanya Ayah Kibum.

Dokter mengangguk. "Sudah habis sama sekali, Tuan. Kantong terakhir yang kami miliki tadi sudah ditransfer ke tubuh seseorang yang juga kecelakaan."

Air mata Kibum semakin deras. "Dokter.. Sembuhkan Ibuku, kumohon.." pinta Kibum sambil terisak.

"Satu-satunya cara hanyalah mendapatkan donor untuk golongan darah AB-, jika tidak ada, kami tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa."

"Saya AB-!" seru seseorang.

Kelima orang yang sedang galau itu pun menoleh ke arah suara. Kibum memekik tertahan begitu melihat Siwon.

"Wonnie.." katanya pelan sambil menatap Siwon tak percaya.

"Saya AB- dok, ambil saja darah saya." Kata Siwon mantap.

"Ikut saya."

Siwon mengikuti langkah dokter itu. Keempat orang yang masih berdiri itu menatap Siwon tak percaya.

"Siwon.. Sungguh baik sekali anak itu." Lirih Ayah Kibum.

Kibum memeluk Ayahnya. "Ayah.. Wonnie sudah menyelamatkan nyawaku dua kali. Dan sekarang dia menyelamatkan nyawa Ibu? Ayah.. Betapa aku berhutang begitu banyak padanya.." isak Kibum.

Ayah Kibum mengeratkan pelukannya. "Keluarga kita berhutang banyak pada Siwon, Kibum. Entah dengan apa kita harus membalasnya.. Ayah tidak tahu.."

: ROOMMATE :

Ibu Siwon sedang membaca majalah wanita sambil santai ketika ponselnya berbunyi dengan ringtone lagu Gangnam Style milik PSY yang mendunia itu.

"Yeoboseyo.."

_ "Jaejoong?"_

"Ya, ini aku. Ada apa, Kangin? Ada urusan dengan Yunho? Dia belum pulang. Telepon saja ke kantornya."

_"Sama sekali bukan tentang Yunho, Jaejoong. Leeteuk kecelakaan."_

"APA? Leeteuk kecelakaan? Bagaimana bisa?" Ibu Siwon spontan bangkit dari duduknya.

_"Ditabrak truk. Siwon.. Siwon baru saja datang dan dia mendonorkan darahnya untuk Leeteuk. Baik sekali, anakmu itu.."_

"Kau dimana? Seoul Hospital?"  
_ "Ya."_

"Aku akan kesana sekarang! Tunggu aku!"

Ibu Siwon meletakkan majalah yang sedang dibacanya. Kyuhyun yang kebetulan lewat pun menyempatkan diri bertanya.

"Ada apa, Ibu?"

"Kau ingat Kibum kan? Ibunya kecelakaan dan kakakmu mendonorkan darah untuknya. Sekarang Ibu mau ke rumah sakit menyusul mereka."

Mata Kyuhyun melebar. "Benarkah? Ibu, aku ikut ya?"

"Cepat! Lima menit lagi kita bertemu di bawah!"

Kyuhyun segera berlari menuju lantai dua. Sedangkan Ibu Siwon langsung masuk ke kamarnya untuk bersiap-siap.

: ROOMMATE :

"Kangin!" seru Ibu Kibum.

Empat orang yang sedang duduk diam di depan Unit Gawat Darurat pun mendongak. Mereka melihat seorang wanita cantik berjalan setengah berlari ke arah mereka, diikuti oleh seorang pemuda.

"Bagaimana ceritanya?" tanya Ibu Siwon.

"Dia menyetir sendirian dan dia ditabrak truk. Kau tahu kan Leeteuk itu tidak begitu mahir menyetir.."

"Kalau kau tahu kalau istrimu tidak begitu mahir menyetir, mengapa kau membiarkannya menyetir?"

"Aku menyuruhnya pergi dengan supir. Tapi karena dia terlanjur kesal padaku, dia memutuskan untuk menyetir sendiri."

Jaejoong memeluk Kangin. Sekadar memberikan kekuatan dan keyakinan bahwa Leeteuk pasti bisa diselamatkan.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun menghampiri Kibum.

"Kibum hyung, dimana hyung ku?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Dia ada di dalam, mendonorkan darah untuk Ibuku." Jawab Kibum sambil tersenyum menatap Kyuhyun yang lebih tinggi darinya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. "Aku selalu tahu bahwa hyung adalah orang yang baik. Aku selalu tahu itu."

"Aku juga." Timpal Kibum.

Pintu ruang Unit Gawat Darurat terbuka dan dokter yang tadi keluar lagi. Segera saja keenam orang tersebut langsung menghampiri sang dokter.

"Nyonya Kim Leeteuk baik-baik saja. Tapi beliau masih belum sadar. Tinggal tunggu beliau bangun saja. Baru saja Nyonya Kim kami pindahkan ke kamar VIP seperti yang diminta Tuan Kim tadi. VIP 3, Tuan." Jelas sang dokter.

"Kami bisa mengunjunginya?" tanya Ayah Kibum cepat.

Dokter mengangguk. "Silahkan saja."

Ayah Kibum, Jonghyun, Eunhyuk, Ibu Siwon, dan Kyuhyun bergegas meninggalkan Unit Gawat Darurat dan pergi menuju ruang VIP 3. Tapi tidak dengan Kibum, dia malah masuk ke ruang Unit Gawat Darurat.

Kibum masuk dan menemukan Siwon sedang berbaring di salah satu ranjang. Meja di sebelah ranjang Siwon penuh dengan buah dan susu.

"Wonnie.." panggil Kibum.

Siwon membuka matanya. Saat melihat Kibum, dia tersenyum kecil.

"Bagaimana Ibumu, Kibum?" tanya Siwon.

Air mata di wajah Kibum merebak. Melihat itu, Siwon jadi panik. Dia berusaha bangkit tapi tidak bisa karena tubuhnya terlalu lemas. Darah yang diambil darinya tadi cukup banyak dan itu cukup menguras energinya.

"Ah, Kibum! Ada apa? Ibumu baik-baik saja kan?"

"Ibu memang baik-baik saja.. Tapi bagaimana dengan Wonnie? Wonnie jadi kehilangan darah demi menyelamatkan Ibu.."

Siwon tersenyum. "Aku baik-baik saja. Lihatlah, aku segar bugar begini."

"Kalau Wonnie baik-baik saja, kenapa bangun dari tempat tidur pun tidak bisa?"

"Ini biasa, Kibum. Orang yang baru saja mendonorkan darahnya itu biasanya memang lemas, karena tubuh masih perlu penyesuaian. Ini tadi perawat sudah memberiku buah dan susu untuk mengembalikan energiku." Jelas Siwon.

"Wonnie, kau sudah menyelamatkan nyawaku dua kali, sekarang kau menyelamatkan Ibuku. Wonnie, dengan cara apa aku harus membalasnya? Kau begitu baik, Wonnie.."

Siwon menggeleng. "Kau ada di sisiku saja itu sudah cukup, Kibum.."

"Wonnie.. Terima kasih.." desah Kibum.

Kibum menundukkan badannya, dan...

Chup ~

.

.

To Be Continued...

.

.

Add yuk facebook WANJEONHAN KSHOP :D

Baca juga fanfiction Kyumin author yang baru, judulnya HARD LIFE and LOVE :D

Oh ya ada yang nge PM author nanya harus manggil author apa. Jadi author jawab disini aja ya.

Author 97 lines, besok Desember baru umur 15 tahun. Author sudah kelas 2 SMA. Terserah saja mau panggil author apa ^^

Ada juga yang tanya sesuatu, setahu author Official Pair di SHINee itu OnKey, 2Min, sedangkan Jonghyun biasanya sama Jino ^^

Gomawo ~


	13. Chapter 13

ROOMMATE

Disclaimer : Belong to SM, God, and theirselves :D This story is mine.

Author : Lee Rae Ra / Iqlima

Genre : General, Romance

Rate : T

Length : Sequel

Summary : Kehidupan Jung Siwon, seorang pemuda yang tegas namun berhati lembut, di sekolah asramanya, dengan teman sekamarnya yang baru Kim Kibum yang sangat polos. RnR? Add Wanjeonhan KShop, online shop baru author ^^

ROOMMATE

Siwon menyentuh bibirnya perlahan. Dia tidak percaya yang baru saja terjadi. Kibum menciumnya, tepat di bibir.

Siwon menatap Kibum yang tersipu malu.

"Aku harap, Wonnie suka. Aku tidak tahu harus membalas kebaikan Wonnie dengan apa, jadi aku cium Wonnie saja ya? Nanti kalau Wonnie minta cium lagi pasti aku kasih kok." Kata Kibum sungguh-sungguh.

Siwon tertawa mendengar penuturan Kibum. Rasanya agak aneh saat Kibum menciumnya tadi. Ini memang bukan ciuman pertamanya dengan Kibum, tapi tetap saja, rasanya aneh. Mungkin karena ciuman pertamanya dengan Kibum sangat tidak lazim.

"Kau tidak menengok Ibumu?"

Kibum memekik pelan. "Ah! Aku lupa! Tapi Wonnie tidak apa-apa sendirian?" tanya Kibum khawatir.

Siwon mengangguk. "Tapi kalau kau sudah sampai di sana, bilang pada Kyuhyun aku menunggunya di sini. Bilang padanya, tolong belikan suplemen penambah darah. Kau mengerti?"

"Tentu! Sekali lagi terima kasih ya, Wonnie!" Kibum melambaikan tangannya sambil berjalan keluar dari Unit Gawat Darurat.

Sepeninggal Kibum, Siwon masih berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Badannya lemas, sangat malah. Karena Ibu Kibum kehilangan banyak sekali darah, maka Siwon pun mendonorkan banyak darahnya. Mungkin sekarang Siwon yang kekurangan darah.

Siwon memejamkan kedua matanya. Dia butuh istirahat. Dia memutuskan akan tidur sebentar sembari menunggu adiknya datang.

: HARD LIFE and LOVE :

Kibum membuka pintu kamar VIP 3. Ibunya masih tak sadarkan diri. Kibum menepuk bahu Ayahnya pelan.

"Dari mana saja kau?" tanya Ayah Kibum.

"Aku hanya menengok Wonnie saja."

Ibu Siwon memekik pelan. "Ya ampun, aku sampai lupa dengan anak itu. Kangin, aku pergi menjenguknya dulu ya."

Kangin mengangguk. "Sampaikan ucapan terima kasihku padanya."

"Kyuhyun, tadi Wonnie bilang, tolong kau belikan suplemen penambah darah." Tambah Kibum.

"Ya, terima kasih hyung!"

Kyuhyun dan Ibunya keluar dari ruang perawatan Ibu Kibum. Sepasang ibu dan anak itu menyempatkan mampir di apotik untuk membeli suplemen penambah darah.

"Yaa, hyung!" seru Kyuhyun begitu dia membuka pintu Unit Gawat Darurat.

Siwon menoleh. "Hei kau, setan berwajah malaikat."

Kyuhyun berlari-lari kecil menghampiri Siwon.

"Hyung hebat sekali, ksatria. Aku saja takut dengan jarum suntik, tapi malah hyung sudah mendonorkan darah." Puji Kyuhyun.

Ibu Siwon mengelus kepala anaknya. "Hai Sayang, bagaimana keadaanmu? Masih lemas?"

Siwon mengangguk pelan. "Bagaimana dengan Bibi Leeteuk? Apakah dia baik-baik saja? Apakah dia sudah sadar?"

"Tentu saja. Tapi dia belum sadarkan diri. Kondisinya baik, berkat darahmu. Kau baik sekali, Sayang.."

Siwon menggeleng. "Ah, darahku sama sekali bukan apa-apa. Ini semua karunia Tuhan." Kata Siwon merendah.

Kyuhyun mengulurkan plastik yang dibawanya. "Hyung, ini suplemen penambah darahmu. Memangnya tadi darah yang diambil banyak yah?"

"Banyak, karena memang Bibi Leeteuk butuh banyak darah. Badanku sampai lemas sekali." Kata Siwon memaksakan diri tersenyum.

Ibu Siwon tersenyum. "Ya sudah, kalau begitu kita pulang saja. Kau istirahat saja di rumah."

"Ibu, tidak bisa. Aku hanya minta izin keluar malam ini."

"Nanti Ibu teleponkan sekolahmu. Besok kan Sabtu, habiskan saja akhir pekanmu di rumah bersama Kyuhyun."

"Ya sudah, 'Bu. Ayo kita pulang."

: ROOMMATE :

Pukul setengah dua belas malam, Siwon keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju balkon kamarnya. Langit malam ini berbintang. Padahal kemarin-kemarin langit selalu mendung. Siwon berdiri menyandar pada balkon kamarnya.

"Kenapa bintang malam ini begitu banyak.." desah Siwon.

Siwon memang tidak suka memandang langit lama-lama, tapi itu dahulu. Ketika umurnya enam tahun, Sungmin mengajaknya melihat langit menggunakan teropong. Semenjak itu pula Siwon jadi suka memandangi langit.

Tiba-tiba saja mata Siwon menangkap siluet wajah manis Kibum di langit malam. Kontan saja Siwon langsung tertawa.

"Kenapa wajah anak itu yang muncul di langit? Langit sungguhlah lucu." Kata Siwon geli.

Siwon jadi teringat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Kibum. Saat itu dia tidur, dan kemudian bangun dengan penuh rasa kaget karena wajah Kibum menunduk tepat di atas wajahnya. Dia ingat dia bangun sambil menjerit kemudian lari ke kamar Donghae.

Siwon jadi senyum-senyum sendiri mengingat pertemuan yang aneh itu. Awalnya dia merasa dia tidak akan menyukai Kibum, tapi malah sekarang rasanya dia sudah terlalu terikat pada anak itu.

"Tuhan.. Apakah aku jatuh cinta padanya? Rasa ini sungguh tak wajar.." lirih Siwon.

Siwon mendengar pintu kamarnya dibuka. Dia menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan Kyuhyun yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya dengan mata terpejam.

"Yaa! Kau tidur sambil jalan?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng sambil menguap lebar. "Hyung, aku tidak bisa tidur." Keluh Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak bisa tidur? Biasanya kau sangat suka tidur!" seru Siwon tak percaya.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur. Kau tahu kan aku tidak bisa tidur dalam keadaan lapar. Aku lapar tapi di dapur sama sekali tidak ada makanan. Kulkas kosong. Ternyata pelayan kita belum belanja. Aku lapaaaar.." rengek Kyuhyun.

Siwon menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Ya sudah, kita pergi makan di luar saja. Ke restoran 24 jam. Ayo cepat, ganti piyamamu. Aku tunggu di bawah sepuluh menit lagi."

"Aku malas kembali ke kamar. Aku pinjam baju hyung saja ya." Kata Kyuhyun sambil berjalan ke arah lemari pakaian Siwon, kemudian mengambil sebuah jeans panjang dan sebuah kaos.

Siwon tak repot mengganti bajunya karena dia sudah memakai training hitam panjang dan juga kaos.

"Hyung, tidak ganti celana? Dingin loh." Kata Kyuhyun sambil memasukkan tangan kanannya ke dalam lengan jaket yang diambilnya dari lemari Siwon.

Siwon menggeleng. "Nanti kita kan naik mobil, jadi gampang lah. Sudah cepat, ayo turun." Siwon menyambar kunci mobil, dompet, dan ponselnya.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun turun ke bawah. Siwon mengeluarkan mobilnya dari garasi dan kemudian mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan rumah.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Siwon.

"Restoran cepat saji saja. Bagaimana kalau Seoul Fried Chicken?" usul Kyuhyun.

Siwon mengangguk dan menjalankan mobilnya menuju ke Seoul Fried Chicken. Perjalanan lima belas menit terasa cepat, Siwon dan Kyuhyun bergegas masuk ke dalam SFC yang buka 24 jam itu.

Begitu memasuki SFC, mata Siwon menangkap sosok orang yang dikenalnya sedang duduk sendirian di pojok. Dia menepuk bahu Kyuhyun.

"Kau pesan makanan ya, aku terserah saja. Ku tunggu di meja pojok sana. Yang ada orang memakai topi itu. Dia temanku."

Kyuhyun mengangguk, kemudian Siwon pergi menghampiri orang itu.

"Key?" tanya Siwon begitu sampai di hadapan orang itu.

Orang itu mendongak, dan benar saja, itu Key. Wajahnya menyiratkan keterkejutan begitu melihat Siwon.

"Siwon? Kenapa.. Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Key panik.

Siwon menarik kursi dan duduk di depan Key.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya. Apa yang kau lakukan tengah malam begini di luar sekolah? Kau kabur?" selidik Siwon.

Key menggeleng. "Aku bosan sekali di sekolah. Tidak ada Kibum, aku jadi tidak punya teman."

"Itu namanya kabur. Bukankah Onew sudah kembali? Kan kau bisa bersama dia. Dia kan menyukaimu."

"Aku sudah berusaha. Tapi begitu dia kembali dia langsung sibuk berlatih. Untuk Festival Seni Pelajar Seoul, kau tahu." Kata Key sedih.

Kyuhyun datang dan meletakkan nampan makanan di meja. Key tersenyum tipis pada Kyuhyun.

"Ini Key hyung kan?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Key mengangguk. "Darimana kau tahu namaku?"

"Oh, Jonghyun hyung pernah bercerita padaku. Kau tahu, kami berteman. Dia mengatakan dia menyukai sahabat Kibum hyung yang memiliki nama sama dengan Kibum hyung. Itu pasti Key hyung kan? Nama asli Key hyung kan Kim Kibum."

Key terperanjat. "Jonghyun? Menyukaiku?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk penuh keyakinan. "Dia curhat padaku. Tapi katanya kau menyukai Onew hyung, jadi dia menyerah. Dia berkata dia tidak mungkin bisa mendapatkan hatimu."

"Ahh.. Maldo andwae. Orang sekeren Jonghyun tidak akan menyukaiku. Lucu sekali." Komentar Key.

"Key hyung! Ini kenyataan! Jonghyun hyung sendiri yang cerita, bahkan dia juga membuatkan lagu tentang kisah cintanya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan."

Key semakin terperanjat. "Benarkah?" bisiknya pelan.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Ya, tapi aku pribadi juga berpikir Key hyung lebih cocok dengan Onew hyung."

"Yaa.. Kenapa kau malah membahas tentang Jonghyun dan Onew?" Siwon menjitak kepala Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun merutuki kakaknya lalu mulai memakan ayamnya.

Siwon kembali menatap Key. "Bagaimana caranya kau kabur dari asrama?" tanya Siwon.

"Mudah saja. Satpam sekolah sedang ngantuk hebat dan pintu pagar belum dikunci. Jadi aku keluar saja deh."

"Lalu besok kau kembali ke sekolah?" tanya Siwon.

Key menggeleng. "Sekalian saja hari Minggu sore aku kembali. Lagipula besok kita kan bebas."

"Malam ini tidur dimana? Pulang ke rumah?"

Key menggeleng lagi. "Kalau aku pulang ke rumah sekarang, Ibuku akan membunuhku. Besok pagi saja aku pulang ke rumah."

"Lalu hyung akan tidur dimana?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Hotel." Jawab Key singkat sambil mengaduk-aduk minumannya.

"Sayang sekali, menginap di hotel hanya untuk beberapa jam saja. Menginap di rumahku saja, gratis kok." Kata Kyuhyun.

Siwon mengangguk setuju. "Kau bisa tidur di kamar tamu. Atau kalau kau tidak biasa tidur sendiri, kau bisa tidur denganku atau dengan Kyuhyun."

"Bolehkah?"

Kyuhyun dan Siwon mengangguk.

"Lagipula, Ibu akan sangat senang melihatmu. Dia pasti akan meminta komentarmu tentang baju yang dipakainya, atau apalah yang berhubungan dengan fashion." Timpal Kyuhyun.

Key tertawa kecil. "Baiklah, daripada aku buang-buang uang untuk tidur di hotel."

"Ya sudah, aku makan dulu, setelah itu nanti kita pulang."

: ROOMMATE :

Pagi-pagi, ruang makan keluarga Jung sudah ramai. Tidak berempat seperti biasanya, kini ada Key. Yang paling heboh tentu saja Ibu Siwon karena dia terus menerus meminta saran tentang fashion kepada Key. Siwon, Kyuhyun, dan Ayah Siwon heran mengapa Key bisa tahan ditanyai terus menerus begitu.

"Ibu, sudahlah. Biarkan Key makan dulu, kasihan. Jangan ditanyai dulu." Kata Siwon jengkel.

Ibu Siwon merengut. "Kapan lagi Ibu bisa konsultasi dengan Key? Junsu sibuk sekali sampai aku tidak bisa konsultasi dengannya. Mumpung ada anaknya yang mewarisi bakat Ibunya, ya Ibu tanya saja sekalian!"

"Tanya ya tanya, tapi nanti. Biarkan Key menyelesaikan sarapannya dulu." Tegur Ayah Siwon.

"Iya-iya. Aku diam deh."

Suasana pun kembali sepi. Hanya terdengar denting sendok yang beradu dengan piring.

"Key, hari ini rencana mau kemana?" tanya Siwon.

"Aku mau Key's saja. Mau melihat butik. Sekalian ingin bertemu Ibu juga. Aku sudah kangen." Jawab Key.

"Gyaaa! Kau bersamaku saja, Key! Hari ini aku juga mau ke Key's!" seru Ibu Siwon bersemangat.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun mendengus kesal.

"Ibu, kenapa sih kau selalu mengganggu Key? Kasihan dia." Kata Siwon.

"Key saja tidak merasa terganggu, kenapa kau yang ribut sih." Balas Ibu Siwon.

Siwon menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dia menatap Key dengan tatapan yang berarti Key-maaf-telah-membawamu-ke-rumahku-kalau-jadinya-seperti-ini. Key tersenyum maklum.

"Aku sudah selesai makan. Aku mau ke kamar dulu ya." Kata Kyuhyun sambil bangkit.

Siwon mencengkeram pergelangan tangan adiknya dengan keras.

"Sopan sedikit, tunggu sampai Ayah pergi. Apakah kelakuanmu sekarang tidak sopan begini? Meninggalkan meja saat semua belum selesai makan." Kata Siwon tegas.

Kyuhyun manyun lalu kembali duduk. "Maaf, hyung." Katanya pendek.

Siwon tersenyum puas."Begitu lebih baik."

: ROOMMATE :

Sambil menunggui Ibunya, Kibum membaca buku yang dibelikan Ayahnya tadi pagi. Ayahnya tidak bisa menemani karena harus bekerja, jadilah Kibum yang menemani Ibunya.

"Bummie.." panggil Ibu Kibum.

Kibum mendongak dari buku yang sedang dibacanya dan menatap Ibunya dengan penuh sayang.

"Ya, Ibu?"

"Siwon dimana? Ibu ingin bertemu dengannya.." tanya Ibu Kibum yang sudah diberitahu kalau Siwon menyumbangkan banyak darah untuknya.

Kibum menghela nafas. "Siwon kemarin sudah pulang, belum tahu dia akan kesini atau tidak. Mungkin dia akan kesini untuk menjenguk Ibu."

"Ibu ingin bertemu dengannya, Kibum. Ibu ingin berterima kasih padanya. Kalau tidak ada dia, mungkin Ibu sudah tidak ada lagi.."

Kibum mengenggam kedua tangan Ibunya. "Ibu, entah dengan apa kita harus membalas kebaikan Siwon pada keluarga kita. Dia sudah dua kali menyelamatkan aku, dan sekarang dia menyelamatkan Ibu.."

Ibu Kibum mengernyitkan keningnya. "Dua kali?"

Kibum mengangguk. "Dulu aku pernah kram dan tenggelam saat berenang, dan Siwon menyelamatkanku.."

Ibu Kibum terperangah. "Oh Tuhan.. Baik sekali anak itu. Ibu.. Ibu semakin tidak tahu harus membalasnya dengan apa.."

Kibum memeluk Ibunya. "Ibu, apalagi aku.. Tapi kemarin aku sudah menciumnya kok, itu sebagai ucapan terima kasihku.. Dan aku bilang kalau Siwon mau lagi, aku akan menciumnya." Kata Kibum sungguh-sungguh.

Ibu Kibum hanya bisa melongo.

.

.

To Be Continued...

.

.

Add Facebook Wanjeonhan KShop ya!

Yang mau request fanfic atau apa bisa kok mention aja twitterku IqlimaNindya, kalo mau SMS juga boleh, nomer hape aku udah ada di chapter 10 atau 11 kalau gak salah..

.

.

Aku berencana akan menamatkan fanfic ini pada chapter 15, jadi chapter depan adalah chapter konflik. Siaplah berpisah dengan FF gaje ini :')


	14. Chapter 14

ROOMMATE

Disclaimer : Belong to SM, God, and theirselves :D This story is mine.

Author : Lee Rae Ra / Iqlima

Genre : General, Romance

Rate : T

Length : Sequel

Summary : Kehidupan Jung Siwon, seorang pemuda yang tegas namun berhati lembut, di sekolah asramanya, dengan teman sekamarnya yang baru Kim Kibum yang sangat polos. RnR? Add Wanjeonhan KShop, online shop baru author ^^

ROOMMATE

Hari Senin, saatnya Kibum kembali ke sekolah. Saat dia menginjakkan kakinya di rumput halaman sekolah, dia baru sadar dia sangat merindukan tempat ini. Tempat inilah yang pertama bagi Kibum. Tempat inilah yang membuat Kibum menjadi lebih dewasa. Tempat inilah yang membuat Kibum mempunyai banyak teman. Dan yang terpenting, tempat inilah dimana Kibum mengenal Siwon untuk pertama kalinya.

Dengan hati bahagia Kibum langsung menuju ke kamarnya. Dia sudah sarapan tadi sebelum berangkat, tapi tas berserta peralatan sekolahnya masih ada di kamar. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk mengambilnya dulu baru turun ke kelas.

"Yaa! Kibum!" seru seseorang.

Kibum menoleh ke belakang. Dilihatnya seorang pemuda jangkung berlari-lari ke arahnya.

"Yak! Akhirnya kau kembali juga!" seru Minho senang.

Kibum tersenyum. "Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan tugasku sebagai Laura Liorento, kan?"

Minho tertawa. "Siwon menderita sekali karena harus latihan sendiri. Nanti pulang sekolah latihan ya! Di tempat biasa! Ini sudah H-7! Aku ke ruang makan dulu ya!"

Setelah kepergian Minho, Kibum tercengang. Dia tidak sadar bahwa ini sudah H-7 dan dia bahkan belum menguasai cara membaca puisi.

"Harus minta tolong Wonnie!" tekadnya, lalu kembali berjalan menuju ke kamarnya.

Sesampainya Kibum di lantai enam, suasana sepi senyap. Tentu saja, karena pasti semua orang sedang berada di ruang makan. Sambil bersiul ria, Kibum berjalan menuju ke kamarnya.

"Kibum!"

Kibum menoleh ke belakang dan lagi-lagi menemukan seorang pemuda jangkung yang sedang berlari-lari ke arahnya. Kali ini bukan Choi Minho, tapi Tan Changmin.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kibum jutek.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu." Kata Changmin sambil tersenyum lebar.

Kibum mendekapkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menatap Changmin tajam.

"Katakan sekarang." Katanya tegas.

Changmin tak menjawab dan malah menarik tangan Kibum menuju lift.

"Yaa! Kau mau membawaku ke mana?!" seru Kibum ketika mereka memasuki lift.

Changmin masih tak menjawab. Kibum mendengus kesal. Lift terbuka dan Changmin kembali menarik tangan Kibum. Akhirnya mereka berdua berhenti di depan ruang pertemuan. Ruang yang biasa digunakan para siswa untuk bersantai dan juga ruangan tempat para siswa bertemu dengan keluarga mereka jika dikunjungi.

"Duduk disini." Changmin mendudukkan Kibum di salah satu kursi.

Kibum menurut. Changmin maju dan menyalakan LCD Proyektor. Changmin memencet tombol "play" di laptopnya dan memudian musik mulai mengalun.

Lagu When I See You Smile milik Bad English pun mengalun. Kibum tertegun saat melihat wajahnya muncul di proyektor, lengkap dengan sebuah kalimat. Rupanya di setiap foto, Changmin menyelipkan sebuah kalimat.

Namanya Kim Kibum – foto formal Kibum yang ada di kartu pelajarnya.

Aku tahu, saat aku pertama melihatnya, aku telah jatuh hati padanya – foto Kibum yang sedang melintasi halaman sekolah.

Lihatlah dia, dia begitu manis bukan? – foto Kibum yang sedang ber-aegyo di depan teman-temannya.

Lihatlah senyumannya, aku bisa meleleh karena melihatnya – foto Kibum yang sedang tersenyum.

Lihatlah tawanya, aku bahagia jika melihatnya tertawa – foto Kibum yang sedang tertawa.

Dia atraktif, kan? – foto Kibum yang sedang bergelantungan di pohon.

Dia juga sangat cantik – foto Kibum ketika sedang memakai gaun pink-putih buatan Key.

Tuhan, dia begitu sempurna di mataku – foto Kibum ketika Kibum tersenyum sambil memakai gaun pink-putih buatan Key.

Jauh di dalam hatiku, aku benar-benar mencintainya – foto editan Changmin dan Kibum sedang berhadapan.

Tuhan, kuingin dia menjadi milikku – foto editan Changmin membawa bunga mawar untuk diberikan pada Kibum.

Kuingin dia jadi milikku, selamanya – foto editan Changmin dan Kibum ada di dalam bentuk hati.

Video di layar LCD proyektor itu pun berhenti, hanya menampilan foto editan Changmin dan Kibum yang ada di dalam bentuk hati. Changmin berdiri di depan foto itu dan merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Kibum, aku mencintaimu. Apakah kau mau menjadi pacarku?"

Kibum tertegun. Dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Kemarin Ibunya sudah mengajarkan cara bagaimana dia harus bersikap jika seseorang menyatakan cinta padanya. Tapi kemarin dia hanya belajar cara jika Siwon yang menyatakan cinta padanya, bukan Changmin.

"A-aku.. Aku.." Kibum tergagap.

Changmin mendekati Kibum kemudian mengenggam kedua tangan Kibum dan meletakkan tangan Kibum di dadanya.

"Dengarkan detak jantungku, Kibum. Ini adalah bukti bahwa aku benar-benar mencintaimu." Kata Changmin sungguh-sungguh.

Belum sempat Kibum mengatakan apapun, Changmin telah mencium bibirnya.

PRANG!

Kibum menoleh dan itu membuat Changmin tidak bisa menciumnya lagi. Kibum melihat sebuah vas bunga jatuh berantakan, dan kemudian melihat Siwon yang berdiri di depan pintu dengan wajah marah.

: ROOMMATE :

Kibum bergegas mencari Jonghyun. Dia menemukan Jonghyun, tapi Jonghyun sedang bermesraan berdua dengan Jino, jadi dia tidak mau menganggu. Dia senang karena akhirnya Jonghyun bisa melupakan Key. Kemudian Kibum melihat Donghae dan Eunhyuk, dan dia meminta pada mereka untuk membantunya mencari Siwon.

: ROOMMATE :

Siwon yang kecewa dan marah pun pergi ke gymnasium. Dia mengambil sarung tinju dan kemudian mulai memukuli wajahnya sendiri.

Pukulan pertama.. "Tan Changmin brengsek!"

Pukulan kedua.. "Dia mencium Kibum!"

Pukulan ketiga.. "Tapi mengapa Kibum tidak menolak!"

Pukulan keempat.. "Kupikir Kibum menyukaiKU!"

Pukulan kelima.. "Tapi ternyata aku salah!"

Pukulan keenam.. "Tapi aku mencintaiNYA!"

Pukulan ketujuh.. "Apakah dia tidak tahu seberapa besar cintaku padanya?!"

Pukulan kedelapan.. "Dia harusnya tahu!"

Pukulan kesembilan.. "Dia harusnya bisa merasakan cintaku padanya!"

Siwon kembali melayangkan tinjunya, tapi gagal. Tangannya dipegangi dengan kuat oleh seseorang. Tepatnya dua orang.

"MAU APA KALIAN?!" raung Siwon marah.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk masih memegangi tangan Siwon.

"Jangan menyiksa dirimu sendiri, Siwon! LIHAT WAJAHMU! BABAK BELUR BEGITU!" seru Donghae keras.

"APA AKU SALAH? APA AKU SALAH JIKA TUBUHKU JUGA MERASAKAN SAKIT YANG DIRASAKAN HATIKU?!" seru Siwon keras.

"Wonnie.."

Siwon menoleh dan melihat Kibum yang berdiri menatapnya dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca, meneteskan air mata.

"Untuk apa kau ada di sini? Bukankah seharusnya kau bersama Changmin? PACARMU ITU!" seru Siwon.

Tangisan Kibum semakin keras. "Wonnie.. Bukan begitu.."

Siwon melepaskan dirinya dari cengkeraman Donghae dan Eunhyuk, lalu berjalan mendekati Kibum.

"Aku mencintaimu, kau tahu!" seru Siwon sambil menuding Kibum dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Tapi kau malah BERCIUMAN DENGAN CHANGMIN!" seru Siwon lagi.

Tangisan Kibum semakin keras. Hati Siwon sangat sakit melihat Kibum menangis, tapi kecemburuannya mengalahkan rasa sakit di hatinya.

"Bukan begitu.. Aku bisa jelaskan.."

Siwon tidak mau mendengar apapun lagi. Dia menuju ke cermin dan kemudian melepaskan sarung tangan di tangan kanannya. Dia meninju cermin dengan sangat kuat. Tangannya berdarah dan cermin itu retak.

Kibum memekik keras. Donghae dan Eunhyuk bergegas maju dan membelot badan Siwon lagi.

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi! Ayo cepat ke Ruang Kesehatan!" seru Donghae.

Siwon tidak memberontak. Dia menurut saja dibawa oleh Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Dia menatap Kibum sinis, lalu meninggalkan Kibum.

: ROOMMATE :

Begitu menerima pesan dari Kibum, Key bergegas menemuinya di pinggir danau. Key melihat Kibum duduk di pinggir danau sambil menunduk.

"Kibum, ada apa?" tanya Key.

Kibum langsung memeluk Key, kemudian menangis hebat. Key yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya bisa balas memeluk Kibum.

"Ada apa?" tanya Key lembut.

"Wonnie.. Wonniee.. Aku menyakitinya.."

Key melepaskan pelukan Kibum dan memegang kedua bahu Kibum.

"Ada apa, Kibum? Ceritakan padaku." Kata Key tegas.

"Tadi pagi Changmin menyatakan cintanya padaku. Kemudian dia menciumku, tidak lama. Hanya sedetik, tapi ternyata Siwon melihatnya. Aku mencari Jonghyun hyung tapi dia sedang sibuk berduaan dengan Jino, jadi aku tidak menganggunya. Aku melihat Donghae hyung dan Eunhyuk hyung. Kami mencari Siwon dan ternyata dia ada gymnasium, memukuli wajahnya sendiri sampai berdarah-darah dan lebam. Kemudian.. Kemudian dia memukul cermin dan tangannya berdarah.." dan kemudian, Kibum menangis lagi.

Key terkejut mendengar cerita Kibum. Dia juga tidak tahan melihat Kibum yang menangis dengan hebatnya. Kemudian dia melihat Onew lewat.

"ONEW! ONEW KEMARI CEPAT!" panggil Key.

"Kenapa kau panggil Onew?" tanya Kibum yang masih menangis.

"Aku jelas tidak akan bisa menangani kau sendiri!"

Onew berlari ke arah mereka.

"Ada apa, Key?"

"Kau bisa bantu aku membawa Kibum ke kamarnya? Dia sedang depresi!"

Onew mengangguk dan kemudian mengalungkan lengan kanan Kibum ke bahunya, sedangkan Key mengalungkan lengan kiri Kibum ke bahunya.

"Ada apa? Mengapa kau menangis seperti ini?" tanya Onew.

Kibum tak menjawab. Dia masih saja menangis. Onew menatap Key, meminta penjelasan.

"Changmin menyatakan cinta padanya, kemudian menciumya. Siwon melihatnya dan dia memukuli dirinya sendiri karena cemburu." Jelas Key singkat.

"Ah, anak itu benar-benar bodoh!" komentar Onew.

"Dia menyakiti dirinya sendiri, sangat bodoh!" balas Key.

"Wonnie tidak bodoh.." lirih Kibum pelan.

"Lalu apa namanya itu? Menyakiti diri sendiri hanya karena cemburu?! Itu tindakan yang bodoh, Kibum!" seru Onew.

Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. "Aku tahu Wonnie tidak bodoh.."

: ROOMMATE :

Sementara itu di Ruang Kesehatan, dokter sekolah sedang meletakkan tangan Siwon di bawah keran agar pecahan cermin yang ada di tangan kanan Siwon mengalir keluar. Siwon hanya diam saja. Donghae dan Eunhyuk menatapnya khawatir.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka, Jonghyun dan Jino masuk.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jonghyun pada Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menceritakan semuanya pada Jonghyn. Begitu mendengar ceritanya, Jonghyun memekik pelan, begitu pula Jino.

"Lalu dimana Kibum sekarang?" tanya Jino.

Seakan baru tersadar, Donghae dan Eunhyuk menepuk kening mereka.

"Aku tidak tahu! Kami tadi meninggalkannya di gymnasium!" seru Eunhyuk.

Jonghyun mengeluarkan ponselnya. "Tanya Key, dia pasti tahu."

Jonghyun mencari kontak Key dan kemudian meneleponnya. Saat itu, dokter sekolah sedang mengobati luka-luka di wajah dan tangan Siwon.

"Key, apa kau tahu dimana Kibum? Dia kamarnya? Kau sendirian bersamanya? Oh, ada Onew juga? Apakah dia baik-baik saja? Nanti aku kesana, sesegera mungkin!"

"Bagaimana?" tanya Eunhyuk langsung.

Jonghyun melenguh pelan. "Kibum ada di kamar. Dia ditemani Key dan Onew. Kata Key, dia tidak berhenti menangis. Katanya malah sampai matanya merah dan membengkak." Jelas Jonghyun.

Jino yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Siwon, memperhatikan perubahan ekpresi wajah Siwon begitu mendengar kalau Kibum tidak berhenti menangis. Hanya Jino yang tahu, karena Donghae, Eunhyuk, dan Jonghyun sedang sibuk sendiri.

"Siwon.. Kau tega padanya?" Jino angkat suara.

Donghae, Eunhyuk, dan Jonghyun berhenti berbicara begitu mendengar suara Jino. Jino tidak begitu mengenal Siwon, tapi sekarang dia berbicara pada Siwon tentang masalah pribadi Siwon.

"Dia anak yang begitu lembut, begitu halus. Kau tega menyakitinya? Dia sudah hancur, Siwon. Jangan buat dia tambah hancur."

"Aku sakit hati." Kata Siwon pendek.

"Jika kau sakit hati kau tidak perlu menyakiti dirimu dan orang lain, Siwon! Kau tahu, dengan menyakiti Kibum kau telah menyakiti banyak orang! Siwon, kumohon. Seharusnya kau mendengarkan penjelasan Kibum, jangan membuat kesimpulan sendiri. Kau tidak tahu yang sebenarnya."

"Aku melihat Changmin menciumnya dan dia tidak menolak." Kata Siwon geram.

"Ayolah Siwon! Changmin yang mencium Kibum! Itu pasti terjadi secara tiba-tiba kan? Kibum tidak sempat menghindar!"

"Aku masih tetap sakit hati. Sakit yang kurasakan ini tidaklah sebanding dengan sakit hati yang kurasakan! Sakit sekali.."

Semua orang yang ada di Ruang Kesehatan menatap Siwon prihatin, begitu pula dengan dokter sekolah.

"Apakah sakit, nak? Jika sakit bilang ya.." kata dokter sekolah yang sedang mengobati luka di tangan Siwon.

"Dokter, sakit." Kata Siwon.

"Di mana yang sakit? Apakah kau perlu morfin untuk menahan rasa sakitmu? Ini akan menjadi sangat sakit, nak. Kau menyiksa dirimu dengan sangat hebat.."

Siwon menggeleng kuat. "Dokter... Apakah ada obat untuk mengobati ini?" Siwon memukuli dadanya dengan tangan kirinya. "Apakah ada obat untuk mengobati sakit hatiku? Apakah ada? Jika ada.. Aku minta.. Aku minta.." isak Siwon.

Donghae, Eunhyuk, Jonghyun, dan Jino menatap Siwon tak percaya. Seorang Jung Siwon menangis.. Sungguh mustahil. Tapi itulah yang terjadi sekarang.

Jino maju dan memukul kepala Siwon. Semua yang ada memekik.

"Yaa! Jangan pukul dia, nak!" seru dokter sekolah.

"Jino! Jangan nakal!" seru Jonghyun.

Jino diam dengan tangan masih terkepal. Dia menatap Siwon dengan pandangan marah.

"BANGUNLAH, SIWON! TIDAK SEHARUSNYA KAU TERPURUK SEPERTI INI! KAU INI LELAKI ATAU BUKAN? KAU PENGECUT KARENA KAU TELAH MENYAKITI HATI BANYAK ORANG, BAHKAN SEBELUM KAU MENGETAHUI KENYATAANNYA! TEMUI KIBUM DAN DENGARKAN PENJELASANNYA!" seru Jino marah.

Donghae, Eunhyuk, dan Jonghyun tertegun. Sepanjang mereka mengenal Jino, Jino adalah anak yang lembut dan tidak pernah marah-marah. Tapi sekarang, Jino meledak marah.

"Kau harus menemuinya! Dengarkan dia! Kumohon, jangan siksa dirimu sendiri. Kasihan kau, Kibum juga kasihan.." pinta Jino.

Siwon terdiam. Tidak menjawab apa-apa. Ekspresi wajahnya pun datar. Seakan tidak peduli akan apa yang telah dikatakan Jino.

"Terserah kau saja! Pikirkan kata-kataku! Dasar bodoh!" seru Jino sambil meninggalkan Ruang Kesehatan.

Dan Ruang Kesehatan menjadi sunyi. Tanpa bisa mendengar suara hati Siwon yang menangis.

.

.

To Be Continued..

.

.

Ini konflik apaan ya? Tauk dah yang penting aku nangis pas bikinnya, hahaha :p

Chapter depan sudah END ya.. Siap-siap berpisah dengan FF gaje ini..

Oh iya, aku bakal buat DUA FANFICTION request an dari pembaca. Yang satu YeWook oneshoot, dan yang satunya lagi YunJae sequel.

Yang YeWook shipper sama YunJae shipper angkat tangaaaan!


	15. Chapter 15

ROOMMATE

Disclaimer : Belong to SM, God, and theirselves :D This story is mine.

Author : Lee Rae Ra / Iqlima

Genre : General, Romance

Rate : T

Length : Sequel

Summary : Kehidupan Jung Siwon, seorang pemuda yang tegas namun berhati lembut, di sekolah asramanya, dengan teman sekamarnya yang baru Kim Kibum yang sangat polos. RnR? Add Wanjeonhan KShop, online shop baru author ^^

AN : Maafkan baru bisa apdet T.T Sibuk sekali dengan urusan sekolah yang seakan tiada habisnya. Sudah END!

ROOMMATE

Kibum berdiri di ambang pintu, menatap Siwon yang sedang duduk melamun di pinggir jendela. Semenjak kejadian empat hari lalu, dia mengungsi ke kamar Key. Dia belum berani mendekat kepada Siwon.

Kibum merasakan sebuah tangan menyentuh bahunya. Dia menoleh dan melihat Minho.

"Ayo, kalian harus latihan." Ajak Minho.

Kibum diam saja. Minho menghela nafas.

"Ayolah Kibum, kau harus profesional. Jangan bawa masalah pribadi ke masalah pekerjaan. Besok sudah lomba dan selama empat hari ini kalian belum latihan.."

"Aku mau saja latihan, tapi Wonnie? Dia masih marah. Lihat saja, selama ini dia diam terus." Keluh Kibum.

"Aku akan membujuknya, kau tunggu sebentar di sini." Kata Minho.

Minho meninggalkan Kibum dan berbicara dengan Siwon. Kibum yang memperhatikan dari pintu bisa melihat bahwa usaha Minho sia-sia. Siwon tetap tak bergeming sampai akhirnya Siwon bangkit dan meninggalkan Minho.

Minho menatap Kibum dan mengangkat kedua bahunya. Kibum menghela nafas panjang. Dia tahu dia harus bertindak, tapi dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Dia mengeluarkan ponsel dan mengirim pesan pada Siwon.

To : Wonnie

Wonnie, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Love, Kibum.

: ROOMMATE :

Siwon berjalan keluar dari auditorium dengan santai. Kemudian dia merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Siwon mengambil ponselnya dan membaca nama pengirimnya, Kibum. Siwon langsung merasa ada yang menusuk hatinya dengan pedang berkarat. Menguatkan hatinya, Siwon memencet tombol "open".

From : Kibum

Wonnie, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Love, Kibum.

Siwon mengangkat garis mulutnya sedikit, sedikit sekali. Berusaha tersenyum, tapi tidak bisa. Sejujurnya, dalam hatinya dia merasa tersiksa karena sudah berhari-hari tidak berbicara pada Kibum. Dia tersiksa karena telah membuat Kibum sedih.

"'Bum, maafkan aku.."

: ROOMMATE :

Kibum duduk di taman ditemani Key, Jonghyun, serta Jino. Key, Jonghyun, dan Jino menatap Kibum khawatir. Mereka tahu Kibum mengkhawatirkan Festival Seni Pelajar Seoul 2012. Mereka tahu ini pengalaman pertama Kibum di dunia teater, dan kini bahkan kehancurannya sudah di depan mata.

"Kibum, ayo semangatlah.." kata Key memberi semangat.

Kibum menggeleng hampa. "Percuma kalau aku semangat latihan, kalau Wonnie tidak ada."

"Ayolah, Siwon bisa dibujuk." Tambah Jonghyun.

"Sudah empat hari kan. Lusa kita sudah lomba. Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi. Aku sudah hancur bahkan sebelum karirku dimulai." Kata Kibum lesu.

Tiba-tiba saja Jino yang dari tadi diam langsung melompat berdiri.

"Siwon memang benar-benar bodoh! Kemarin dulu aku sudah susah-susah menasihatinya tapi tidak ada gunanya! Bodoh bodoh bodoh!" seru Jino marah.

Jonghyun memegang tangan Jino. "Jino, kau mau apa? Jangan nakal! Aku kan sudah bilang berkali-kali!"

Jino menepis tangan Jonghyun. "Sudah, kalian diam saja! Jika kalian tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, kini saatnya aku yang bertindak!"

Begitu mengatakan itu, Jino langsung pergi. Jonghyun bergegas menyusul Jino. Key menarik tangan Kibum.

Jino mencari Siwon bak orang kesetanan. Jonghyun berusaha menenangkannya tetapi percuma karena Jino sudah seperti banteng marah.

"Aku harus temukan Siwon bodoh itu!" seru Jino.

"Tapi kau tidak begitu mengenal Siwon, jangan begitu!" Jonghyun masih berusaha mencegah.

"Kenal atau tidak, aku harus menyadarkannya! Apa dia mau menghancurkan nama sekolah kita di Festival Pelajar Seoul? Sejak pertama kali Festival Pelajar Seoul diadakan, sekolah kita selalu meraih gelar Juara Umum dan Teater selalu meraih juara pertama! Dan apakah hanya karena roman picisan begini dia akan menghancurkan nama baik sekolah kita? Lagipula Changmin sialan itu kan yang menciummu duluan, tidak seharusnya Siwon marah! Sepertinya aku harus memukul kepalanya lebih keras agar dia sadar!" seru Jino.

Belum sempat Jonghyun membalas, Jino sudah berteriak duluan. Setelah itu, Jino langsung berlari dan ternyata dia melihat Siwon.

"Duh, gawat!" seru Jonghyun sambil bergegas berlari menyusul Siwon.

Key bersiap untuk lari, tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya begitu melihat Kibum yang malah berdiri diam.

"Kibum, ayo!" kata Key.

Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, Key. Aku.. Aku tidak bisa."

Key yang tidak sabar langsung menarik tangan Kibum. Cengkeraman tangan Key sangat kuat sehingga Kibum tidak bisa melepaskan dirinya.

Sesampainya mereka di tempat Siwon berada, mereka melihat Siwon sedang dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Jino. Key mendekat.

"Aku kan sudah bilang padamu, Kibum tidak tahu kalau Changmin akan menciumnya! Kau seharusnya marah pada Changmin sialan itu! Bukan pada Kibum! Kau ini bodoh bodoh bodoh!" kata Jino, memukul lengan Siwon.

Dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Jino, Siwon hanya diam saja. Tapi satu yang Kibum tahu, manik mata Siwon terus terpancang padanya. Perlahan tapi pasti, Kibum berjalan mendekat ke Siwon.

Jino berhenti memarahi Siwon begitu melihat Kibum mendekat. Jonghyun dan Key juga diam.

Kibum meraih kedua tangan Siwon dan mengenggamnya. Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kibum, berusaha cuek.

"Wonnie, aku tahu aku salah. Tapi kumohon, maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud menyakitimu. Aku tidak menyukai Changmin, aku tidak menerima cintanya. Wonnie kumohon, jangan marah. Sudah, kita harus kembali seperti semula. Demi aku, demi kau, demi teater, dan demi sekolah. Wonnie, kau seharusnya tahu, yang selalu aku cintai itu kau.."

Dengan cepat Siwon menoleh ke arah Kibum. Siwon melihat air mata menggenang di pelupuk mata Kibum, lalu perlahan turun membentuk sungai bening di wajah Kibum. Siwon melepaskan genggaman tangan Kibum. Kibum tersentak, dikiranya Siwon akan pergi. Tapi ternyata tidak, Siwon malah menghapus air mata Kibum dengan kedua tangannya.

"Jangan menangis, kumohon.. Melihat air matamu itu, aku tidak tahan.. Hatiku sakit.." kata Siwon.

"Wonnie yang membuatku menangis.."

Siwon menggeleng kuat. "Aku minta maaf, Kibum. Aku memang terlalu bodoh. Kau boleh memarahiku, Jino juga boleh memarahiku lagi. Kalian boleh memukulku kalau kalian mau. Aku bodoh.."

Dan tiba-tiba saja, Siwon meraih Kibum dalam pelukannya. Jino, Jonghyun, dan Key tersentak, begitu pula Kibum.

"Kibum, aku mencintaimu.."

Cup ~

: ROOMMATE:

Semua siswa SM International High School yang hadir di Festival Seni Pelajar Seoul 2012 bergegas menuju ke lapangan begitu mendengar dari pengeras suara bahwa Teater SM International High School akan mulai bermain.

Lapangan sudah ramai sekali. Tentu saja, karena acara ini terbuka untuk umum. Di bangku deretan paling depan sudah ada keluarga Kibum dan Siwon yang khusus datang untuk melihat keduanya.

"Dan marilah kita sambut, juara bertahan sejak Festival Seni Pelajar Seoul diadakan, SM International High School!" seru Pembawa Acara.

Gemuruh tepuk tangan mengiringi ketika tirai terbuka. Kibum yang mengenakan wig putih serta gaun pink-putih rancangan Key masuk bersama Suho, yang menjadi Petra, pelayan Donna Laura.

Semua penonton hanyut dalam drama sampai akhirnya Siwon masuk. Suasana menjadi semakin panas. Semua orang geregetan karena drama yang mereka mainkan. Dan sekarang tibalah pada akhir drama.

"Si tukang kebun memberikan bunga-bunga ini kepada Seniora." Kata Suho, memberikan beberapa kuntum bunga pada Kibum.

"Alangkah bagusnya. Terima kasih. Sedap benar baunya!" Kibum sengaja menjatuhkan beberapa tangkai bunga.

Siwon memperhatikan Kibum sambil tersenyum.

"Ini semua sungguh menyenangkan, Senora!" kata Siwon.

Kibum tersenyum. "Demikian juga saya, Senior!"

"Sampai besok, nyonya!" Siwon melambaikan tangannya pada Kibum.

"Sampai besok, tuan!" Kibum balas melambai pada Siwon.

"Agak panas hari ini!" kata Siwon sambil tersenyum.

"Pagi yang cerah. Tuan besok pergi ke bangku tuan?" tanya Kibum penasaran.

Siwon tersenyum lebar. "Tidak, saya akan kemari saja. Itu kalau nyonya tidak

berkeberatan."

Kibum menggeleng gembira. "Bangku ini selalu menanti tuan! Akan saya bawa remah-remah roti!"

"Besok pagi, jadilah!"

"Besok pagi." Laura pergi ke kanan.

Siwon membungkuk susah payah untuk mengambil beberapa tangkai bunga yang

Kibum jatuhkan tadi. Tanpa sengaja, Kibum menoleh ke arahnya. Siwon salah tingkah dan langsung menjatuhkan bunga itu.

"Apa yang tuan kerjakan?" tanya Kibum.

Siwon buru-buru menggeleng. "Juanito, tunggu!" seru Siwon seraya menyusul Juanito.

Sementara itu, Kibum tersenyum di sudut kanan. "Tak salah, dialah Gonzalo!"

Di sudut kiri, Siwon juga tersenyum. "Tak salah, dialah Laura!"

Mereka berdua saling melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum. Kemudian tirai tertutup.

Gemuruh tepuk tangan langsung terdengar begitu tirai tertutup. Hampir semua orang memberikan standing applause karena begitu hebatnya penampilan mereka. Ibu Siwon dan Kibum bahkan hampir meneteskan air mata karena melihat penampilan anak mereka yang hebat.

Pembawa Acara muncul di panggung. "Dengan berakhirnya drama ini, Festival Seni Pelajar Seoul yang sudah berlangsung selama seminggu dinyatakan selesai. Dan kini, saatnya pembacaan pemenang!"

Di belakang panggung, Siwon mengenggam tangan Kibum dengan erat.

"Kau gugup?" tanya Siwon.

Kibum mengangguk. "Sangat. Aku khawatir kita akan mengecewakan sekolah."

Siwon menggeleng. "Tidak, kita pasti akan menang."

Siwon merasakan sebuah tangan menyentuh bahunya. Siwon menoleh dan melihat adiknya berdiri di sampingnya. Tangan kiri Siwon mengenggam tangan Kyuhyun. Siwon tahu Kyuhyun gugup.

"Dan untuk kategori Vokal SMA, juara ketiga diraih oleh Sapphire High School!" seru Pembawa Acara.

Siwon bisa merasakan genggaman tangan Kyuhyun menguat.

"Juara kedua diraih oleh Blue High School!"

Genggaman tangan Kyuhyun mengendor. Siwon melepaskan gengamannya dari Kibum dan memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Juara dua, bagus Kyu!"  
Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Aku.. Kalah hyung.."

"Kita lihat kau kalah dari siapa. Kau tidak mau maju?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Biar Baekhyun atau Kyungsoo saja."

Suara Pembawa Acara kembali terdengar. "Juara pertama tahun ini, kembali diraih oleh SM International High School!"

Kibum menjerit girang. Dia berlari menghampiri tim vokal dan memeluk mereka. Jonghyun maju sebagai perwakilan.

"Hebat sekali sekolahmu, hyung. Kalian menang di semua kategori, tinggal teater saja yang belum." Kata Kyuhyun.

Siwon memasang telinga baik-baik. Pembawa Acara mulai membacakan pemenang kategori teater. Juara ketiga diraih oleh Blue High School, juara kedua diraih oleh Pearl High School dan juara pertama, lagi-lagi SM International High School.

Kibum menjerit girang dan langsung memeluk Siwon.

"Wonnie, Wonnie kita menang!" seru Kibum senang.

"Tentu saja! Aku tahu kita akan menang!"

Tak sengaja, ekor mata Kibum dan Siwon menangkap Kyuhyun dan sedang berbalas senyum dengan Changmin.

"Changmin menyukai adikku, eh?"

Kibum tertawa. "Syukurlah, dia punya tambatan hati baru."

"Dia harus berlaku baik pada adikku, katau kalau tidak. Aku akan menghajarnya." Kata Siwon.

Kibum menatap Siwon, dan kemudian..

Cup ~

EPILOG

Kibum menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Siwon. Mereka berdua memandang cakrawala yang mulai berwarna kemerahan. Suasana senja yang hangat ikut menghangatkan hati mereka berdua.

"Aku selalu tahu kalau aku mencintai Wonnie." Kata Kibum.

"Aku juga."

Mereka berdua bertatapan, dan kemudian berciuman dengan latar belakang matahari terbenam yang sangat indah.

: ROOMMATE :

Di tempat lain, tepatnya di pinggir Sungai Han, Onew dan Key juga sedang berdiri memandang cakrawala.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Key." Kata Onew. "Kau yang membuatku mengerti apa itu arti dari cinta."

Key menatap Onew dan tersenyum. "Dulu aku selalu menyangkal perasaanku, tapi kini aku yakin bahwa perasaanku itu benar adanya."

Onew mendekatkan wajahnya pada Key, dan..

Cup ~

: ROOMMATE :

Di tempat lain, Jino sibuk berlarian sedangkan Jonghyun sudah kewalahan mengejarnya.

"Jino, sudahlah! Aku capek!" kata Jonghyun, berhenti untuk beristirahat.

Jino tertawa sambil berlari-lari. "Faktor umur, sudah tua sih!"

Jonghyun geregetan dan mulai menambah tenaganya untuk berlari. Akhirnya dia berhasil menangkap Jino dan memerangkapnya pada pelukannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jino yang nakal."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Jonghyun yang tua!"

"Kyaa! Jino nakal!"

: ROOMMATE :

Beda lagi dengan pasangan yang satu ini. Karena dasarnya mereka berdua sama-sama dancing machine, maka mereka pun menghabiskan waktu menunggu matahari terbenam sambil menari.

"Aku mencintai dance, tapi aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Eunhyuk!" seru Donghae keras.

Eunhyuk tertawa. "Yah, aku juga mencintaimu, Donghae!"

: ROOMMATE :

Dari sekian banyak pasangan, sepertinya pasangan ini yang paling berbahagia. Jika pasangan lain menghabiskan waktu senja mereka dengan romantisme yang bahagia, lain dengan pasangan yang ini.

"Itu keripik kentangku! Jangan dihabiskan!" seru Kyuhyun.

Sambil tetap memainkan stik PS nya, Changmin tertawa memasukkan segenggam keripik kentang ke dalam mulutnya.

"Biar! Kalah, kalah! Kau pasti kalah!" seru Changmin.

"AAAHH! Gara-gara kau aku jadi kalah! Sebagai balasannya, kau harus mentraktirku makan selama sebulan!"

"TIDAK MAUUUUU!"

.

.

.

END.

.

.

Akhirnya FF gaje ini selesai juga .. Terima kasih untuk semua yang setia membaca FF ini, baik yang silent reader atau yang aktif review. Terima kasih *bow*.

Nantikan FF-FF ku yang selanjutnya. Sedang proses membuat FF Yunjae dan Yewook juga Kyumin.

Chapter 5 Hard Life and Love sedang diketik.

Tunggu aku kembali dengan FF baruku, ya?

Jangan lupa add Facebook KPOP SHOP ku, namanya WANJEONHAN KSHOP.

.

.

BIG THANKS TO ALL OF ROOMMATE'S REVIEWERS

Guest (1) , Shofiy Nurlatief, Wanda aka Fanta , bumhanyuk, desi2121 , zakurafreeze , meyy – chaan , thepaendeo , cloudyeye , anin arlunerz , is0live89, choi ryo , WonnieBum as1004 , SiwonWife , desroschan , Cho97 , blackwhite28 , iruma-chan , Choi Kyo Joon , MyLovelySibum , Beakren , lytaimoet812 , EvilmagnaeMin , lee minji elf , Kimimaki , sha , kimkimiwookie , paprikapumpkin , Guest (2) , zae – kim , yolyol , Song Hye Hoon , desroschan , Guest (3) , Guest (4) , Guest (5) , Guest (6) , JennyChan , aurelpangelf , R407 , Guest (7) , miana , Guest (8) , Yuki Yeosin , gaemwon407 , Guest (9) , YeWookBaby aka SMD , Mochibum , HarunoZuka

Terima kasih juga untuk 139 reviewers yang review nya ikut terhapus seiring dengan terhapusnya FF ini.

.

.

Love

Iqlima Nindya Wrehaspati


End file.
